DADDY (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [YAOI! PEDO! INCEST! NC-21] "A series of sex mini stories about me and my Father, Park Chanyeol. He is my obsession. I love him as my man, not as my Father. You think I'm crazy? Exactly, I am." –Baekhyun. (CHANBAEK) Slight KaiBaek ChanLu! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Baekhyun POV**_

Aku sangat gugup akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ayah kandungku selama 12 tahun, ketika usiaku 5 tahun.

Menjalani kehidupanku selama 12 tahun tanpa seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Sesosok Ayah yang akan menjagamu dan mencintaimu dengan segenap hatinya.

Apakah itu lelucon?

Saat ini aku hidup bersama Ibuku, Heechul, dan Suami barunya yang sangat sempurna, Hangeng, yang kupandang melebihi Ayahku sendiri.

Sialnya, kali ini aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ayah kandungku membutuhkanku dan untuk yang pertama kalinya... aku pun membutuhkannya.

Ibuku memiliki sebuah penyakit yang sangat mematikan, yaitu Kanker Paru-paru, Stadium dua. Ibuku bukanlah seorang yang terlahir dari Keluarga yang kaya raya, tetapi ia mampu menghidupiku dan juga Adik tiriku, Sehun, dan memiliki kehidupan yang bahagia. Hingga saat ini. Saat aku sudah tumbuh dewasa. Baik dirinya dan juga Hangeng, mereka tidak kekurangan cinta dan juga kenangan yang berharga.

Ayah kandungku, aku lupa menyebutkan namanya, dia bernama Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Di samping itu, dia sangatlah kaya raya. Dia meninggalkan Ibuku beberapa tahun lalu, tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Faktanya, dia hidup seorang diri di Kota Seoul dan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Seseorang yang dikenal sebagai CEO tersukses dan sedikit...

arogan.

Dilihat dari namanya, sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia adalah Lelaki yang keras pada pendiriannya. Sayangnya, dia adalah Ayahku. Ayah kandungku.

Ia mampu membeli apapun yang ia inginkan dalam hidupnya. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang ia miliki di Dunia ini. Tetapi yang aku tahu bahwa, ia tidak bisa membeliku. Ya... sampai sekarang.

Ia membutuhkanku hanya untuk satu masalah. Secara tiba-tiba ia menginginkanku untuk publisitas. Ia ingin semua orang mengetahui bahwa ia pernah Menikah dan juga memiliki seorang Anak dari hasil Pernikahannya itu.

Ia sempat mengatakan melalui telepon dan aku mencamkan itu hingga saat ini, "Dunia akan memakanmu saat pertemuan kita nanti."

Aku, tentu saja, sangat terganggu. Tetapi ia berjanji padaku akan membiayai seluruh pengobatan Ibuku dan memberikannya pelayanan yang terbaik.

Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan kesempatan untuk memberikan kembali kehidupan seorang Ibu yang telah membesarkanku?

Dan di sinilah aku berada, di sebuah Mobil limo mewah yang menjemputku saat aku baru tiba di Bandara. Aku hanya memainkan ujung jariku untuk menghilangkan rasa jengkel selama perjalanan menuju Rumahnya. Aku merasa udara di sekelilingku menjadi pengap, meskipun aku tahu penyejuk udara di Mobil itu masih berfungsi dengan baik.

"Tuan muda Park Baekhyun," sang Supir menyebutkan namaku. Menatapku melalui kaca spion tengah. "Kita sudah tiba."

Aku mengangguk dan meraih Tasku yang berisi keperluan pentingku, tetapi seseorang lebih dulu membawakan Tas itu dan membukakan pintu Mobil tersebut untukku. Aku pun turun dari Mobil itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang Supir.

Rumah ini, _well_ , atau bisa disebut _Mansion_ , terlihat seperti biasa. Mewah, indah, elegan dan dingin. Tidak ada sedikit cacatpun dalam _design_ _Mansion_ ini. Semuanya nampak sempurna.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku perlahan dan berjalan memasuki _Mansion_ itu. Hanya aroma _lavender_ dan juga air mancur yang berada di belakangku yang dapat menenangkanku.

Aku mengetuk Pintu besar nan tinggi itu satu kali, dan itu terbuka secara otomatis. Aku masuk ke dalamnya dan dengan cepat Tas yang aku bawa diraih oleh seorang Lelaki paruh baya.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda, biarkan aku yang mengantar Tuan muda hingga ke Ruangan dimana Tuan besar Park Chanyeol berada."

Itu adalah Paman Lee. Aku lumayan mengingatnya, karena ia sudah mengabdi pada Keluarga kami sejak aku baru terlahir ke Dunia ini.

Jantungku mulai berdebar. Bagaimana penampilan Ayahku saat ini. Aku sedikit tak mengingat wajahnya karena aku terlalu tidak peduli akan sosoknya. Ia sudah jahat pada Ibuku dan juga meninggalkanku. Dan saat ini, dengan tidak tahu malu, ia memintaku untuk datang ke _Mansion_ -nya dan memanfaatkanku.

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi, aku tiba di salah satu Ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Paman Lee. Aku memperhatikannya, dengan sopan ia mengetuk pintu Ruangan itu lalu membukanya.

 _Cklek_

"Sayang, kau sudah tiba?"

Tubuhku terasa kaku. Tatapan mataku berhenti pada mata tajamnya. Tentu telingaku dapat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkannya barusan. Dan... apa itu? Sayang? Masih pantaskah ia memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu setelah apa yang diperbuatnya padaku dan juga Ibuku?

"Ayah," lirihku.

Ia menunjukkan senyuman menawannya padaku dan tubuh tingginya berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa rupanya," ucapnya.

12 tahun tidak bertemu dengannya, membuatku merasa benar-benar asing dengan Pria ini. Lihatlah perbedaan kami berdua. Ia begitu sempurna layaknya seorang Pangeran yang terdapat di cerita fiksi. Mengenakan setelan jas yang rapih dan terlihat mahal, gaya rambutnya yang sangat sempurna, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi tegasnya.

Ia berusia 38 tahun, tetapi wajahnya jauh lebih muda dari itu.

Sementara aku? Hanya seorang Remaja yang tidak terlalu memperdulikan soal penampilan. Aku hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya, dan tubuhku terlihat sangat kurus karena pola makanku yang tidak teratur.

"Dimana aku dapat meletakkan semua pakaian dan barang-barang bawaanku?"

Aku bertahan dengan nada bicara yang dingin. Tetapi ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahuku dan lagi-lagi menatap langsung ke dalam mataku.

"Kita akan tidur di dalam satu Kamar yang sama."

Apa?

"Tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

Jika memang Ayahku memiliki gangguan pada kejiwaannya, haruskah aku menuruti setiap perkataannya dan apa yang ia inginkan?

"Mulai sekarang, jadilah Anak yang baik dan mari kita menciptakan cerita yang sempurna."

Ia berbisik padaku, dan setelahnya, aku tahu, ia memerintahkan Paman Lee untuk keluar dari Ruangan itu.

Saat hanya ada kami berdua saja di Ruangan ini, aku mulai merasakan kedua tangannya yang besar melingkar sempurna di pinggangku. Memelukku erat dan bermain dengan helaian rambutku.

"Atau aku akan menghentikan pengobatan Ibumu."

 _Shit!_

Aku tahu.

Ini adalah permainannya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chanyeol, kami tidak tahu jika kau ternyata memiliki seorang Putera," ucap salah satu dari dua orang yang duduk di hadapanku dan Chanyeol pada malam ini.

Saat aku baru saja tiba di _Mansion_ -nya, tiba-tiba ia menyuruhku untuk membersihkan diriku dan mengenakan pakaian yang telah ia siapkan.

Kini, kami sedang berada di sebuah _Restaurant_ mewah untuk menghadiri acara makan malam yang diadakan oleh kedua Temannya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka, dan aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Wajah Lelaki cantik yang baru saja berbicara itu menunjukkan keterkejutan. Tidak menyangka bahwa nyatanya Pria tampan dan muda seperti Chanyeol, telah memiliki seorang Putera yang sudah dewasa sepertiku. Ia terlihat seperti tengah memanfaatkan situasi yang ada dan terus melemparkan senyumannya ke arahku.

Senyuman palsu yang memuakkan.

"Pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun adalah Putera kandungku, Luhan."

Ah, ternyata nama Lelaki itu adalah Luhan.

Sungguh aku ingin tertawa melihat raut wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit kecewa setelah mengetahui fakta itu. _But, I played nice and went along with whatever he said. In fact, I don't think I actually spoke one word._

Pertemuan ini sangat membuang waktuku.

"Aku ingin ke Kamar kecil," ucapku. Pergi menjauh, tetapi Luhan lebih dulu menahan lenganku dan tersenyum.

"Cepatlah kembali."

Aku menarik lenganku dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan aku menemukan Toilet. Aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku dan menghubungi Adik tiriku. Sehun.

"Oh... _thanks God_. Sehun _, I'm going crazy._ "

 _"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal. Aku tak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Tentu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kondisi Ibu. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Aku mendengar Sehun menghela nafasnya.

 _"Masih sama seperti kemarin."_

Aku mendesah keras dan menendang sesuatu yang ada di hadapanku. "Aku hanya khawatir."

 _"Kami semua khawatir. Tetapi kau sudah berusaha untuk membantunya."_

Entah kenapa ucapan Sehun membuat tubuhku mati rasa dan aku tak memiliki kalimat apapun untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Dan aku akan menghubungimu lagi."

Setelah mencuci kedua tanganku, aku keluar dari Toilet itu dan tanpa sengaja bahuku menabrak tubuh seseorang.

" _Hey_ , Baekhyun?"

Siapa lagi Pria ini?

"Ayahmu mencarimu sedari tadi."

Aku memilih untuk mengangguk dan merapihkan pakaian formalku yang sedikit berantakan akibat tubrukan tadi. Aku melirik sedikit ke arah dinding besi yang ada di sampingku dan memperhatikan penampilanku yang luar biasa.

Tak terasa aku sudah tiba di salah satu meja _Restaurant_ mewah tersebut, dan mendapati Ayahku tengah berdiri sambil menatapku. Jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana mahalnya tersebut. Tetapi ada yang berbeda, Ayahku seorang diri di sana. Kemana kedua Temannya tadi?

"Darimana kau?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?"

"Apakah harus selama itu?"

" _Are you stupid, Dad?_ "

"Jadilah anak yang baik, Park Baekhyun!"

 _What?_

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi anak yang baik jika ia memperlakukanku tidak selayaknya?

" _I hate you!_ "

"Jaga sikapmu!"

"Kau yang seharusnya lebih dulu menjaga sikapmu!"

Tangan besarnya tiba-tiba mencengkram lenganku dan menarikku untuk berjalan cepat keluar dari _Restaurant_ tersebut. Ia melemparku masuk ke dalam Mobil mewahnya dan segera mengunci pintu Mobil itu setelah ia masuk.

"Luhan adalah Rekan Bisnisku. Dan dia menyukaiku."

Apakah ia pikir aku memperdulikannya?

"Dia cantik _. But, he's a Bitch!_ Aku tidak dapat membayangkan berapa banyak orang yang menyukaimu."

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu."

Aku terdiam. Ia kembali menatapku dengan mata tajamnya, dan aku dapat melihatnya menyeringai. _That damn smirk!_

" _Stop being childish_ , Baekhyun. _You're lucky, I like you."_

 _What a crazy Father?_

Ia masih menyeringai, meletakkan satu tangannya tepat di atas pahaku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku dan nafas hangatnya berhembus di sisi wajahku.

" _I always get what I want._ Aku tidak perduli meskipun kau adalah anak kandungku sendiri."

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah dan usapan tangan besarnya pada pahaku, membuatku sedikit terangsang dan ingin sekali meraih bibirnya untuk kunikmati.

" _Daddy... I think a lot of things,"_ aku meletakkan kedua tanganku tepat di atas tangannya. Aku meremasnya perlahan dan memejamkan kedua mataku saat bibir kami sedikit bersentuhan, " _especially about you."_

Ya, aku ingin masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Apakah akan terasa menyenangkan?

Ia adalah Pria yang sangat sempurna.

 _I have no reason for rejecting him._

Meskipun ia adalah Ayah kandungku sendiri.

" _Be mine, Daddy._ "

Lalu aku menciumnya dengan dalam.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baekhyun, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

" _Ok. What is it?_ "

"Apakah kau mempunyai Kekasih?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya kami baru saja berakhir 2 bulan yang lalu."

"Kenapa? Kau berselingkuh darinya?"

Aku memicingkan mataku untuk menatap wajah tampannya.

"Dia yang menyelingkuhiku."

Setelah kami tiba di _Mansion_ -nya, tanpa malu ia menggendong tubuhku setelah sebelumnya kami berciuman dengan hebat di dalam Mobil. Ia membawaku ke dalam Kamarnya dan mendudukkan tubuhku di atas Ranjang miliknya.

"Dan kau, apa kau memiliki seorang Kekasih?" aku berbalik bertanya padanya.

"Sejak awal aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Kecuali setelah bertemu denganmu."

Konyol.

Ia melakukannya lagi. Ia selalu mendekat ke arahku dan menatapku layaknya aku adalah Kekasihnya.

"Baekhyun... _we need to talk seriously_."

Suara beratnya menyapa telingaku. Sial! Kenapa aku bisa memiliki seorang Ayah sepertinya?

" _No. We don't_."

"Lihat aku, Park Baekhyun."

Dia terlihat sangat menuntut. Dan juga... _why he's so hot_?

" _I need to know_ , kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi milikmu? Apakah kau sudah membalas cintaku?"

Ia terdengar seperti sedang membahas apa yang aku katakan saat kami sedang di Mobil tadi. _Hell_ , bukankah ia yang memulainya? Ia menyentuh kedua pahaku dengan tangan besarnya dan mencoba untuk membangkitkan nafsuku.

Ia bukanlah seorang Ayah. Ia hanyalah Pria Brengsek.

" _Daddy_ , lihatlah dirimu. _You're fucking perfect!_ "

 _I know I was stupid_.

"Aku tahu itu."

Ia masih sama. Menganggapku sebagai Putera kecilnya. Tetapi cara pandangnya saja yang sedikit berbeda.

" _I always get an erection everytime I'm around you_. Kau tahu itu, Baekhyun?"

Kalian dengar itu? Bukankah ia sudah gila? Dengan mudahnya ia mengatakan bahwa ia selalu ereksi saat sedang bersamaku.

" _Fuck me, please Daddy. I love you."_

Apa lagi yang harus diragukan?

Dia tampan. Kaya raya. Postur tubuhnya sangat sempurna. Aroma tubuhnya begitu maskulin dan memabukkan. Dan lihatlah ekspresi lapar yang saat ini ia tunjukkan padaku. Aku tahu, ia sangat ingin menyentuhku. Saat-ini-juga. Dan _well_ , aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak melampiaskan nafsumu itu, _Daddy_?" dengan lancang aku bertanya padanya. Satu hal yang membuatku sangat penasaran.

Tetapi ia hanya tertawa. Dan apa yang dilakukannya itu, membuatku benar-benar ingin disetubuhi olehnya. Ia begitu jantan. Aku yakin ia dapat memuaskanku dengan cara yang luar biasa.

" _So, you don't remember anything about us, Baby_?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa maksudnya aku tidak mengingat apapun?

"12 tahun. Aku tidak melakukannya selama 12 tahun."

 _What? It's crazy!_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _12 years ago._

 _"Chanyeol! Hentikan! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"_

 _Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan meraih kaos putihnya yang tadi ia lepas. Matanya melirik ke arah Balita yang terbaring sambil menangis di sampingnya._

 _"Apa yang salah? Dia Anakku. Baekhyun adalah Anakku."_

 _Heechul segera menggendong Baekhyun kecil yang sedang menangis dan beranjak dari Kamar itu sesegera mungkin. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Putera satu-satunya yang ia miliki._

 _"Ibu... hiks!"_

 _"Tenanglah Baekhyun. Ibu bersamamu. Ayahmu tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi."_

 _"Sa... sakith hiks!"_

 _"Enyahlah kau keparat!"_

 _Heechul berteriak pada Chanyeol dan Suaminya itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tawaan._

 _Ia segera memakai kembali celananya dan melihat ke arah ranjang yang sudah berantakan tak berbentuk. Di sana juga terdapat baju Baekhyun yang tercecer karena sempat ia robek secara paksa._

 _Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu dimana ia telah memperkosa Baekhyun. Putera kandungnya sendiri. Parahnya, Baekhyun baru saja menginjak usia 5 tahun dua bulan yang lalu. Tetapi dengan bejatnya, ia justru melampiaskan nafsunya pada Bocah manis itu. Tanpa merasa bersalah. Karena ia berpikir, bahwa Baekhyun adalah Puteranya. Itu berarti, Baekhyun adalah miliknya._

 _Ia bebas melakukan apapun yang telah menjadi miliknya._

 _"Heechul! Berhenti. Aku ingin berbicara satu hal denganmu."_

 _Chanyeol berteriak dengan sangat keras hingga suaranya memenuhi lorong Rumah tersebut._

 _"Kita bercerai saat ini juga."_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia tahu bahwa Heechul mendengarkan ucapannya._

 _"Dan setelah Baekhyun tumbuh dewasa nanti... dia akan menjadi milikku. Jika kau keberatan akan hal itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dengan bebas di Dunia ini."_

 _"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Iblis, Park Chanyeol!"_

 ** _Flashback End._**

"Aku memiliki sebuah Perjanjian dengan Ibumu saat kau berusia 5 tahun. Dan saat ini, aku sedang memetik hasil manis dari kerja kerasku menunggumu selama ini."

Aku ingin tertawa mendengar ceritanya. Tetapi aku berusaha untuk menahannya karena tawaku itu sama sekali tidak tepat dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Dan kau memintaku untuk menyetubuhimu? Aku merasa mimpiku baru saja menjadi kenyataan."

Dengan cepat aku duduk di atas pangkuannya dan menempatkan bokongku tepat di atas ereksinya. Aku menggesek-gesekkannya hingga benda panjang tumpul itu mengeras di balik celananya.

 _"Ahh.. Daddy. Fuck me please_."

Aku berbisik padanya. Ia menyeringai dan mendekatkan bibir kami berdua. Sedikit bersentuhan. Saling merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing.

 _"My son... you're such a bitch."_

.

.

.

.

.

 _(*Next Chapter is NC time. Prepare yourself.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Ia mengambil nafas yang dalam dan menangkup wajahku, menatap intens pada bibirku. Ia menggigit kecil bibirnya dan mendengar erangan darinya. Ia terlihat ragu. _And I can't wait anymore._

Aku bersandar padanya dan menciumnya lebih dulu.

Ia terkesiap, namun aku terus menciumnya semampuku. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya lalu menggigitnya. Ia terkesiap untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seolah ia kalah dalam pertarungan argument kami tadi, ia memilih untuk mengambil alih ciuman itu dan menjilat bibirku berkali-kali.

Aku mendesah ketika lidahnya mengeksplorasi mulutku dan menghisap lidahku. Ciumannya terasa begitu menakjubkan seperti yang aku impikan selama ini. Aku mendesah dengan senang hati dan menariknya lebih dekat ke arahku.

Aku masih di atas pangkuannya, mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya dan menarik rambutnya secara lembut. Ia mendesah di dalam mulutku yang memberikan rasa tergelitik ke seluruh tubuhku. Milikku sudah sangat basah saat ini, celana dalamku basah karena _precum._

Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku dan menarik tubuhku agar terus menekan miliknya. Ia masih bertahan pada posisi duduknya, sementara aku mengangkanginya. Kami berdua bernafas dengan berat dan bibirku membengkak. Mata tajamnya tertutup dan ia terengah-engah.

" _Screw what people think. I need you, so much. I don't fucking care if you are my Father. You are the only man I ever want,"_ ucapku terengah-engah.

Ia tertawa dan menarik tubuhku kembali menekan ereksinya.

"Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, sayang. _You make me so hard."_ Ia berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku ingin merasakanmu, _Daddy. God! I want you for so long_ ," aku mengumpat padanya. Nafsuku sudah berada di ujung kepala.

Aku segera melepaskan pakaian atasku lalu melemparnya sembarang ke atas lantai. Matanya masih tertutup dan aku membawa kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh dadaku. Dan matanya terbuka. Ia melihat dadaku yang kini sudah disentuh oleh tangan besarnya. Kulihat ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan perlahan ia meremas dadaku dengan lembut.

" _So Baby, you want me huh?_ Kau menginginkan Ayahmu untuk menyentuhmu di tempat tersembunyi ini?"

Di setiap perkataannya, satu tangannya tergerak untuk meremas dadaku dan satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meremas bokongku.

" _Yes, Daddy_. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku. Aku milikmu, _Daddy_."

" _You are such a bad boy,_ Baekhyun. Kau ingin Ayahmu menyentuhmu seperti ini?"

Aku terkesiap ketika ia menekan putingku lalu memainkannya. Ia memperhatikan reaksiku dan melakukannya lebih keras lagi.

" _Ahhh Daddy. I want you Daddy_. Tidak hanya menyentuhku. Aku ingin kau menggunakan tubuhku."

Aku meraih satu tangannya yang berada di bokongku ke arah dimana lubangku berada. Dengan lincah ia memainkan jemari besarnya di sana dan membuat tubuhku lemas. Aku bersandar di bahu lebarnya dan terus mendesah.

" _Ahhh Daddy…"_

Aku tidak dapat menahan jeritanku ketika ia mulai memasukkan satu jarinya, disusul dengan jari-jari yang lain ke dalam lubangku. Satu tangannya yang masih berada di dadaku pun tidak berhenti mengusap-usap putingku.

" _Yes Daddy. Don't stop, ughh_."

Setelah puas bermain dengan lubangku, ia beralih untuk meraih ereksiku lalu mengocoknya dengan lembut. Semula aku menikmatinya, tetapi semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat. Aku tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

" _Ahhh Daddy._ Jangan berhenti," aku merengek padanya.

Namun ketika aku ingin meraih puncak kenikmatanku, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menarik jauh kedua tangannya dari tubuhku.

" _Daddy! Why did you stop?_ Aku sudah sangat dekat!" Aku protes padanya.

Ia hanya terkekeh dan mencium bibirku sekali lagi.

 _"_ _I want to taste you when you cum, Baby_. Sekarang lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu dan berbaringlah di hadapanku."

Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih setelah mendengar suara beratnya. Aku segera bangkit dari pangkuannya dan melepaskan sisa pakaianku yang masih melekat di tubuhku. Ia tak henti menatap tubuhku dan membuat wajahku terasa memanas.

Aku segera berbaring di atas Ranjang _kingsize_ -nya dan ia berdiri di antara kedua kakiku yang terbuka. Aku melihatnya melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya di hadapanku dan ia mulai menatap ke arah ereksiku yang sudah tersaji untuknya.

Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat keras ketika ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada milikku.

" _So pink and so soft. I'm such a lucky guy,"_ ucapnya.

Hingga aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat ketika merasakan lembut dan hangat bibirnya membungkus kemaluanku.

Aku merengek dan mendesah keras ketika ia mulai menjilati milikku.

" _Yes Daddy! Fuck me with your mouth, aahhhh_!"

Aku memperhatikan ekspresinya. Ia terlihat menyukai ucapan kotorku. Ia semakin cepat dan keras membuatku bergetar dan menjerit karena ulahnya. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan Ayahku akan sehebat ini dalam memuaskan hasratku.

" _Daddy… hhhh~ I'm cumminggggg… Ugh Daddyyy~"_

 _I've never cum so hard like this before, and Daddy lick all my 'juice'_. Aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasku.

"Kau terasa sangat istimewa, sayang."

Ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang terdapat cairan milikku. Lalu ia menindih tubuhku dan tersenyum menatap wajahku yang berantakan.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?" ucapnya.

Reflek aku membuka mulutku dan menerima ciuman darinya. Ia menciumku dengan lembut dan aku merasakan cairanku di dalam mulutnya. Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat luar biasa seperti ini.

Tanganku mencari keberadaan kejantanan Ayahku dan aku mengusapnya lembut begitu aku menemukannya. _Wow! It's so big!_ Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika miliknya yang besar ini memenuhi lubangku.

Sementara itu, tangannya yang besar itu terus bermain di dalam lubangku dan ia berbisik sesuatu setelah ciuman kami berakhir.

"Milikmu masih sangat sempit. Aku harus membiasakannya terlebih dahulu."

Aku mengangguk. Kami melanjutkan ciuman kami, dan sesekali aku mendesah kecil karena gerakan tangannya di dalam lubangku. Begitupun dengannya, ia sedikit mengerang ketika aku mulai mengocok kejantanannya secara perlahan.

 _His cock is so big and thick._ Kami saling bertatapan di sela ciuman kami dan gerakan tangan kami. Miliknya sudah ereksi secara sempurna. Dan aku tahu, bahwa saat ini ia masih menahan dirinya untuk memasukiku. Lihatlah! Sikapnya itu semakin membuatku tergila-gila padanya.

" _Ahhh~ Daddy…_ "

Aku semakin tidak sabar. Aku ingin ia segera memenuhiku saat ini juga. Aku melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan meminta belas kasih. Dan ia memang cukup pintar untuk mengetahui arti pandanganku itu. Ia terlihat seperti ingin mengabulkannya.

 _"_ _Baby, I love to cum inside your body."_

 _Really? He's going to fuck me?_

Aku memperhatikannya menaiki Ranjang dan menempatkan ereksinya tepat di depan pintu analku. Sebelum ia melakukannya, ia meraih satu tanganku lalu dikecupnya. Ia tersenyum penuh makna ke arahku dan ia semakin terlihat tampan di mataku.

" _I'm going to fuck you so hard, Baby. I've been dreaming of your tight hole around my cock for a long time."_

Tangan besarnya perlahan meraih pinggangku dan tangannya yang lain menuntun miliknya untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangku.

Dengan sebuah dorongan keras ia berhasil memasukiku dan aku menangis keras. Ia mengusap lelehan airmataku dan membisikkan beberapa kata ke telingaku.

" _Baby, the worst is over._ Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Aku berjanji ini akan sangat menyenangkan," suara beratnya benar-benar menyiksaku.

Ia masih belum melakukan gerakannya, ia justru mengecupi bibirku, turun ke leher dan berakhir di dadaku. Ia menghisap putingku dengan lembut dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang baru saja aku rasakan.

Rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang, dan aku menggerakkan pinggulku memancingnya untuk bergerak.

"Kau dapat bergerak, _Daddy_. Kau dapat menyetubuhi Puteramu. Jadikan aku milikmu. Jadikan aku Kekasihmu."

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik kedua kakiku semakin memperdalam penyatuan kami. Ia menyeringai kecil dan ia kembali berbicara padaku.

"Sayang, aku ingin kau melihat bagaimana milikku menghabisi lubangmu."

 _He's so fucking crazy! But I like it! I love him so much!_

Perlahan aku bangun dari posisi berbaringku dan kedua tanganku membantuku untuk menahan berat tubuhku. Dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Miliknya bahkan baru setengah masuk ke dalam lubangku, tetapi aku sudah merasa benar-benar penuh. Miliknya sungguh besar. Keadaan sekitar kami terasa sangat panas. Perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan miliknya masuk lebih dalam lagi dan aku meringis menahan gejolak di tubuhku.

" _Oh Daddy, I'm so full._ Milikmu terlalu besar untuk lubang kecilku, _Daddy_. Setubuhi aku dengan keras, _Daddy_."

Dengan itu ia mulai menarik seluruh miliknya dari lubangku dan menyisakan ujung ereksinya tertinggal di dalam tubuhku. Lalu ia mendorongnya kembali dengan keras dan aku kembali menangis terisak karena rasa nikmat yang diberikannya.

" _Fuck! You're so tight, Baby._ Kau adalah milikku sekarang. Tubuhmu adalah milikku," umpatnya.

Ia mulai menyetubuhiku dengan kasar. Nafasku terengah dan aku membuka bibirku untuk membantuku bernafas.

" _Yes, Daddy._ Aku adalah milikmu. Lubangku memang tercipta untuk penismu. Setubuhi aku sebagai Pelacurmu. _Please, Daddy_."

Ia terkekeh dan semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ucapan kotorku selalu berhasil membuatnya semakin bernafsu. Aku tahu, bahwa ia menyukai cara bicaraku yang kotor seperti itu terhadapnya.

Sementara aku, dengan senang hati aku memuaskan nafsunya. Aku sangat menyukai setiap sentuhannya pada tubuhku. Bibirnya yang tebal dan manis itu, bagaikan _dessert_ bagiku.

Aku tak sanggup lagi berada di posisi ini. Aku menjatukan tubuhku dan menggigit jemariku untuk meredam desahanku yang tak hentinya keluar. Ia memperhatikanku. Seolah ia tak membiarkanku terbebas dari cengkramannya, ia kembali memeluk tubuhku dan menciumi leherku dengan bibir lembutnya.

Aku membalas pelukannya dan merasakan sensasi nikmat dari penyatuan tubuh kami yang masih berlangsung. Menyempatkan diriku untuk mengusap peluh di dahi tegasnya, lalu mengecupi wajah tampannya.

"Baekhyun… _arghh, my Baby_."

Ia berusaha berbicara padaku di sela rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan ketika lubangku terus menjepit miliknya dengan erat. Aku menunjukkan senyuman termanisku padanya, dan mencengkram lengan kekarnya karena menahan gejolak di dalam perutku.

" _Yes, Daddy?_ "

" _I'm close. You're so tight. You want my cum in your hole, Baby? Answer me."_

Kini aku yang tertawa kecil karena ucapannya. Kemudian aku mengangguk dan menangkup wajah tampannya.

" _Yes, Daddy. Please cum inside me. Give me your cum… Ugh!"_

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat dan aku melihat ribuan bintang. Aku baru saja mendapatkan orgasmeku. Tak lama, aku mendengarnya mendesah keras dan ia pun tiba pada orgasmenya setelahku.

" _Take that, Baby. Take my cum… my little Son."_

 _He cum so hard._ Dan ia menarik miliknya keluar dari lubangku bersamaan dengan mengalirnya cairan putih miliknya. Mengalir ke kedua pahaku dan terasa begitu hangat. Mungkin sebagian mengalir ke sprey yang kami tiduri sedari tadi.

Aku bertahan dengan posisiku, memegangi perutku dengan kedua tanganku karena gejolak yang sangat luar biasa. Ia memperhatikanku dan melihat cairan miliknya membanjiri lubangku. Ia nampak puas akan hasil kerjanya.

"Baekhyun…"

Nafasku masih terengah. Aku hanya meliriknya melalui ujung mataku.

" _Yeshh… Daddy? Hahh.. hahhh~"_

Ia mengusap wajahku dengan lembut dan mengecup singkat bibirku.

" _I want a child. Your child._ "


	5. Chapter 5

"Sayang, kau nampak tegang. _How about trying to relax_?"

Ia berbisik di telingaku. Tubuhku sedikit bergetar dan aku mengangguk lemah, mencoba untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Sepasang lengannya yang kekar tergerak untuk meremas kedua bahuku dan perlahan turun hingga lenganku. _I'm moaned at the relaxing feeling._

" _What a naughty boy,_ Baekhyun. Tidak seharusnya kau menggoda Ayahmu seperti itu. Selalu menggerakkan bokongmu yang mungil itu di depan wajahku dan sekarang kau mendesah seperti seorang Pelacur? Bagaimana jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu terus mendesah seperti itu?"

Itulah Ayahku. Ia selalu berucap seperti itu bahkan ketika aku melakukan hal-hal yang kecil.

Aku hanya datang ke Ruangan pribadinya dan menemaninya bekerja seharian. Hingga tak sadar aku hampir saja terlelap karena terlalu lama menunggunya. Tetapi apa yang aku dapatkan saat ini? Ia justru terlihat seperti ingin menghabisiku.

Menanggapi perkataannya barusan, aku memilih untuk bangkit dan berdiri di depannya. Mengembangkan senyumanku dan menyingkap celana pendek yang aku kenakan. Wajahku memerah karena aku baru saja menunjukkan tubuhku padanya, terlebih setelah melihat reaksinya. Ia terpaku dan segera menutup _laptop_ -nya.

" _See_ , Baekhyun. Kau menikmati apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku? _Well then, guess I have to punish you."_

Aku terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku dan mendorong tubuhku ke atas meja. Bajuku yang baru saja dirobek olehnya, membuat dadaku bersentuhan langsung dengan kaca dingin meja kerjanya. Aku berdiri menungginginya sehingga bokong mungilku tersaji secara langsung di depan matanya.

"Ahhh~"

Aku mendesah kecil ketika ia menekankan ereksinya pada bokongku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat dan kedua tanganku meremas kuat pinggiran meja tersebut.

Aku mulai merasakan tangan besarnya meraih dadaku dan meremasnya. Memainkan _nipple_ -ku yang sudah menegang dengan kasar, dan membuatku terangsang dengan sangat mudah.

" _I'm going to make you squirt._ "

 _Horny from his animalistic declaration,_ aku sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika jari-jari besarnya mulai bermain di dalam lubangku yang gatal. Sesekali aku merasakan ia memeras ereksiku dan hal itu membuatku tersiksa. Mati-matian aku menahan desahanku agar tidak terlalu keras dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahku sendiri. Ia sungguh gila! Ia menyentuhku dengan sangat gila!

Kemudian aku merasakan akan tiba pada puncaknya, pandanganku menggelap dan kepalaku mulai pusing untuk menerima badai nikmat itu. Semakin ia mempercepat gerakannya, semakin membuat kakiku lemas dan hampir saja terjatuh.

Sebenarnya, aku membutuhkan miliknya saat ini, bukan hanya jemarinya. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk meminta hal itu padanya, karena aku sudah lebih dulu menyemburkan cairanku di dalam genggaman tangannya.

Nafasku terengah-engah dan mencoba untuk menetralkan detak jantungku yang berpacu sangat cepat. Kemudian aku berbalik menghadap padanya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kau… kauhh hahh… kau curang, _Daddy_."

Lihatlah! Ia masih terlihat sangat rapih dengan setelah jas mahalnya, sementara penampilanku, amat sangat berantakan hanya karena permainan jarinya. Aku menatapnya dengan amarah, tetapi ia hanya tertawa kecil atas respon dari ekspresiku.

"Bersihkan cairanmu di Kamar mandi. Kita akan melanjutkannya setelah pekerjaanku selesai. Kau lebih baik tidak memakai celana dalammu dan duduklah di atas pangkuanku setelah itu."

Aku berdecih. Mengabaikan setiap perkataannya tadi, aku memilih untuk berjinjit meraih rambutnya dan meremasnya sedikit. Menyatukan bibir kami dengan kasar dan memainkan lidahku di dalam mulutnya.

Tanganku terus menggoda kejantanannya dan cukup lama usahaku, akhirnya miliknya mulai mengeras dan tegak seperti kayu. Aku tertawa kecil di sela ciuman panas kami dan perlahan merasakan tubuhku dibawa olehnya ke atas meja kerjanya yang lebar.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami lebih dulu dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana… _Daddy_?"

" _Forget it. I will fucking you on the table_."

Aku merasakan ia menabrakkan tubuhnya padaku bersamaan dengan kejantanannya mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangku. Sontak aku memeluk tubuh kekarnya dan menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya.

Tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan selain mendesah keras ketika merasakan dorongan kasarnya pada lubangku. Miliknya yang sungguh-sungguh besar itu mencium _spot_ di dalam lubangku, membuat tubuhku bergetar karena rasa nikmat yang terus diberikannya. Seiring waktu yang terus berjalan, kami menikmati setiap detik yang kami miliki saat ini. Hingga kami tiba pada sebuah puncak dengan sejuta rasa nikmat, aku merasakan ia menenggelamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam dan menyemburkan cairan hangatnya di dalam sana. Aku hampir pingsan karena rasa nikmat yang bertubi-tubi aku rasakan.

" _Why you do that to me, Dad_?"

Aku merengek padanya sambil menerima ciuman lembutnya yang terputus-putus pada bibirku.

" _Well, I need some pleasure to make you pregnant, Honey_."

Jika hal itu yang benar-benar ia inginkan, aku akan mengabulkan permintaannya dan keluar dari Sekolahku untuk mengandung Anaknya.

"Aku tidak ingin bersekolah lagi, _Daddy_. Aku akan terdiam di Rumah dan mengandung Anakmu."

" _Why? You want to get in trouble_?"

" _It's honestly no problem, Daddy."_

" _How about your Mom?"_

"Aku bisa berbohong padanya, Ayah." Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Baekhyun, kau Anak yang baik. Ayah semakin jatuh cinta padamu."


	6. Chapter 6

_Niatnya Yuta mau bikin Drabble, tapi kok makin ke sini Yuta mikir kalo FF ini gabisa dibikin Drabble dan cerita singkat. Probably, basically Yuta emg gabisa bikin cerita tanpa plot yang jelas. Udah kebiasaan bikin FF yang panjang dan berchapter-chapter._  
 _Jadi, Yuta putuskan untuk membuat FF ini secara rinci dan perchapternya akan Yuta bikin lebih panjang._  
 _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Readers yang belum terjawab, akan Yuta usahakan untuk memberikan jawabannya di setiap Chapter. Semoga kalian nyambung sama jalan cerita FF ini, karena seperti biasa... inilah karakter penulisan Yuta yang udah 'dari sananya'.  
_

 _Okay, I hope you guys enjoying my story. I'll try to write the best story :)  
_

* * *

Baekhyun memperhatikan langkah kakinya sendiri menelusuri lorong demi lorong Gedung Kantor milik sang Ayah. Tujuannya saat ini adalah ia bisa keluar dari Gedung ini. Ia berniat untuk merokok di luar Gedung dan merenungi apa yang telah diperbuatnya selama ini.

Semua yang ia lakukan terhadap sang Ayah terlihat salah.

Amat sangat salah.

Ia mencintai dan mulai terobsesi oleh kesempurnaan Ayah kandungnya sendiri.

Baru saja ia hendak mengeluarkan sebatang rokok, suara rintihan seseorang lebih dulu terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya. Terpaksa ia mencari suara rintihan itu karena rasa penasarannya yang menuntut.

Tubuhnya seketika menegang kala mendapati seorang Lelaki yang terduduk bersandar pada dinding dengan wajah babak belur. Apa yang telah terjadi pada Lelaki itu? Apakah ia baru saja dikeroyok oleh seseorang di belakang Gedung Kantor yang sepi ini?

"Paman… kau tidak apa-apa? Aku bisa membantumu untuk memanggilー"

"Jangan melapor siapapun."

Baekhyun menutup bibirnya. Pasalnya saat ini pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan Baekhyun seperti pernah bertemu dengan Lelaki ini sebelumnya. Tetapi… kenapa ia tidak mengingatnya?

" _I don't know what happen to you_. Dan… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Lelaki itu. Dan dengan mengejutkan Lelaki itu pun berjalan ke arahnya, hingga mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Bisakah kau membantuku untuk mengobati luka-luka ini?" tanya Lelaki itu dengan tidak yakin.

" _Well you asked for it? We are fucking stranger,_ Paman."

Lelaki itu menyeringai. "Jangan memanggilku Paman, Park Baekhyun. Aku tidak setua itu."

"Kau mengetahui namaku?"

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap wajah tampan Lelaki berusia sekitar 30-an di hadapannya ini. Ternyata memang benar, ia pernah bertemu dengan Lelaki ini sebelumnya.

" _Of course yes._ Siapa yang tidak mengenal Putera tunggal dari seorang Park Chanyeol?"

"Um… aku rasa kita harus membicarakannya." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. Ia pun tidak yakin kenapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Kau ingin ke Ruanganku? Bantu aku untuk mengobati luka-luka ini. Argh… ini sakit sekali."

Lelaki itu membuat gerakan menahan sakit di wajahnya secara berlebihan. Membuat Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan 'terpaksa' menyetujui permintaan Lelaki ini.

"Huft… haruskah aku menunda niatku untuk merokok?"

"Kau bisa melakukannya di Ruanganku."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kau adalah Putera Park Chanyeol."

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu!"

Setelah berjalan dan melewati beberapa Lantai menggunakan _lift_ , akhirnya mereka tiba pada sebuah Ruangan yang Baekhyun yakini adalah Ruangan Pribadi yang terlihat… khusus, milik Lelaki ini. Sepenting itukah posisi Lelaki ini di Kantor ini? Jika iya, bukankah Lelaki ini masih tetap 'bawahan' Ayahnya?

"Siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan."

Baekhyun memulai percakapan mereka. Lalu mereka mulai memasuki Ruangan Kerja yang mewah itu dan Lelaki itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk. Sementara dirinya, terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam laci besar yang terdapat di sudut Ruangan itu.

"Namaku adalah Kim Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai jika kau mau. Dan mungkin kau lupa bahwa kita pernah bertemu pada saat acara makan malam bersama Ayahmu dan Luhan."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya ia mulai mengingat sosok Lelaki ini. Lelaki yang tak sengaja ditemuinya saat dirinya baru saja keluar dari Kamar mandi.

" _Okay_ , aku mengingatnya. Jadi… apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Ayahku?"

Sepasang mata sipit milik Baekhyun terus memperhatikan setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Kini bahkan Lelaki yang mengaku bernama Kai ini sudah terduduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Hubungan seperti apa maksudmu? Jika hubungan Pekerjaan, itu sudah tentu. Tapi jika hubungan yangー"

" _He's mine!_ "

Penyataan Baekhyun cukup membuatnya tersentak kaget. Baekhyun berucap seolah Chanyeol itu adalah miliknya. Bukan Ayahnya.

"Setahuku, Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun termasuk Istrinya sendiri. Maka dari itu aku cukup terkejut atas pernyataanmu."

Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan mengambil kotak obat yang berada di pangkuan Kai. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan kapas beserta sebotol alkohol.

" _I'm sorry_. Sepertinya aku telah salah bicara."

Kai menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang kesal. Ia memang baru mengenal Baekhyun, tetapi dari pertemuan pertama mereka, ia sudah bisa tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah Anak yang keras kepala.

" _If you think I'm stubborn, of course I'm not_!"

"Hahaha baiklah baiklah."

Baekhyun mulai mengobati luka di wajah Kai; yang tidak ia ketahui darimana luka itu berasal, dengan hati-hati. Tidak ada salahnya jika ia membantu Pria tampan ini, lagipula, Kai merupakan Teman Ayahnya, jadi itu bukanlah sebuah masalah besar baginya.

" _Baekhyun, may I say something to you?"_ Baekhyun melirik Kai sekilas dan masih dengan menutup rapat bibirnya, ia mengangguk kecil.

" _I don't know your past, nor do I know your present_. Tetapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku berada di sini untukmu… _and I told you before that I will take care of you no matter what, so let me do just that, ok?_ "

Perkataan aneh apa lagi yang diucapkan oleh Lelaki ini?

Mungkinkah permintaan Ayahnya berhubungan dengan perkataan Kai?


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE** : Bagi yang merasa keberatan dengan gaya penulisan FF ini, silahkan close tab :)

 **[Chapter 7]**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya; mengobati luka Kai, dan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Lelaki itu di Ruangannya.

Ingin marah, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukan itu. Kai adalah seorang yang sangat asing, yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padanya. Entahlah Kai adalah seorang Psikopat atau semacamnya, sungguh ia tidak perduli. Tetapi satu hal yang ia takuti adalah…

Sang Ayah.

Ia takut Ayahnya akan marah besar terhadapnya jika ia memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang.

Saat ini tidak ada tujuan selain Ruangan Ayahnya, ia harus segera menemui Ayahnya dan tak lama pintu _Lift_ terbuka. Ia segera memasuki _Lift_ tersebut agar ia bisa dengan cepat tiba di Ruangan sang Ayah yang terletak 3 Lantai di atas Lantai ini.

Dahinya berkeringat, dan ia melihat jelas refleksi dirinya pada kaca yang menjadi dinding _Lift_ tersebut. Kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Ia yakin bahwa ia adalah Anak yang baik. Ia selalu meraih Peringkat di Kelasnya dan tak pernah sekalipun melewati Pelajarannya.

Tetapi apa yang terjadi padanya kali ini?

Ia tidak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi selain Ayahnya.

Obsesinya terhadap sang Ayah, nyatanya tidak dapat membuatnya berpikir jernih lagi.

 _Ting!_

Pintu _Lift_ terbuka menandakan ia telah tiba di Lantai tujuannya. Namun tubuhnya terasa kaku saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depannya. Menatap langsung pada kedua matanya.

Ia ingin keluar dari _Lift_ itu, tetapi dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik kembali tubuhnya ke dalam _Lift_. Ia melihat Chanyeol menekan tombol menuju Lantai paling atas Gedung ini dan kembali melihat ke arahnya.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain, namun beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman menawannya.

"Kau selalu melakukan hal yang membuatku tidak dapat melakukan aktivitasku dengan benar, Park Baekhyun," ucap Chanyeol. Ia berjalan mendekati sang Putera dan mulai memeluk tubuh mungil Anaknya tersebut. Di sini hanya ada mereka berdua, mengingat tidak ada siapapun yang menggunakan _Lift_ ini. Terlebih menuju ke Lantai paling atas Gedung ini; yang notabenenya memiliki 45 Lantai.

"Kau… marah padaku, Ayah?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merasakan kedua tangan besar Ayahnya telah melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya.

" _No, I'm not mad._ Aku hanya mencemaskanmu karena tak berada di sampingku dalam waktu yang cukup lama."

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terjebak di antara dinding kaca dan tubuh tinggi sang Ayah. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain menerima sikap sang Ayah terhadapnya. Hal yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut adalah ketika Chanyeol menempelkan dahi mereka dan berkata, " _so how about we continue on what we were doing earlier_? Aku sedikit jengkel ketika kau tiba-tiba ingin keluar Gedung hanya untuk merokok."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menjawab perkataan Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol kini mencium dahinya lalu kedua pipinya hingga ke leher. Bahkan Chanyeol mulai menjilati lehernya.

" _Daddy… what are you doing_?"

" _Oh come on, I know you want it too_ ," Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada seduktif.

"Ayah, kita sedang berada di dalam _Lift_ ," untuk yang kedua kalinya, Baekhyun melayangkan protes.

"Ini tidak akan lama," Chanyeol memaksa. Tiba-tiba ia menangkup bokong milik Baekhyun dan meremasnya berirama. Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya dan tanpa sadar menutup kedua matanya menikmati perbuatan sang Ayah.

" _I promise to make it quick_ ," bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga bagian bawah tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Ternyata memang benar, ia akan mudah bernafsu bila dekat dengan Puteranya tersebut.

" _Shit_!"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menyeringai. " _That moans are going to be my favorite sound soon,_ " Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Jika semua ini dilanjutkan, maka Baekhyun akan kehilangan kendalinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" suara berat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menyapa telinganya. Jangan lupakan gesekkan milik mereka berdua, dan juga remasan tangan Chanyeol yang begitu nikmat.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol.

" _You'll make it quick… right_?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

" _Really quick, I promise_."

Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya pada tubuh sang Ayahnya, disambut oleh Chanyeol dan ia meletakkan kedua tangan Baekhyun pada lehernya. Lalu ia melanjutkan untuk menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun kecuali bibirnya. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa semakin memanas, dan mengingat tempat yang mereka gunakan saat ini, membuatnya bersemangat sepuluh kali lipat.

" _Fuck Daddy… I want you more_!"

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu, dan dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan, membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar menyentuhnya.

" _Shit, say that again… call me Daddy one more time_ ," ucap Chanyeol. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi lapar dalam waktu yang singkat.

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan merayap masuk ke dalam celana Baekhyun, dan sebelum Chanyeol melakukan hal yang lebih lagi, pintu _Lift_ itu terbuka. Mereka telah tiba di Lantai 45 Gedung ini.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh sang Ayah dengan cepat ketika ada seseorang yang baru saja akan memasuki _Lift_ tersebut.

"Selamat siang Tuan Park."

Salah seorang Karyawan itu tidak begitu _familiar_ bagi Baekhyun, dan ia melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejutnya. Sementara Chanyeol terlihat merapihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan dan memposisikan dirinya berdiri di samping sang Putera.

"Selamat siang, Kyungsoo," jawab Chanyeol. Kemudian ia meletakkan satu tangannya di atas bahu Baekhyun dan memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Karyawan yang bernama Kyungsoo tersebut.

"Ah perkenalkan, dia adalah Baekhyun… Puteraku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat pada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan kikuk. Entahlah, mungkin Kyungsoo menyadari wajahnya yang amat sangat memerah akibat perbuatan sang Ayah.

"Kau memiliki Putera yang manis, Tuan."

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol perlahan turun ke pinggangnya. Ayahnya merangkulnya dengan erat dan tetap menunjukkan senyuman menawannya.

"Tentu saja, maka dari itu aku sangat menyayanginya."

Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun tetaplah Anaknya. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun dengan rasa sayangnya yang besar, dan juga rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun yang menganggapnya sebagai Kekasih.

"Kyungsoo, aku hampir lupa menyampaikan hal ini padamu. Sore nanti, kau harus menghadiri sebuah Rapat bersama Kai. Bantu aku untuk mewakili Perusahaan ini, karena malam ini aku harus menemani Puteraku."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Sang Ayah nyatanya baru saja menyebutkan nama Kai; seorang Lelaki yang baru saja ditemuinya, dan meminta Karyawannya ini untuk menghadiri Rapat bersama Kai?

Entah perasaan macam apa yang ia rasakan, ia seperti tidak terlalu menyukai ekspresi sumringah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia memiliki firasat besar bahwa Karyawan Ayahnya ini memiliki perasaan tertentu pada Kai. Dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

Tidak bohong, ia menjadi sedikit egois saat ini karena menginginkan Kai untuk menjadi miliknya juga.

Namun apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Saat ini ia sedang bersama Ayahnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Park."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Flashback]**

 _ **12 years ago.**_

 _Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kelahiran Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun kini sudah menginjak 5 usia tahun. Awalnya ia tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki seorang Ayah lain, karena Ibunya tak pernah sekali pun menyebut nama Ayah di hadapannya dan juga Adiknya yang berusia 3 tahun; Oh Sehun._

 _Yang Baekhyun tahu, ia hanya memiliki seorang Ayah. Yaitu, Hangeng. Yang ia pikir adalah Ayah kandungnya. Ternyata bukan… tepatnya setelah ia mendengarkan percakapan Ibunya melalui sambungan telepon beberapa menit yang lalu._

 _Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan sang Ibu yang melangkah mendekatinya dan berlutut di hadapannya sambil memegang kedua bahunya._

" _Baekhyun, kau masih mengingat Paman Chanyeol?" tanya Heechul. Baekhyun kecil hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _Tentu ia mengingat Paman Chanyeol. Seorang Paman berwajah tampan yang sering membelikannya hadiah setiap minggunya._

" _Ia ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin memberimu hadiah di hari ulang tahunmu. Apa kau bersedia?"_

 _Mendengar kata hadiah, Baekhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. Wajah imutnya terlihat sumringah dan ia mulai tersenyum pada sang Ibu._

" _Baiklah, sekarang kau harus mandi karena sesaat lagi Paman Chanyeol akan tiba."_

" _Baiklah, Bu."_

 _Dengan langkah yang cepat, Baekhyun berlari ke Kamar mandi dan menjalankan perintah sang Ibu. Ia sudah terbiasa mandi sendiri, semenjak Ibunya sibuk mengurusi sang Adik._

 _Tak beberapa lama, Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan urusan mandinya. Ia segera menuju ke Kamar kecilnya untuk mengenakan pakaian yang bagus. Ini adalah hari istimewanya, dan ia tidak ingin ada sedikitpun kecacatan karena yang ia inginkan adalah kesempurnaan._

 _Handuk putih masih melilit di tubuh mungilnya yang basah. Rambut berwarna cokelat alaminya pun masih basah. Ia membuka pintu Kamarnya, namun betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati sosok Chanyeol; Paman yang telah baik terhadapnya, sedang terduduk di atas Kasur kecilnya._

" _P-paman… sudah tiba?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _Well, Chanyeol sedikit keberatan ketika Baekhyun terus menerus memanggilnya Paman mengingat usianya baru menginjak 26 tahun. Tetapi itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar karena Bocah mungil yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Putera kandungnya sendiri._

" _Mau Paman bantu mencari pakaianmu?"_

 _Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Baekhyun. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, Chanyeol diam-diam menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aroma khas anak kecil yang baru saja mandi dengan produk yang alami khusus anak-anak._

" _Dimana Ibu?"_

 _Baekhyun teringat oleh Ibunya, karena biasanya sang Ibu lah yang menyediakan pakaian untuknya. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak mendapati sang Ibu. Yang ada justru Paman tampan yang baik hati ini._

" _Ibumu sedang berbelanja. Sehun pun ikut dengannya. Sekarang hanya ada kita berdua saja di Rumah ini."_

 _Chanyeol menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya pada Baekhyun, yang membuat Baekhyun kecil benar-benar nyaman saat sedang bersamanya._

" _Paman… kemana kita akan pergi? Aku harus memakai pakaian yang bagus!" tanya Baekhyun antusias._

" _Tidak perlu, sayang. Ah… sepertinya kau akan lebih manis jika tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun."_

 _Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Terlebih, ia kini terus memperhatikan tubuhnya dan perlahan mulai menarik handuk yang melilit tubuh mungilnya._

" _Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sayang." Chanyeol berbisik pada telinga Baekhyun dan menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun menuju ke Kasurnya. Ia memangku tubuh Baekhyun dan membuang jauh-jauh handuk kecil itu._

" _Baiklah Paman," jawab Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun, apa kau tau bahwa aku adalah Ayah kandungmu?"_

 _Chanyeol memulai untuk membahas tujuannya datang ke sini. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun; Putera kandungnya, tahu bahwa ia adalah Ayah kandungnya. Bukannya Hangeng._

" _Ayahku adalah Hangeng, Paman."_

" _Tidak, aku adalah Ayah kandungmu. Dan Hangeng adalah Ayah tirimu. Kau dan Sehun tidak sedarah."_

 _Perkataan Chanyeol sungguh sulit untuk dimengerti Bocah berusia 5 tahun seperti Baekhyun. Beruntung Baekhyun adalah Anak yang cerdas, ia memiliki pemikiran di atas anak-anak lain yang berusia sama dengannya. Ia sedikit mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol._

" _A-ayah…" lirih Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh makna. "Benar. Aku adalah Ayahmu, Baekhyun."_

 _Spontan Baekhyun memeluk tubuh besar sang Ayah dengan tubuh polosnya. Ia bahkan terlupa bahwa ia belum berpakaian sama sekali._

" _Kenapa Ayah tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung halus nan putih milik Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut dengan gerakan yang um… sedikit sensual._

" _Aku tidak memberitahumu, sayang. Karena itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin orang lain ketahui."_

 _Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup singkat pipi gembil Baekhyun yang dingin karena sehabis mandi. Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak menikmati kulit halus bayi milik Putera manisnya tersebut._

" _Kau tidak mempercayai Ayah?" tanya Chanyeol menatap mata polos Puteranya itu.._

" _Aku mempercayaimu Ayah."_

 _Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum menang dan ia mendudukkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun di sampingnya. Sementara dirinya kini mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya satu persatu._

" _Kau harus mengerti dengan apa yang Ayah katakan, Ok? Kau harus tahu bahwa banyak hal yang harus Ayah rahasiakan tentang hubungan kita. Kau adalah rahasia terbesar di dalam hidup Ayah. Ayah tidak ingin Karir Ayah hancur karena hal ini. Kau mengerti sayang?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Ia mulai kedinginan, dan mata sipitnya melirik ke arah Lemari dimana baju-bajunya tersimpan. Ia ingin mengenakan pakaian saat ini juga, karena jika tidak, maka ia akan kedinginan dan demam._

" _Ayah… aku kedinginan. Aku ingin memakai baju."_

" _Tidak, tidak perlu. Ayah yang akan menghangatkanmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

 _Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya terasa sesak saat sang Ayah tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Ia bahkan merasakan kulit tubuhnya bergesekkan dengan kulit tubuh sang Ayah yang entah sejak kapan sudah melepaskan pakaiannya._

 _Dan benar, ia merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa ketika sang Ayah memeluknya seperti ini. Terlebih deru nafas hangat yang membelai wajahnya, entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya._

" _A-ayah…"_

" _Berjanjilah pada Ayah jangan menangis, ok?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia hanya terdiam ketika Chanyeol kini telah meraup bibirnya. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tengah menciumnya, tetapi ia tidak pernah merasakan ciuman sebasah ini sebelumnya. Dan juga, tubuhnya kini bahkan sudah dibaringkan oleh sang Ayah._

 _Ciuman itu terlepas. Baekhyun merasakan gatal di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia ingin Ayahnya mendekapnya kembali dan menyentuhnya. Itu akan terasa sangat hangat baginya._

 _Namun suatu hal terjadi. Heechul nyatanya sudah kembali ke Rumah, dan dengan cepat Chanyeol membetulkan pakaiannya yang sempat terlepas. Ia sempat mengumpat beberapa kali karena harus menunda hasratnya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun kecilnya._

 _Layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, ia memilihkan pakaian untuk Baekhyun dan mengenakannya pada tubuh mungil Puteranya tersebut._

 _Ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Baekhyun yang kebingungan dan tersenyum._

" _Ini adalah rahasia kita bedua. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya, termasuk Ibumu." bisik Chanyeol. Kemudian ia mempertemukan kembali bibir penuhnya pada bibir tipis nan mungil milik Baekhyun._

" _Ayah harus segera pergi. Selamat ulang tahun, Park Baekhyun."_

 _Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Selama itu pula ia tidak bertemu kembali dengan Putera manisnya tersebut. Ia amat sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Namun beberapa kali ia meminta izin dari Heechul, Istrinya tersebut tetap tak membiarkannya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun._

 _Kini ia tengah uring-uringan di dalam Ruangan kerjanya karena begitu merindukan sosok mungil Puteranya, terlebih ketika ia mengingat bibir lembut milik Baekhyun saat ia menciumnya. Ia benar-benar ingin mengulangi hal itu lagi. Bahkan melanjutkan ke hal yang lebih jauh._

 _Persetan dengan larangan Heechul, ia harus bertemu dengan Baekhyun saat ini juga. Lalu ia meraih kunci Mobilnya dan bergegas menuju Rumah Heechul._

 _Untuk sekedar informasi, Chanyeol memiliki masalah yang sangat sulit di dalam hidupnya. Ia adalah seorang Pengusaha yang kaya raya meskipun usianya masih sangat muda untuk memiliki harta sebanyak itu. Namun di samping itu, ia memiliki kehidupan yang sulit. Ia dipaksa oleh sang Ayah untuk menikahi seorang Gadis dan memiliki Anak yang akan menjadi Penerusnya kelak. Tentu ia menolak permintaan itu karena ia benar-benar tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada seseorang, secantik apapun dan sesempurna apapun orang itu, ia benar-benar tak akan tertarik._

 _Di tengah kerisauannya atas tuntutan sang Ayah, tak sengaja ada seorang Teman yang memberitahunya bahwa ia bisa memiliki seorang Anak 'tanpa harus' Menikah atau menghamili seseorang. Yaitu dengan menggunakan metode Bayi tabung. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, ia segera mendatangi Rumah Sakit yang menyediakan pelayanan Bayi tabung dan rela mengeluarkan uang berapapun, asalkan ia bisa mendapatkan Anak kandungnya sendiri._

 _Semua terjadi begitu saja, ia hanya perlu menyumbangkan spermanya dan menanamkannya pada Rahim seseorang. Dan orang yang rela menampung spermanya adalah Heechul. Kim Heechul._

 _Hingga sekian lama ia menunggu, buah hatinya pun terlahir ke Dunia. Anak itu diberi nama Park Baekhyun. Seorang bayi mungil yang manis, yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu kelahirannya di Dunia ini._

 _Namun secara mengejutkan, suatu masalah hadir kembali dalam hidupnya yang sempurna. Yaitu, ia harus Menikahi Heechul; selaku Ibu kandung Anaknya tersebut, karena masalah Data. Anaknya itu harus memiliki Data diri yang jelas karena ia akan menjadi orang yang penting nantinya. Baekhyun harus memiliki Orangtua yang jelas._

 _Ia terpaksa Menikahi Heechul dan mereka melakukannya secara rahasia. Kemudian ia membuat sebuah Perjanjian dengan Heechul dan membiarkan Heechul merawat Anaknya tersebut hingga tumbuh dewasa nanti. Karena ia hanya membutuhkan Baekhyun jika ia sudah tumbuh dewasa._

 _Tentu ia memperhatikan perkembangan Baekhyun selama ini, hingga tak terasa Baekhyun sudah berusia 5 tahun. Baekhyun semakin manis. Ia tumbuh dengan baik dan juga sehat. Hingga sebuah rasa yang aneh muncul dalam benaknya ketika ia semakin sering bertemu dengan Baekhyun._

 _Ia mulai mencintai Anaknya sendiri._

 _Dan saat ini, ia tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya sendiri bahwa ia membutuhkan Baekhyun di hidupnya. Maka, ia harus menemui Baekhyun untuk mengobati rasa rindunya selama 2 bulan ini._

 _Kini ia sudah tiba di Rumah milik Heechul. Ia mengetuk Pintu itu dengan tenang, dan tak beberapa lama Heechul muncul di hadapannya._

" _Apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Biarkan aku merawatnya hingga ia tumbuh dewasa nanti."_

 _Chanyeol mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Heechul. Sebenarnya, ia memiliki tujuan lain selain hanya menemui Baekhyun. Ia ingin menyampaikan surat perceraiannya pada Heechul agar ia bisa terbebas dari status Pernikahan yang memuakkan itu._

" _Untuk saat ini saja. Aku membutuhkannya. Benar-benar membutuhkannya," pinta Chanyeol._

 _Heechul nampak terdiam. Dari awal, ia memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat seperti bukan orang yang baik di matanya. Namun melihat Chanyeol selalu mengabulkan permintaannya selama ini, membuatnya mau tidak mau membiarkan Chanyeol menemui Anaknya tersebut._

" _Kau ingin membawanya?" tanya Heechul._

" _Tidak. Aku akan menemuinya di sini. Tetapi… apa kau bisa meninggalkan kami berdua saja?"_

 _Heechul ingin melayangkan protesnya, namun dengan cepat Chanyeol menginterupsinya._

" _Kumohon."_

 _Heechul menghela nafasnya berat. Kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya._

" _Baiklah. Aku akan mengajak Sehun bersamaku."_

 _Dan mengenai status Sehun, Bocah berusia 3 tahun itu adalah Anak kandung dari Hangeng; Lelaki yang begitu mencintai Heechul, yang baru saja bercerai dari Istrinya. Oh Sehun bukanlah Anak kandung Heechul. Tetapi ia berjanji akan menjadi sosok Ibu yang baik bagi Sehun karena ia pun sangat mencintai Hangeng dan menganggap Sehun sebagai Anak kandungnya sendiri._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lebar. "Terima kasih, Kim Heechul."_

 _Mungkin waktu yang Chanyeol miliki saat ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan paling berharga di dalam hidupnya. Karena ia bisa dengan leluasa menemui Baekhyunnya, yang kini sedang terduduk di meja belajar kecilnya, membaca sesuatu._

 _Dengan jantung yang berdebar, ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Puteranya tersebut dan meletakkan kedua tangan besarnya pada bahu mungil Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun, Ayah datang. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hm?"_

 _Baekhyun kecil nampak terkejut dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sang Ayah. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah cantiknya. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh sang Ayah._

" _Ayah!"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu cukup lama, dan menikmati aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang ia masih sama._

" _Kau merindukan Ayah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat._

" _Kenapa Ayah tidak mengunjungiku selama ini? Aku sangat merindukan Ayah."_

 _Senyuman Chanyeol perlahan luntur. Ia bahkan mengabaikan ucapan Anaknya tersebut._

 _Tatapannya yang semula tertuju pada mata sipit Baekhyun, kini beralih pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Perasaan aneh itu muncul kembali, dan tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera mempertemukan bibirnya pada bibir mungil milik Baekhyun. Tidak hanya mengecup, ia bahkan melumat bibir itu dengan mesra layaknya tengah berciuman dengan sang Kekasih._

 _Saat ini ia adalah penyuka Anak kecil._

 _Dan ia bahkan sangat bernafsu pada Anak kandungnya sendiri._

 _Mimpi dan imajinasinya akhir-akhir ini, kini menjadi kenyataan. Ia dihadapkan oleh sosok mungil Baekhyun dan bahkan sudah terbaring lemah setelah ia membaringkan tubuh Anaknya tersebut di atas Kasur kecil milik Baekhyun._

 _Ia tak mendengar sedikitpun kalimat protes yang dikeluarkan oleh Baekhyun. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin ingin melangkah lebih jauh. Ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh Baekhyun secara paksa; merobeknya, dan mengecupi permukaan kulit halus Baekhyun tanpa terlewat sedikitpun._

" _Baekhyun… Ayah menginginkanmu," gumamnya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan memejamkan kedua matanya menerima seluruh perlakuan sang Ayah terhadap dirinya._

 _Kini Chanyeol beralih pada bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun dan mulai membuka kedua paha mungil milik Baekhyun. Dengan hati-hati ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menghisap benda mungil yang berada di antara kedua paha mungil Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun hanya meremas kuat bahunya, karena ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun pasti tengah merasakan hal yang aneh akibat perbuatannya kali ini._

" _A-ayah…" Baekhyun merengek. Ia membuka lebar kedua pahanya membiarkan sang Ayah 'memakan' kemaluannya. Ini terasa sangat menakjubkan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya._

" _Kau menyukainya, sayang?"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia terus memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak perduli bahwa sang Ayah telah melecehkannya sedemikian rupa. Ia percaya pada Ayahnya, bahwa Ayahnya adalah seseorang yang baik dan tidak akan menyakitinya._

" _Kau ingin Ayah memberikan hal yang lebih dari ini?" tanya Chanyeol._

" _Ya Ayah…"_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai dan melucuti celana yang masih membungkus kedua kaki panjangnya. Hingga kini ia benar-benar telanjang bulat sama seperti Baekhyun._

" _Kau boleh berteriak dan menyuruh Ayah berhenti jika kau merasa kesakitan, ok?"_

 _Nafas Baekhyun tercekat ketika ia merasakan satu jari besar Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang bokongnya. Ia langsung menghalangi tangan sang Ayah dan tanpa sadar airmata mengalir deras pada wajah imutnya._

" _S-sakit… Ayah hikss!"_

 _Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menarik keluar jemarinya dari lubang mungil milik Baekhyun dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun agar lebih tenang. Namun nyatanya Setan telah lebih dulu merasuki dirinya, hingga ia menggantikan jarinya dengan benda yang lebih besar; yaitu kejantanannya._

 _Sungguh, ia ingin memasuki Puteranya ini dan melampiaskan nafsunya saat ini juga._

 _Clokkhh_

" _Ahh Ayah! Hiks! Sakit Ayah… keluarkan! Hiks hiks!"_

 _Baekhyun meronta dan memukul-mukul tubuh sang Ayah. Namun hal yang dilakukannya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Chanyeol. Ia justru terus mendorong masuk miliknya pada lubang mungil Baekhyun agar lebih dalam lagi._

" _Ayahh! Hiks hiks!"_

 _Clokkhh clokkhh clokkhh_

 _Chanyeol semakin gencar memompa tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terlihat rapuh itu, hanya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan isak tangis Baekhyun yang keras karena ia benar-benar tuli dan sudah gelap mata saat ini._

 _Mungkin ia sudah gila karena bernafsu pada Puteranya sendiri, terlebih usianya baru 5 tahun. Namun apa perdulinya? Baekhyun adalah miliknya dan sudah selayaknya ia melakukan hal ini terhadap buah hatinya sendiri._

 _Ia terlihat begitu menikmati perbuatannya pada Baekhyun dan terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah penuh airmata. Saat dirinya hendak tiba pada puncak kenikmatannya, tiba-tiba Pintu Kamar milik Baekhyun terbuka begitu saja. Menunjukkan Heechul yang nampak sangat terkejut._

" _Chanyeol! Hentikan! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"_

 _Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang mungil Baekhyun yang nampak memerah._

 _Chanyeol berdecak kesal dan meraih kaos putihnya yang tadi ia lepas. Matanya melirik ke arah Balita yang terbaring sambil menangis di sampingnya._

" _Apa yang salah? Dia Anakku. Baekhyun adalah Anakku."_

 _Heechul segera menggendong Baekhyun kecil yang sedang menangis dan beranjak dari Kamar itu sesegera mungkin. Ia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Putera satu-satunya yang ia miliki._

" _Ibu… hiks!"_

" _Tenanglah Baekhyun. Ibu bersamamu. Ayahmu tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi."_

" _Sa… sakith hiks!"_

" _Enyahlah kau keparat!"_

 _Heechul berteriak pada Chanyeol dan Suaminya itu hanya menanggapinya dengan tawaan._

 _Ia segera memakai kembali celananya dan melihat ke arah ranjang yang sudah berantakan tak berbentuk. Di sana juga terdapat baju Baekhyun yang tercecer karena sempat ia robek secara paksa._

 _Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisa dimana ia telah memperkosa Baekhyun; Putera kandungnya sendiri. Parahnya, Baekhyun baru saja menginjak usia 5 tahun dua bulan yang lalu. Tetapi dengan bejatnya, ia justru melampiaskan nafsunya pada Bocah manis itu. Tanpa merasa bersalah. Karena ia berpikir, bahwa Baekhyun adalah Puteranya. Itu berarti, Baekhyun adalah miliknya._

 _Ia bebas melakukan apapun yang telah menjadi miliknya._

" _Heechul! Berhenti. Aku ingin berbicara satu hal denganmu."_

 _Chanyeol berteriak dengan sangat keras hingga suaranya memenuhi lorong Rumah tersebut._

" _Kita bercerai saat ini juga."_

 _Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia tahu bahwa Heechul mendengarkan ucapannya._

" _Dan setelah Baekhyun tumbuh dewasa nanti… dia akan menjadi milikku. Jika kau keberatan akan hal itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dengan bebas di Dunia ini."_

" _Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Iblis, Park Chanyeol!"_

 **[Flashback End]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol kembali teringat oleh kejadian 12 tahun silam dimana ia melakukan hal yang bejat pada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun baru berusia 5 tahun. Dan kini, Baekhyun sudah tumbuh dewasa dan terduduk tepat di sampingnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam Mobil Limo milik Chanyeol menuju ke Mansion mewahnya. Dikendarai oleh Paman Lee, sementara ia dan Baekhyun terduduk di kursi belakang.

Chanyeol melirik sosok cantik Baekhyun melalui ujung matanya. Baekhyun nampak memperhatikan keindahan Kota di malam hari yang mereka lewati melalui jendela kaca. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia mempersempit jarak di antara mereka hingga lengan mereka bersentuhan. Baekhyun yang sedikit terkejut, menolehkan kepalanya pada sang Ayah dan merasakan satu tangan sang Ayah sudah berada di atas pahanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Chanyeol lirih. Suaranya yang pelan, terdengar begitu berat di telinga Baekhyun.

"Mengingat tentang apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan sang Ayah merangsangnya dengan mengusap-usap lembut paha bagian dalamnya.

"Masa lalumu. 12 tahun yang lalu."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

" _Should I remember about the past_?"

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alisnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang Ayah. Ia bahkan menuntun tangan sang Ayah untuk menyentuh kemaluannya dan mengusap-usapnya dari luar celana. Baekhyun sungguh pandai menggoda sang Ayah.

" _Fine, but answer me first_."

Chanyeol terlihat begitu menikmati aktivitasnya, terlebih Baekhyun benar-benar kembali menggodanya saat ini.

" _Answer you what_?"

" _One, two or three?_ " tanya Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun sedikit bingung akan pertanyaan sang Ayah.

" _What the fuck does that mean?_ "

" _Before we go to home, I have to do something. So, one, two or three_?"

"Beritahu aku apa maksud dari itu. _I will answer._ "

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun. Ia mulai mengecupi leher Baekhyun dan semakin meremas kemaluan Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya yang tertahan.

" _Answer me,_ " bisik Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun kian memerah. Tangan besar sang Ayah, membungkus erat kemaluannya dan gesekan-gesekan yang ia rasakan terasa semakin nikmat.

" _Fine! Two! My answer is two, Daddy_ ," racau Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan sang Ayah.

" _Perfect_."

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dari paha Baekhyun dan menjilat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sendiri. Hal yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya.

Jadi, apakah hal semacam itu yang dimaksud oleh Ayahnya?

" _Two right?_ " Chanyeol memastikan jawaban Baekhyun tadi.

" _W-wait a second… Daddy_."

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai memandangi area selangkangan Baekhyun yang sudah terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Baekhyun bahkan menahan lengannya, ketika ia mulai menyelipkan kedua jari basahnya pada bokong Baekhyun.

"D-daddy, a-aku… ahh!"

Perkataan Baekhyun terputus ketika ia merasakan kedua jari Chanyeol menerobos masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Tubuhnya mendadak lemas dan wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Sang Ayah terus memainkan jarinya di dalam sana, membuat Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain terdiam menikmatinya.

" _Does it feel good?_ " bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecilnya dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bahu lebar milik Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Paman Lee mendengar suaranya akibat perbuatan bejat sang Ayah.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengejutkannya dengan memberikan sebuah ciuman yang mesra padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum menyambut ciuman dari Chanyeol dan merasakan kenikmatan di area bawah tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat ketika Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk. Sungguh pelan dan sangat teratur.

"Apa yang saat ini kau bayangkan, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciuman mesra mereka. Ia memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang bernafsu.

"A-ayah… kita ha-harus melanjutkannya… aahh~"

Jawaban Baekhyun sangat memuaskan bagi Chanyeol. Namun tentu ia tidak ingin bercinta dengan Putera kecilnya ini di dalam Mobil. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun agar mau kembali bercinta dengannya, dan berhasil. Ia bahkan baru saja mendengar permintaan manis dari bibir Baekhyun.

" _This isn't the time for us, Baby._ "

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan jarinya dengan cepat. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan tatapan memohon dari Baekhyun untuknya. Ia menunggu Baekhyun memohon padanya sembari menjilati telinga Baekhyun.

" _Da-daddy_ … _please_."

Ia menang. Chanyeol menekan kedua jarinya lebih dalam pada lubang Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun melengkung di dalam dekapannya.

" _Fuck_!" umpat Baekhyun.

" _That's a bad word, my little Son_." Peringat Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Kemudian ia memperlambat gerakannya dan hendak mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, namun di luar dugaan, ia justru menambah satu jarinya yang lain untuk masuk ke dalam lubang sempit milik Anaknya tersebut.

" _Shit! Daddy! That's fucking good_!"

Suara Baekhyun semakin mengeras. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka dan melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus. Setidaknya, hal ini dapat meredam suara Baekhyun agar tak terdengar oleh Paman Lee.

" _Daddy… aahh~ please stophh_!"

Baekhyun tak sanggup untuk menahan hasratnya terhadap sang Ayah. Ia memutuskan untuk mendorong kuat tubuh sang Ayah dan ketika merasakan jemari Chanyeol sudah tak lagi di lubangnya, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

" _You fucking crazy, Dad!_ "

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar umpatan Baekhyun. Ia kembali terduduk seperti semula dan menunggu Mobil ini tiba di Mansionnya. Ia berjanji akan melakukan hal yang lebih terhadap Putera cantiknya itu.

" _Was it that good?_ " tanya Chanyeol menggoda sang Putera.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bolanya, dan merasa beruntung bisa mengendalikan nafsunya sendiri. Sesaat ia melihat pintu utama Mansion milik sang Ayah, ia bergegas untuk turun dari Mobil dan berlari begitu saja meninggalkan sang Ayah.

Sementara Chanyeol yang baru saja menuruni Mobilnya, terus memperhatikan langkah cepat Baekhyun yang nampak kesal akibat perbuatannya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, dari jarak kejauhan sekitar 10 meter, Baekhyun berhenti berlari dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang Ayah.

" _DAD! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!_ " teriak Baekhyun dengan wajah kesalnya.

Paman Lee yang mendengarnya pun menatap ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingungnya. Bingung atas sikap Baekhyun yang sangat tidak sopan terhadap Ayahnya sendiri.

"Bukan masalah besar. Ia marah karena aku telah mengujinya dengan beberapa pertanyaan," jawab Chanyeol dengan enteng.

Kemudian ia menunjukkan kedua jarinya yang telah ia gunakan untuk memasuki lubang Baekhyun pada Paman Lee.

"Ia memilih 2, tetapi aku mengubahnya menjadi 3. Aku rasa ia marah karena hal itu."

Sambil tertawa kecil, Chanyeol beranjak dari hadapan Paman Lee menuju ke dalam Mansionnya. Tentunya menyusul Baekhyun, dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Meninggalkan Paman Lee yang masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud jawaban dari Chanyeol barusan.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**[CHAPTER 8]**

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyadari bahwa terdapat sebuah foto di dalam lemari kaca yang berada di Ruangan pribadi sang Ayah; yang terdapat di dalam _Mansion_ mewah miliknya. Sudah berkali-kali ia memasuki Ruangan ini, tetapi ia tak pernah tahu keberadaan foto yang menunjukkan sosok sang Ayah, yang sedang berfoto dengan seseorang yang mungkin saja ia kenal.

Foto itu bukanlah foto yang formal. Bahkan latar foto tersebut adalah sebuah pantai berpasir putih yang indah. Ayahnya nampak sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera dan memeluk pinggang laki-laki cantik yang ada di depannya. Dan parahnya, laki-laki itu adalah si Brengsek Luhan; rekan kerja sang Ayah.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui bagaimana latar belakang sang Ayah, begitu pun dengan perjalanan hidup sang Ayah semasa ia remaja hingga tumbuh dewasa. Seingatnya, ia hanya bertemu dengan Ayahnya beberapa kali, dan itu pun awalnya ia menganggap sang Ayah adalah Pamannya.

" _I'm glad you're jealous_."

Suara berat sang Ayah menyapa indera pendengarannya. Chanyeol baru saja memasuki Ruangan pribadinya dan mendapati sang Putera sedang memandangi sebuah foto dengan wajah kesal.

Chanyeol ingin mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun lebih dulu mendorongnya dan menjauhinya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

" _You're jealous over a kid_."

"Anak kecil yang dengan bangganya kau setubuhi meskipun kau sudah bertunangan," ketus Baekhyun.

Bocah manis itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sementara Chanyeol hanya berjalan mendekati sang Putera dengan senyuman yang tercetak di wajah tampannya.

"Darimana kau mengetahui bahwa aku dan Luhan sudah bertunangan?" Chanyeol menunjukkan jemarinya pada Baekhyun dan menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenakan cincin."

 **[Flashback]**

" _Seseorang, bisakah kau membantuku? Permisi… aku terkunci di dalam."_

 _Baekhyun memukul-mukul daun pintu Kamar mandi itu dengan keras karena ia terkunci di dalamnya. Namun cukup lama ia menunggu kedatangan seseorang, tak ada satu pun yang menolongnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Ia harus segera ke Ruangan sang Ayah, atau jika tidak, maka ia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang sudah ia ketahui hukuman macam apa itu._

 _Salahkan perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit dan mengharuskan dirinya untuk ke Kamar mandi, ketika ia baru saja tiba di Gedung Kantor sang Ayah. Dan ia tidak tahu bahwa Toilet yang berada di Lantai 1 ini sangatlah sepi, sehingga setelah sekitar 30 menit ia terjebak, tidak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya._

 _Ia mulai lelah. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menuntup closet yang berada di sana dan terduduk di atasnya._

" _Permisi… tolong aku. Aku terkunci di dalam," ucapnya untuk yang ke sekian kali._

 _Beberapa detik kemudian, ia mendengar pintu Kamar mandinya diketuk oleh seseorang, dan ia segera bangkit dari duduknya._

" _Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap seseorang dari luar._

" _Kumohon bantu aku. Aku terkunci di dalam. Aku tak sengaja merusak gagang pintu Kamar mandi ini," jawab Baekhyun._

" _Baiklah. Menjauhlah dari pintu, aku akan mendobraknya."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Menjauhlah dari pintu sekarang juga!"_

 _Baekhyun menjauh. Dan ia berjongkok di samping closet sambil menutup kedua telinganya._

 _Brakkk!_

" _Kau baik-baik sa– Baekhyun?"_

 _Baekhyun segera berdiri dan ia sama terkejutnya seperti seorang Lelaki yang baru saja menolongnya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Lelaki itu adalah Kai. Lelaki aneh yang tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya kemarin padanya._

" _Tuan Kim?" ucap Baekhyun mencoba untuk sopan terhadap Rekan kerja sang Ayah._

" _Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?"_

 _Kai sedikit jengkel dan hendak pergi dari sana, namun Baekhyun lebih dulu menahan tangannya._

" _Terima kasih," cicit Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya dan hal itu membuat Kai tertawa kecil._

" _Bukankah kita impas. Kau sudah menolongku kemarin, dan kali ini aku yang menolongmu."_

 _Kai ingin beranjak, tetapi remasan tangan Baekhyun pada tangannya membuatnya harus mengurungkan niatnya kembali._

" _Baekhyun, aku sedang terburu-buru untuk menemui Tunangan Ayahmu itu. Ow, atau kau ingin ikut denganku?"_

 _Perkataan Kai benar-benar mengejutkannya. Ia bahkan merasa sedang bermimpi saat Kai mengatakan bahwa sang Ayah memiliki seorang Tunangan. Hatinya terasa seperti diremukkan hingga hancur mendengar fakta itu. Kenapa ia tidak mengetahuinya?_

 _Kai yang menyadari sikap Baekhyun, membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Bocah manis itu dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya. Sepertinya ia telah salah berbicara terhadap Baekhyun._

" _Tunangan… Ayah?" gumam Baekhyun. Tubuhnya kaku dan pandangannya mendadak kosong._

" _Maafkan aku, aku kira kau sudah mengetahui bahwa Luhan adalah Tunangan Ayahmu. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja berkata seperti itu."_

" _Ayah tidak pernah memberitahuku…"_

 **[Flashback End]**

" _You just fucking play a game with me, Dad_!"

Baekhyun menunjuk Ayahnya sendiri tepat di wajah. Hal yang paling tidak sopan dilakukan oleh seorang Anak terhadap Ayahnya.

" _Me? Play a game with you_?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Puteranya tersebut.

" _Yes, you are! Don't force me to do something stupid anymore_!"

"Baekhyun, _listen to me!_ Aku tidak pernah memaksamu selama ini. Bukankah kita telah sepakat bahwa yang kita lakukan selama ini adalah kemauan kita?"

" _You lie to me, Dad_!"

Baekhyun mulai terisak. Ia tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan airmatanya. Kehilangan sang Ayah adalah hal yang paling ia takuti di Dunia ini. Terlebih jika Ayahnya dimiliki oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

" _I'm not a liar._ "

" _Let go of me_!"

" _Stop being stubborn_ , Park Baekhyun! Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Maka dari itu, aku membutuhkanmu."

Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun secara paksa dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir di wajah cantik Puteranya tersebut. Baekhyun sempat memberontak, tetapi tenaganya tidaklah seimbang dibanding dengan tenaga sang Ayah.

"Apakah ini alasan kenapa Ayah memintaku untuk tinggal bersama Ayah?" isak Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Bukan sama sekali. Kau terlahir atas keinginanku, dan aku akan menjamin kehidupanmu saat kau mulai dewasa."

"Lalu… kenapa Ayah bertunangan dengannya? Apakah Ayah mencintainya?"

"Ini bukanlah persoalan aku mencintainya atau tidak. Aku bertunangan dengannya karena sebuah kontrak. Hanya masalah Bisnis."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang Ayah. Ia menangkup wajah sang Ayah dan mencari sebuah kejujuran dari sepasang mata milik Lelaki tampan yang berstatus sebagai Ayahnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Ibu? Kau tidak mencintainya lagi?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun sungguh mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol. Tetapi tidak ada pertanyaan lain yang dapat dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun selain pertanyaan itu. Tidak bohong, ia masih memikirkan perasaan Ibunya meskipun ia tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ibumu hanyalah sebuah kesalahan di tengah kelemahanku. Ialah alasan kenapa aku bisa menjadi sekarang ini. Tetapi yang aku lakukan terhadapnya hanyalah memberinya uang agar kau bisa tumbuh dewasa dengan layak. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap seperti itu pada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku."

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan sang Ayah. Tetapi ia tahu bahwa Ayahnya saat ini tengah berkata jujur.

"Kau ada bukan karena cinta. Aku tidak melakukan seks dengan Ibumu, karena aku hanya menanamkan spermaku pada rahimnya. Mungkin kau akan terkejut, bahwa aku hanya melakukan seks denganmu saja selama ini."

"Benarkah itu, Daddy?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar tubuh mereka merapat.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, ia meraih bibir sang Putera dan melumatnya secara mesra seperti biasa.

Nyatanya ia sudah lebih dulu menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kelainan terhadap sang Anak. Ia bahkan sudah tertarik pada Baekhyun sejak Baekhyun masih Balita. Ia tahu bahwa semua itu adalah perasaan yang gila. Tetapi selama Baekhyun membalas perasaannya dan merasakan hal yang sama, ia akan tetap seperti ini. Ia akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun hingga akhir hayatnya.

Chanyeol mulai mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga berbaring di atas karpet berbulu, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun mengakhiri ciuman panas itu dan menatap sang Ayah dengan tajam.

" _How about that Bitch_?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya melumat bibir Baekhyun.

" _He's just a Bitch. Only you, Park Baekhyun. You're my Princess_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun, kondisi Ibu sudah lebih baik?"

Suara Sehun yang berasal dari ponsel mengiringi langkah kaki Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menuju ke Ruang Kantor sang Ayah. Setelah menyelesaikan Sekolah privatenya di _Mansion_ , Baekhyun segera menemui sang Ayah di Kantornya karena rasa rindu yang membuncah.

" _Ia sudah tersadar. Dan ia terus menanyakan dimana keberadaanmu."_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan segera menjenguk Ibu."

Senyuman manis nan sopan, Baekhyun lemparkan pada seluruh Penghuni Gedung yang berpapasan dengannya. Kini sudah banyak yang mengenal Baekhyun, dan mereka menghormatinya seperti mereka menghormati Chanyeol.

" _Baekhyun, kau ingin berkata jujur padaku?"_

Pertanyaan Sehun berhasil membuat perhatiannya tertuju pada Adik tirinya tersebut. Tidak biasanya Sehun memintanya untuk berkata jujur.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ucap Baekhyun. Ia memelankan suaranya karena saat ini ia sudah berada di dalam _lift_. Dan ia tidak sendirian di dalam _lift_ tersebut.

"Sudah sejauh itukah hubunganmu dengan Ayahmu?"

 _Deg!_

Darimana Sehun mengetahuinya?

" _Baekhyun, kau masih di sana?"_ ucap Sehun kala tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Sehun… bisakah kita membicarakan hal itu nanti? Dan juga… aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud."

Baekhyun keluar dari _lift_ tersebut setelah ia tiba pada Lantai Ruangan Kantor sang Ayah. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Sehun, kemudian ia mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Kini ia sudah tiba tepat di depan Ruangan sang Ayah, namun sebelum ia berhasil meraih kenop pintu berukiran mewah tersebut, tangannya lebih dulu ditahan oleh seseorang yang muncul di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun sempat melongo menatap sosok Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat wajah Kai yang tampan dan juga memiliki postur tubuh yang sempurna, secara reflek Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Lelaki tampan itu. Ia bahkan melupakan tujuan awalnya.

"Kebetulan sekali aku melihatmu," ucap Kai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ia memasuki Ruangan ini lagi. Sudah dua kali ia memasuki Ruangan milik Kai yang tak kalah mewahnya. Ia memilih untuk terduduk di sofa yang tersedia di sana dan menanyakan tentang alasan Lelaki tampan ini membawanya ke sini.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada yang berubah dari Chanyeol."

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tepatnya setelah kau muncul," lanjut Kai.

"Tuan Kim, bukankah itu sudah jelas karena aku adalah Puteranya?"

"Cukup aneh melihatnya bisa tunduk pada seseorang. Setahuku, Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang sangat keras kepala."

"Haruskah aku mengulanginya sekali lagi? Aku adalah Puteranya, Tuan Kim yang terhormat. Ayah akan memberikan apapun yang menjadi keinginan Anaknya."

Kai tertawa kecil. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan berdiri di hadapan Bocah manis itu. Membungkukkan tubuhnya agar wajah mereka sejajar.

"Tapi pernahkah kau mendengar seorang Ayah yang tunduk pada Anaknya?"

Baekhyun melirik ke sembarang arah. Ia terlihat memikirkan tentang jawaban yang patut ia berikan atas pertanyaan aneh Lelaki ini. Sementara Kai masih bertahan dengan tawanya melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hey, sudah lama aku mengenal Park Chanyeol."

" _So, what's your problem_?" bentak Baekhyun.

"Kalian terlihat seperti… memiliki hubungan rahasia?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia tak mengatakan apapun.

" _Don't lie. We know what's actually happen right now_."

Baekhyun mendengus. Ia bangkit dan berjalan melewati Kai begitu saja menuju pintu keluar Ruangan itu. Bukan karena saat ini ia sudah tertangkap basah, ia hanya tidak ingin membagi kisah cintanya bersama sang Ayah kepada siapapun. Termasuk Teman Ayahnya sendiri.

" _You are always so sweet when I'm starting to hate you_."

Ucapan Kai berhasil menghentikan pergerakkan Baekhyun. Bocah manis itu berbalik dan memandang Kai dengan tatapan jengkelnya.

" _That's obviously a lie_."

Kai menyeringai. " _Of course no. I'm not lying to you. I swear_."

" _So, tell me everything_ ," tuntut Baekhyun.

" _Tell you about what_?"

" _E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G_."

" _You want to know_?" Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan ia menunjukkan seringaiannya pada Bocah manis itu.

"Kau bisa datang ke Apartemenku malam ini. Aku akan memberitahukan segalanya padamu. Semua hal yang ingin kau ketahui."

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak. Setelahnya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dan beranjak begitu saja dari Ruangan milik Kai.

"Jangan katakan apapun pada Ayah. Aku akan datang ke Apartemenmu malam ini."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun menatap acuh pada seorang Pria yang menyambutnya tadi. Ia melenggang masuk begitu saja, dan mencari-cari dimana letak kursi karena sungguh kakinya terasa pegal. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Pria baik hati itu dan tak perduli jika Pria itu kini sedang memandanginya dengan intens.

"Penampilan yang manis."

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sudah kesekian kali Pria ini menyebutnya manis. Entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai panggilan itu jika bukan sang Ayah yang memanggilnya demikian.

"Kenapa kau nampak kesal saat sedang bersamaku? Baiklah, maafkan aku karena aku tidak pandai berkomunikasi dengan anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Tuan Kim yang terhormat." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Kai tertawa keras.

Kemudian Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun cepat. Baekhyun seketika terbelalak dan melemparkan ekspresi protesnya pada Pria tampan berkulit seksi itu. Bodohnya, kedipan sebelah mata yang diberikan oleh Kai, berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona hebat.

" _Idiot_!"

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang menghadap langsung pada sebuah layar tv yang cukup besar. Disusul oleh Kai di sampingnya.

"Ketika semuanya sudah lebih baik, kita akan Menikah dan kita akan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu."

" _What_?!"

"Kau masih tidak mengerti dengan apa maksudku?"

" _You haven't to answer my question, and just now… you kissing my lips. What the fuck do you mean_?!"

" _You're too cute to me_ , Park Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar. Kemudian menatap ke arah sekeliling Apartemen yang ternyata sangatlah luas. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar dan wajahnya memanas, setelah merasakan kecupan singkat dari bibir penuh milik Kai.

Itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka, dan ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Kai mempunyai niat untuk menciumnya seperti itu. Ia pikir Kai hanya asal bicara, tetapi sepertinya ia salah. Kai memang memiliki tujuan tertentu tentang kenapa Lelaki itu muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun kembali pada kenyataan. Tatapannya kini tertuju pada dinding berwarna biru tua yang dihiasi dengan rak-rak buku, majalah dan figure mainan yang tersusun rapih di sana. Cukup membuktikan bahwa Kai adalah seseorang yang intelek sama seperti Ayahnya. Seorang Pria yang kaya, pintar dan juga… tampan.

"Ok, karena sepertinya kau terlalu awal datang dan aku baru saja pulang bekerja, maka aku akan membersihkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Kau tidak keberatan?"

Baekhyun masih tidak bersuara dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membulatkan kedua matanya karena melihat Kai yang melepaskan pakaiannya tepat di depan matanya.

 _There was a beautifully naked man right in front of him!_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dagunya ketika ia menikmati pemandangan tubuh sempurna milik Kai. Bukankah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kai saat ini hanyalah menggodanya?

' _What the fuck is going on with me?!'_

Baekhyun tidak mempercayai apa yang telah terjadi padanya saat ini. Seperti yang kalian tahu, Baekhyun adalah seorang gay dan lebih parahnya, ia telah jatuh cinta pada Ayahnya sendiri. Dan terlebih saat ini, ada seorang Pria yang sangat tampan bahkan melebihi Model, sedang bertelanjang dada di depan matanya.

Apakah kalian tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun saat ini?

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan segera meremas ereksinya sendiri dengan kuat; tentunya setelah ia memastikan Kai telah berada di dalam Kamar mandi. Kemudian ia merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa, sementara jemari lentiknya mulai merayap masuk ke balik celana yang dikenakannya.

Ia memiliki pikiran kotor terhadap Kai.

Ia membayangkan ketika milik Kai memasukinya dan tubuh kekar Pria itu berada di atasnya. Bibir mereka saling bertautan dengan panas, dan lenguhan mereka saling bersahut-sahutan di tengah panasnya permainan mereka.

"Park Baekhyun… _you super perverted bastard_!" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat, seiring rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan di area kemaluannya.

Ia bahkan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bila mereka mandi bersama saat ini. Jika saja ia menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kai membersihkan punggung sebelumnya. Untuk mengocok kejantanan Pria itu pun, ia sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Ahh… Kai~" desahnya lirih.

Ia menghisap satu jarinya pada satu tangan lain yang terbebas, dan mencoba untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa tubuhnya sangat panas, dan ia semakin membuka lebar kedua pahanya.

"Hmmm~" desahan lain tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada ereksinya, dan kini jemarinya beralih pada lubangnya yang terasa gatal. Ketika ia berhasil menemukan letak lubangnya, tiba-tiba pintu Kamar milik Kai terbuka dan menunjukkan Pria tampan itu sudah menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

" _You seem like you're enjoying yourself_."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan terduduk seperti semula sebelum Kai meninggalkannya tadi. Ia melihat Kai berdiri di hadapannya kembali dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang menutupi pinggul hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan, seringaian tampan yang ditunjukkan oleh Pria itu.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, seperti seseorang yang baru saja tertangkap basah karena sedang mencuri. Ia benar-benar dalam masalah besar saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak ingin menatap Kai karena perasaan malu yang luar biasa.

Kai tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi dengan tiba-tiba, ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Baekhyun dan menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Bocah sepertimu memiliki pikiran yang kotor," goda Kai.

" _I don't have a dirty mind. I only have a sexy imagination. And both of them are different!"_

Baekhyun terlihat marah besar atas perkataan Kai. Namun apa mau dikata? Ia benar-benar sudah ereksi. Sepanjang hari ini ia tidak disentuh oleh sang Ayah, dan kebiasaan yang sudah Chanyeol tinggalkan pada tubuhnya, membuatnya tidak dapat menahan hasratnya dengan mudah begitu saja.

Kai tidak menyentuh Baekhyun sama sekali, tetapi suaranya yang rendah dan seksi itu, hampir saja membuat Baekhyun meraih orgasmenya.

"Kau ingin mendengar penjelasanku atau melampiaskan nafsumu itu terlebih dahulu? Aku dapat membantumu jika kau mau," tawar Kai.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Jika sampai tubuhnya disentuh oleh Kai; meskipun ia sangat menginginkannya, Chanyeol pasti akan membunuhnya. Yeah, walaupun itu terdengar sedikit kasar, tetapi ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan kecewa besar terhadapnya. Dan sungguh, ia tidak ingin mengkhianati Ayahnya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Tidak perlu. Tujuanku datang ke sini bukan untuk melakukan seks terlebih itu denganmu. Aku ingin mendengar semua penjelasanmu. Hanya itu."

Kai mengangguk paham dan tersenyum menawan.

"Mungkin setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya, kita bisa melakukan seks."

" _What? Hell no!"_

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menetralkan degupan di jantungnya dan bersikap seperti biasa. Meskipun ia harus menahan ereksinya mati-matian.

"Jadi, apakah benar kau memiliki hubungan semacam itu dengan Ayahmu sendiri?"

Kai terlihat serius kali ini. Ia tak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi ramahnya dan hanya menatap tajam ke dalam mata Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau tahu jika kau mencintai Ayahmu, maka akan ada dua hati yang tersakiti sekaligus?" lanjut Kai.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia terlihat berpikir dan mencoba untuk mencerna kemana arah pembicaraan Kai. Ini bukan masalah hubungan tidak normalnya terhadap sang Ayah. Tetapi… bahkan lebih rumit daripada itu.

"Kau tahu siapa dua orang itu?" tanya Kai lagi karena Baekhyun tak kunjung bersuara.

"Luhan, sudah sangat jelas karena ia adalah Tunangan Ayahmu dan ia benar-benar mencintai Ayahmu meskipun Ayahmu tak menghiraukannya."

Baekhyun membuang tatapannya ke sembarang arah karena merasa kesal saat mendengar nama Lelaki cantik perusak hubungannya dengan sang Ayah tersebut. Ia tidak suka jika Ayahnya dicintai oleh orang lain. Siapa pun itu.

"Dan yang kedua… adalah Lelaki yang berada di hadapanmu saat ini."

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Baekhyun jauh lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya. Pria tampan ini… kecewa karena ia mencintai sang Ayah?

"A-apa maksudmu?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu persis apa posisimu di dalam Perusahaan milik Keluarga Park. Dan semua orang tentu tahu bahwa kau adalah Putera tunggal dari seorang Park Chanyeol."

"Jadi… ini hanya karena posisiku di Perusahaan?"

Jika ia tahu dari awal tentang alasan Ayahnya yang tiba-tiba membutuhkannya, sungguh ia tidak ingin berada di antara Keluarga Park dan memilih untuk hidup tenang bersama sang Ibu. Namun tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menuruti perintah sang Ayah. Semua ini ia lakukan semata-mata karena inilah kehidupan yang harus ia jalani. Ia tidak memiliki alasan untuk menghindarinya.

"Semua orang menginginkanmu. Kau tidak menyadari hal itu?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan makna 'semua orang menginginkannya'. Apa yang ia miliki sehingga semua orang menginginkannya? Ia hanyalah Bocah berusia 17 tahun yang tumbuh dari Keluarga yang sederhana.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini."

"T-tapi Ayah tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku…"

"Ia tidak melakukannya karena ia telah buta olehmu. Ia memiliki kelainan dan ia sangat terobsesi denganmu. Ia bahkan tak tertarik oleh seorang Lelaki cantik yang sempurna seperti Luhan."

Entah Baekhyun harus senang atau sebaliknya setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Kai barusan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Jika media tahu tentang kelainan Ayahmu, maka Perusahaan Park akan hancur. Maka dari itu Ayahmu menyembunyikannya dengan membuat sebuah Kontrak yaitu bertunangan dengan Luhan."

Awalnya, Luhan tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol memiliki kelainan. Maka secara mati-matian Chanyeol membuktikannya bahwa ia telah memiliki seorang Anak. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan benar-benar menyukainya, dan saat itu ia membutuhkan Baekhyun agar Luhan tak terlalu berharap atas Pertunangan Kontrak tersebut.

"Dan aku…" Kai menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap mata cantik Baekhyun dengan intens. "beruntung memiliki ketertarikan padamu, karena dengan begitu, kau akan selamat."

" _I thought you did_."

Baekhyun menatap ke arah lain dan bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

" _Don't you dare say a word to my Daddy about this_ ," suara Baekhyun terdengar kasar dan marah.

" _I won't tell your Daddy even to anyone, I promise_."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**[Baekhyun POV]**

Ayah menyuruhku untuk datang ke Kantornya pagi ini. Aku mendengar perintah itu dari Paman Lee, karena sejak pagi buta, Ayah telah berangkat ke Kantornya. Dan pada saat itu, tentu saja aku masih terlelap dalam tidurku.

Dentuman jarum jam terus berbunyi menemani pagiku hari ini. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandiku dan bergegas untuk ke Kantor Ayah. Paman Lee telah menungguku di bawah dan aku tidak ingin terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Ayah menyuruhku untuk datang ke Kantornya?" gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Aku memakan sarapanku sambil berlari kecil dan entah sampai kapan kebiasaan ini terus berlanjut.

"Paman Lee, aku sudah siap."

Aku tersenyum untuk menyambut pagi hari ini dan Paman Lee membungkuk hormat sambil membukakan pintu Mobil untukku. Selama perjalanan, aku termenung membayangkan kejadian kemarin saat aku berada di Apartemen milik Tuan Kim _Freaking_ Jongin. Lebih tepatnya, ciuman yang ia lakukan terhadapku kemarin. Lelaki brengsek mana yang mencium orang asing seperti itu?

Tiba-tiba moodku berubah menjadi buruk. Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku setelah aku tiba di Kantor Ayah. Semua orang yang kutemui, kuabaikan begitu saja. Tidak lagi kutunjukkan senyuman manisku pada mereka.

 _And I don't fucking care!_

"Daddy?"

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru Ruangan kerja Ayahku dan aku mengingatkan diriku kembali bahwa ada sesosok Predator yang mengaku sebagai Ayahku selama ini. Ya, nyatanya Ayahku hanyalah seorang Predator.

" _Thank you for meeting me, Park Baekhyun_."

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas, saat Ayah tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku dan memeluk pinggangku erat. Tak lupa ia memberikan kecupan manis di bibirku.

" _Alright. Then what do you want from me, Dad?"_

Aku masih bertahan berdiri di tempatku, sementara Ayah berjalan dan terduduk kembali di kursinya. _Damn! He's fucking hot!_

" _Take off your clothes_ ," ucapnya. Ia menyeringai padaku, dan berkata sangat enteng seolah ia menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang sangat.

" _No_!"

Ayah terdiam setelah mendengar perkataanku yang menolaknya. Ia hanya menatapku tanpa berkedip, dan tatapan itu membuatku sedikit kikuk.

" _Take off your clothes and come over here,_ " perintahnya satu kali lagi.

"T-tapi Ayah… untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu?"

Tentu saja aku menolak. Aku tidak ingin Ayah menyentuhku lalu mengajakku bercinta di Ruangan ini lagi.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucapnya cepat. Ia tertawa dengan suara beratnya karena melihat reaksiku yang berlebihan ditambah wajahku yang memerah.

" _It's not funny, Dad_!"

"Baiklah Baekhyun, maafkan Ayah _okay_? Sekarang kemarilah dan duduk di sampingku. Ayah akan mengajarimu sesuatu mengenai Perusahaan ini."

Apakah Ayah akan mengajariku tentang tugasku di Perusahaan ini? Tentang alasan kenapa ia secara tiba-tiba membutuhkanku? Seperti yang kemarin diucapkan oleh Kai?

Aku menuruti perintahnya dan duduk di samping tubuh tingginya. Sementara pikiranku terus berkecamuk, memikirkan tentang apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah berusia 17 tahun sepertiku untuk Perusahaan raksasa ini.

"Senang memiliki Putera yang keras kepala sepertimu."

Aku merasa tersinggung. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa Ayah benar-benar memujiku.

"Itu karena aku adalah keturunanmu, Ayah. Jelas saja aku keras kepala, karena Ayah pun sangat keras kepala," jawabku. Ia tertawa dan mengecup gemas pipiku.

"90 persen kau memiliki kesamaan denganku. Dan apa kau tahu 10 persennya yang lain?"

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau cantik, sementara aku tampan."

Aku ingin membantah, _but he's truly right._

"Jika Ayah tidak tampan, aku tidak mungkin mau menjadi Kekasih Ayah."

Ia mengangguk, dan mulai membuka laptop mahalnya. Menunjukkanku beberapa data yang awalnya tak kumengerti.

"Ya, kau benar. Kau mau menjadi Kekasihku karena ketampananku. Bukan karena cinta."

Entah kenapa aku merasa Ayah semakin dingin dengan kalimatnya itu. Apa aku telah salah bicara?

"Ayah… aku mencintaimu," ucapku lirih dengan sedikit merengek manja.

Lalu memutuskan untuk menangku wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya. Memberinya sedikit lumatan, hingga aku merasakan bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

 _This wasn't normal. But this actually happen._

Ciuman yang baru saja kami lakukan, membuat moodku berubah menjadi lebih baik. Aku berubah menjadi anak yang penurut dan aku memperhatikan apa yang Ayah jelaskan padaku. Setiap perkataannya, aku mendengarkannya dengan baik. Tentang segala hal yang aku pahami terlebih dulu, hingga caraku untuk mengatasinya.

Ayah menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat ini. Ia terlihat begitu tegas dan serius jika itu menyangkut masalah Pekerjaan. Ia sangat detail dan pada saat itu, aku baru menyadari bahwa kekayaan dan kesuksesan yang Ayah dapatkan tidak semudah kelihatannya. Ayah menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, dan membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah karena bersikap egois dan memarahi Ayah karena terlalu sibuk dengan Pekerjaannya.

"Sampai sini, apakah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? Atau ada hal yang tidak kau pahami?" tanya Ayah. Aku menatapnya dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku cukup memahaminya, Ayah. Jika aku mengalami kesulitan, aku pasti akan bertanya pada Ayah."

"Ayah tidak ingin kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu atas pekerjaan ini. Dan jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau harus mengatakannya pada Ayah. Mengerti?"

"Um. Aku mengerti, Ayah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak aku tinggal bersama Ayahku, nyatanya Ibu dan Sehun memiliki sebuah tempat tinggal yang baru di Kota Seoul. Ayah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia memiliki Rumah Sakit terbaik di Seoul untuk pengobatan Ibu. Sementara Sehun, ia terpaksa pindah dari Sekolahnya dan tinggal seorang diri di sebuah _flat_ yang juga dibelikan oleh Ayahku.

Kini, aku sedang dalam perjalananku menuju Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Ibu karena aku sudah berjanji sebelumnya pada Sehun. Setelah belajar mengenai Perusahaan, aku meminta izin pada Ayah untuk berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit, dan ia mengizinkannya.

Hahh~ aku sangat merindukan sosok Ibuku. Dan aku begitu penasaran tentang kondisinya saat ini. Aku berharap ia baik-baik saja.

Tut… tut…

Aku menunggu jawaban dari Sehun karena ia mengatakan padaku untuk meneleponnya setelah aku tiba di Rumah Sakit. Dan tidak lama aku menunggu, Sehun menerima panggilanku.

"Aku sudah tiba. Kau dimana?" ucapku.

 _"Aku berada di depanmu."_

Sontak aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke depan. Dan benar saja, aku melihat Sehun sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan ponsel yang masih ia tempelkan pada telinga kirinya.

"Bagaimana Sekolahmu, Oh Sehun?"

Sebagai seorang Kakak yang baik, aku bertanya pada Adik tiriku ini mengenai Sekolahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah Adikku dan aku sudah sangat mengenalnya.

"Sekolah baru tidak begitu buruk. Bahkan aku mendapatkan banyak teman baru dengan cepat. Sekolah elit itu… tidak semengerikan seperti yang aku bayangkan."

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan mendahuluiku, bermaksud agar aku mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau sudah menemukan Kekasih?" godaku.

Aku sedikit terkikik karena Sehun nyatanya bukanlah seorang anak kecil lagi, Ia sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa, dan tidak ada salahnya jika aku menggodanya tentang hal ini.

"Aku tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk hal itu. Yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah kondisi Ibu. Dan juga… kondisimu."

Entah kenapa kau merasa cara bicara Sehun terdengar sangat serius. Tidak biasanya kami berbincang seperti ini. Mungkin karena faktor kesehatan Ibu yang tidak baik, dan itu berpengaruh besar bagi mental Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayah sudah menjamin hal itu pada kita semua."

Sehun tidak ingin menatapku. Saat ini kami berada di dalam _lift_ menuju Kamar rawat Ibu. Tidak ada orang lain di dalam sini, hanya ada kami berdua saja.

Diam-diam kuperhatikan postur tubuh Sehun yang lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, padahal baru satu minggu aku meninggalkannya. Apakah Sehun memiliki beban pikiran sehingga beran badannya turun?

"Sepertinya kau begitu bahagia bersama Ayahmu?" sindir Sehun. Aku terdiam sejenak.

 _Ting!_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan kami berjalan keluar dari _lift_ tersebut. Tidak ingin menciptakan pembicaraan yang canggung dengan Sehun, aku memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kami.

"Bagaimana kondisi Ibu? Aku yakin kondisinya semakin membaik," ucapku.

Sehun mengangguk dan membuka kenop pintu, setelah kami sampai pada salah satu Ruangan yang aku yakini adalah Ruangan dimana Ibu dirawat.

"Ibu sudah mampu berjalan, dan ia melemparkan beberapa candaan padaku."

"Syukurlah."

Aku mengembangkan senyumanku setelah mataku menangkap sosok Ibuku yang sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, dan bahkan melupakan kehadiran Sehun di sana.

"Ibu…"

Sungguh, aku merindukan Ibuku. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arahku dan membentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambutku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku memeluk tubuh Ibu dengan erat dan membiarkan Ibu mengecupi puncak kepalaku.

"Aku sangat merindukan Ibu," rengekku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Ia tertawa dan mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Ibu juga sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau bahagia tinggal bersama Ayahmu?" ucap Ibu dengan suara yang lemah. Aku mengangguk antusias.

"Aku baik-baik saja Bu. Ayah mengajariku banyak hal."

Ya, banyak sekali hal yang tidak aku ketahui sebelumnya. Aku harap Ibu dan Sehun, maupun Ayah tiriku tidak mengetahui hubungan tidak wajar yang aku jalani bersama Ayah kandungku sendiri.

"Jika seperti itu, Ibu bisa tenang membiarkanmu hidup dengan Ayahmu. Tugas Ibu untuk merawatmu sudah berakhir. Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa, dan kau sudah bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri."

Mataku memanas. Aku ingin sekali menangis. Bukan menangisi perkataan Ibu, tetapi menangisi diriku yang brengsek karena mencintai Ayah kandungku sendiri.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kebaikan Ibu yang sudah 17 tahun lamanya merawatku. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ibu… maafkan aku."

Ibu meraih kedua tanganku dan mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Seharusnya Ibu berterima kasih padamu. Karena kau… Ibu dan Sehun maupun Ayah tirimu bisa hidup dengan baik. Ayahmu telah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk hidup kami bertiga."

Aku tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena tenggorokanku terasa sakit menahan tangis.

"Yang harus kau ingat saat ini adalah kau harus menuruti setiap perkataan Ayahmu. Hanya itu pesan dari Ibu," lanjut Ibu.

Aku mengangguk dan kembali memeluk tubuhnya. Sosok Ibu yang selama ini telah merawatku dengan baik hingga aku tumbuh dewasa.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mengunjungi Ibu setiap aku memiliki waktu luang."

Kulihat Ibu mengangguk. Setelah cukup lama aku melepas rindu, Sehun memintaku untuk keluar dari Ruangan itu karena sudah waktunya Ibu untuk beristirahat setelah meminum obat.

Kini, aku berjalan lesu di belakang tubuh Adikku yang mengantarku kembali pada _Lobby_ Rumah Sakit tersebut.

"Kau ingin kuantar pulang?" pertanyaan Sehun menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bersama Paman Lee datang ke sini."

Sehun hanya mengangguk, sementara aku menghubungi Paman Lee untuk menjemputku di _Lobby_.

"Sebenarnya ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Hyung."

Pergerakkanku terhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Kemudian pandangan kami bertemu, dan jantungku mendadak berdegup keras karena Adikku itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Mengenai ucapanku beberapa hari lalu. Apakah sudah sejauh itu hubunganmu dengan Ayahmu?"

 _Deg!_

Aku sudah menduga bahwa Sehun sepertinya mengetahui hubunganku dengan Ayah. Aku tidak tahu darimana ia mengetahui tentang hal ini.

"Sejauh itu? Apa maksudmu?" ucapku pura-pura bodoh. Dan aku melihat ia mendengus kecil diselingi dengan tawa yang meremehkanku.

"Apakah kau dan Ayahmu sudah melakukan–"

 _Tin!_

"Um, Sehun… Paman Lee sudah tiba. Aku harus segera kembali ke Kantor. Kita bisa bertemu lagi besok. Aku berjanji. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi dimana kita bisa bertemu kembali besok. Okay?"

 _Huft!_

Cepat-cepat aku menaiki Mobil, dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam di sana. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk dan masih menatapku.

Sial! Darimana ia tahu tentang hal ini?

Haruskah aku memberitahunya mengenai hubunganku dengan Ayah?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Aku kembali berlari menuju Ruangan Ayah setelah aku tiba di Kantor. Jujur, aku cukup lelah dengan aktivitasku hari ini. Sepanjang hari aku terjebak oleh pemahaman tentang Perusahaan, dan juga pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Ibu.

Dan saat ini, aku masih harus berlari hanya karena aku tidak ingin Ayah memarahiku karena aku terlambat.

Namun sial, aku masih harus menunggu _lift_ yang nyatanya masih berada di Lantai 24. Tidak mungkin aku menaiki tangga menuju Lantai 45. Tidak. Aku masih waras dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal gila itu. Lebih baik aku menunggu di sini, dan menyiapkan kalimat yang pantas aku sampaikan pada Ayah sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Baekhyun?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang tepat setelah seseorang memanggil namaku. Dan aku menahan nafasku, ketika aku menyadari bahwa orang yang baru saja memanggilku itu tersebut adalah Kai. Tuan Kim _Freaking_ Jongin yang terhormat.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Kim."

Aku memilih untuk menyapanya dan membungkuk hormat. Bersikap seolah kami adalah orang asing yang baru saja bertemu.

" _What's wrong with you_? Kenapa kau bersikap aneh?"

Aku sungguh benci nada bicaranya yang menggoda itu. Terlebih kini ia sudah berdiri di sampingku. Tubuh pendekku seolah termakan oleh tubuh tingginya dan juga kekar itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menggigit bibirku sendiri. Teringat dengan ciuman kami kemarin. Masih terasa jelas, meskipun Ayah sudah mencium bibirku berkali-kali hari ini.

" _Don't bite your lip_."

Aku sontak mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

" _Unless you want me to stick my cock in you, don't bite your lip_."

Hatiku dan anggota tubuhku yang lain, terdiam kaku bagaikan tersengat listrik. Apakah ia ingin melakukan hal semacam itu padaku? Maksudku, apakah ia ingin bercinta denganku?

 _Stop it! Don't show him how you really feel about him humiliating you like this._

Aku mengingatkan diriku berkali-kali, dan perlahan maju satu langkah karena kulihat pintu _lift_ sudah terbuka. Aku berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan kalimatnya barusan.

" _It's okay. You don't have to answer. It's no time yet. I'm going to make you beg before I give you my cock."_

Aku meremas kedua tanganku dan mengangkat kepalaku hendak masuk ke dalam _lift_ itu. Namun sosok Pria lain membuat tubuhku semakin kaku.

Di hadapanku, terdapat Ayah yang sedang berdiri dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Apakah Ayah mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Kai barusan?

"Ayah?"

Namun Ayah menarik tanganku dengan kasar memasuki _lift_ tersebut, dan menekan digit tombol yang berada di dalamnya. Dan di sinilah aku berada, di dalam _lift_ yang berjalan bersama Ayah yang nampak sedikit marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga ia berkata seperti itu?"

"Ayah… aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Jangan membohongi Ayahmu sendiri, Park Baekhyun."

Ayah membenturkan tubuhku pada dinding kaca lift tersebut. Aku meringis dan ia memandangku dengan jarak yang amat dekat.

"Jangan dekati Kai lagi. Dan jangan bersikap murahan kecuali pada Ayahmu. Kau mengerti?"

Untuk pertama kalinya...

Aku melihat Ayah cemburu padaku.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**[Baekhyun POV]**

"Ayah! Sungguh aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya. Percayalah padaku, Ayah!"

"Justru dengan sikapmu seperti itu, kau terlihat tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ayah."

Aku menghembuskan nafasku berkali-kali saat Ayah selalu menyangkal penjelasanku. Ia bahkan masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku, dan terus memunggungiku.

Setelah kami keluar dari _lift_ , Ayah berlalu begitu saja meninggalkanku menuju Ruangannya. Apa kalian tahu? Aku sungguh-sungguh merasa seperti sampah!

 _I hated him. I hate him. Definitely hated him._

"Ayah, dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku!"

Tidak menyerah, aku masih bersikeras dengan pendirianku. Ya, karena memang aku tidak melakukan apapun bersama Kai. Dan ciuman yang pernah terjadi pun karena ia yang lebih dulu menciumku. Bukan aku. Catat, bu-kan a-ku.

"Mempermainkamu? Ayah bahkan lebih dulu mengenal siapa itu Kai dibanding denganmu, Park Baekhyun."

Memangnya siapa itu Kai? Yang aku tahu, Kai adalah Rekan kerja Ayah. Sudah. Hanya itu.

"Kau tidak percaya pada Anakmu sendiri, Ayah?"

Berhasil. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan memandangku masih dengan pandangan marahnya.

"Saat ini aku memandangmu sebagai Kekasihku."

Ah, aku hampir terlupa. Kami bertengkar karena Ayah cemburu padaku. Bukan karena Ayah yang takut Anaknya berdekatan dengan Lelaki yang 'berbahaya'. Meskipun aku tak tahu bahwa Kai itu berbahaya atau tidak. Entahlah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Ayah— _um_ , maksudku dari Kekasihku?"

Beruntung. Aku tidak salah berbicara. Ah tidak! Apa aku baru saja salah bicara?

"Pertama, kau harus menjauhinya. Dan kedua, kau harus puaskan Ayahmu malam ini. Kau mengerti, Park Baekhyun?"

 _Glup!_

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri setelah mendengar ucapan Ayah. Ibu memang menyuruhku untuk menuruti setiap perkataan Ayah. Tapi… aku berhak untuk menolaknya bukan?

"Aku harus mengetahui alasan kenapa Ayah menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya? Dan juga, untuk apa aku memuaskan Ayah malam ini? Berikan aku alasannya, Ayah."

Namaku bukanlah Park Baekhyun jika aku menuruti perintahnya begitu saja. Aku memang seseorang yang keras kepala dan aku tidak ingin diperdaya bahkan oleh Ayah kandungku sendiri.

"Alasan yang pertama, Kai pasti akan menyetubuhimu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dan untuk alasan yang kedua, aku harus mendapatkan kepuasanku setidaknya sebelum aku pergi ke Jepang selama satu minggu."

Tubuhku terasa kaku setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Ayah. Apa? Ia akan pergi ke Jepang? Selama satu minggu?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku tidak ingin menatap ke arahnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Aku bahkan menghempaskan tangan besarnya yang baru saja menyentuh pipi kananku.

" _Don't touch me today. I'd had enough, Dad_."

Ia tertawa kecil. Ia menyentuh pipiku kembali dari aku membiarkannya.

" _If you miss me too much in these next week, you know where to find me_."

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam karena dadaku tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Aku berusaha menahan airmataku yang berlomba-lomba ingin menetes agar Ayah tidak melihatnya. _I hate this situation!_

" _AS IF_!"

Aku bahkan terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa aku baru saja membentaknya. Ia pun sama terkejutnya sepertiku. Tetapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya, jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia justru memainkan jemarinya pada pipiku dan mulai menyentuh sudut bibirku. Membuat aku harus menatapnya dan ia menunjukkan senyuman menawannya— _kembali._

" _You'll be a good boy, won't you_ , Park Baekhyun?"

Jantungku mulai berdebar ketika ia menarik daguku lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

" _Yes, Daddy_."

" _Good. I trust you_."

Lalu ia mempertemukan bibir kami berdua dan memberikanku sebuah ciuman yang hangat.

Bagaimana mungkin Ayah bisa memberikanku perasaan semacam ini? Membuatku sangat membencinya dalam waktu yang singkat, dan kemudian memperlakukanku seperti demikian. Perlakuan yang membuatku kesulitan untuk membencinya.

Di akhir ciuman kami, ia menciumku dengan begitu dalam. Kecupan yang sangat dalam. Seperti kecupan yang pernah aku rasakan di masa lalu. Tetapi kapan? Apakah Ayah pernah menciumku seperti ini di masa lalu? Mungkin… ketika aku masih kecil? Tetapi aku tidak tahu kapan hal ini pernah terjadi lebih jelasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayah pergi secara tiba-tiba. Dan aku membenci pagiku kali ini!

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia meninggalkanku setelah ia menyetubuhiku semalam?!"

Aku yakin teriakanku tidak akan terdengar, meskipun itu sangatlah keras. Bahkan jika ada yang mendengar sekalipun, aku tidak perduli! Aku benar-benar tidak perduli. Aku berharap semua orang tahu bahwa si Park _Bastard_ Chanyeol, nyatanya telah melakukan seks berulang kali bersama Puteranya sendiri bahkan kami telah menjadi sepasang Kekasih.

 _The craziest thing ever that actually happen in my life!_

" _I HATE YOU, MY FUCKING DADDY_!"

Aku rasa aku sudah puas dengan umpatanku, dan saat ini aku telah menyelesaikan urusan mandiku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis karena ditinggalkan begitu saja layaknya seorang Pelacur yang habis digunakan oleh Pria yang menyewanya. Lebih parahnya, aku masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku di Kantor. Dan itu tanpa Ayah. Ingat? TAN-PA A-YAH.

Berada di dalam Mobil seorang diri— _hanya dengan Paman Lee_ , membuat hariku terasa menjengkelkan. Tidak ada yang membuatku bersemangat untuk datang ke Kantor. Lihatlah, betapa menyedihkannya aku!

Seharusnya aku melihat sosok tampan Ayah yang menyambutku di Ruangannya. Tetapi kali ini? Hanya ada seorang Lelaki bermata bulat, yang aku ingat adalah Karyawan Ayah yang kami temui saat berada di _lift_ pada malam itu. Aku tidak tahu ia memiliki urusan apa denganmu, namun _feeling_ -ku mengatakan bahwa ia akan membantu pekerjaanku kali ini.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Park Baekhyun."

Aku tersenyum sangat manis menanggapi sapaannya. Ia bahkan menyempatkan dirinya membungkuk hormat padaku dan tentu aku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku harus memperhatikan _manner_ -ku karena Ayah selalu mengingatkanku tentang betapa pentingnya _manner_ dalam kehidupan kami.

"Hahh~ aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selagi Ayah tidak ada."

Aku berusaha untuk menghangatkan suasana dan terduduk di kursi kerja milik Ayah. Sementara Lelaki bermata bulat itu mengikuti langkahku dan kini ia berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Kau… bisa membantuku? Um…?"

"Kyungsoo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo, Tuan."

"Ah iya, Kyungsoo Hyung. Maafkan aku yang terlalu pelupa ini."

Aku meringis di akhir kalimatku. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Penerus dari Park Chanyeol melupakan nama Karyawannya seperti yang baru saja aku lakukan? Aku memang benar-benar bodoh dan tak berguna!

"Baiklah, Tuan muda harus melanjutkan pekerjaan di bagian ini dan jika ada kesulitan, Tuan muda bisa menghubungiku. Line nomor 2 di telepon itu, adalah aku."

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo yang tertuju pada sebuah telepon yang terdapat di samping kananku. Aku sontak mengangguk dan kembali menunjukkan senyumanku padanya.

"Tentu, aku bisa melakukannya."

Ia tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan Ruangan ini. Sementara aku langsung membuka laptop dan mengerjakan apa yang telah Ayah ajarkan padaku kemarin. Tentu aku bisa melakukannya, ini sangat mudah.

Mungkin aku terlalu fokus hingga aku tak menyadari bahwa aku telah menghabiskan waktu selama hampir 3 jam. Itupun karena ada sebuah ketukan pintu di Ruanganku dan menyadarkanku dari pekerjaanku.

Baru saja aku ingin bangkit, aku dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang tak asing untukku.

 _Yeah, he's Kim Freaking Jongin._

Kai mengenakan pakaian yang lebih _casual_ daripada biasa yang aku lihat. _He looked impossibly hot!_

Ia menatap langsung pada mataku dan perlahan ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hi," sapanya. _God! Why he's so hot?!_

Di luar dugaanku, ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Untuk apa ia melakukan hal itu?

" _Come over here and hug me_."

Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku setelah mendengar ucapannya. Sungguh aku ingin melakukannya, tetapi aku kembali teringat oleh perkataan Ayah bahwa aku harus menjauhinya.

" _I can't, I'm working_ ," ucapku santai lalu mendaratkan pantatku kembali pada kursi kerja Ayah.

" _Come to me, now. If you get in trouble, I'll handle it_."

Selain Ayah, aku kembali dihadapkan oleh seorang Pria yang keras kepala.

Dengan terpaksa— _ehem, dengan senang hati maksudku_ , aku berjalan ke arahnya dan kemudian memeluk tubuh tingginya dengan erat. Entah kenapa Pria ini membuatku merasa nyaman, dan tak bohong aku merindukan aroma tubuhnya. Aku bahkan memejamkan kedua mataku karena begitu menikmati pelukan ini.

" _Do you want to tell me what you did last night_?"

Aku terkejut. " _W-what_?"

" _Do you. Want to tell me. What you did last night_?"

Ia bertanya padaku. Suaranya terdengar pelan, tetapi terselip sedikit nada marah di dalamnya.

"Um…" perlahan aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke arah lain. Mungkin lebih baik daripada harus menatap matanya.

" _Look at me, Park Baekhyun_."

Aku menegang. Dan aku sedikit takut. Namun nada marahnya itu justru membuat tubuhku panas. Aku merasa tertarik oleh nada bicaranya yang seolah menginginkanku itu.

" _I-I'm sorry_ …"

Aku mengatakannya berbarengan dengan pandangan kami yang bertemu.

" _So you're not going to tell me what you did last night_?"

Aku bahkan baru saja menyadari apa yang telah aku lakukan tadi malam. Ya, aku bercinta dengan Ayahku. Dan persetubuhan itu sangatlah hebat. Hebat sekali.

" _I-I'm making love w-with my… D-daddy_."

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri. Dan seketika aku teringat ucapannya kemarin tentang menggigit bibirku sendiri. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya. Sungguh. Aku tidak sengaja.

Namun lagi-lagi aku dikejutkan oleh reaksinya yang sungguh di luar dugaanku. Ia tertawa dan membiarkan tubuhku menjauh.

"Kau benar-benar menggodaku, Park Baekhyun."

 _His face slowly relaxed and he smirked. He tilted his head at me like I was cute and slightly pathetic._

" _I'll see you at my Apartement tonight_. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, kita harus menikmatinya selagi Ayahmu berada di Jepang."

Bibirku terbuka dan terbuka seperti ikan yang membutuhkan air. Apa? Apa yang baru ia katakan tadi? _He wasn't going to like… bend me over and fuck me right here, right now?_

Seperti mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku, ia tersenyum dan aku merasakan bibirnya yang penuh itu mendarat tepat di pipiku.

" _Not here and not now, Baby. I'll see you then_."

Aku mengangguk dengan lemah, dan aku masih terhipnotis oleh setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Aku hanya mampu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang penuh nafsu, dan sedikit perasaan kecewa ketika ia beranjak keluar dari Ruangan ini lengkap dengan seringaiannya yang sangat aku sukai.

 _I wanted him so bad. Right now. I didn't want to wait._

" _It will go by faster than you think_ ," janjinya. Aku masih tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa aku sangat suka bahwa ia dapat membaca pikiranku dengan mudahnya. " _See you later, Baby. I love you_."

Aku mengangguk dan ia memberikanku satu lagi seringaian miliknya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu.

" _I'm sorry, Daddy. I really like him_."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**[Author POV]**

Sudah cukup lama Luhan mengenal Chanyeol. Begitu sulit bagi Chanyeol untuk menerima keberadaan Luhan di kehidupannya yang sudah terbiasa sendiri. Jika bukan karena nama baik, Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin mau melakukan sebuah Perjanjian yang mana mengharuskannya untuk bertunangan dengan Lelaki cantik tersebut.

Sudah jelas, Chanyeol tertarik bahkan mencintai Anak kandungnya sendiri. Dan beruntung, ia dapat menjadikan seorang bocah manis darah dagingnya itu sebagai Kekasihnya.

Namun bukan Baekhyun yang saat ini ia permasalahkan, melainkan Xi Luhan. Ia bertemu dengan Luhan saat mereka tengah mengadakan sebuah Rapat di suatu Kantor yang merupakan milik Keluarga Luhan. Sementara Luhan yang menjadi Direktur di sana, entah kenapa merasa tertarik oleh ketampanan dan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Hingga akhirnya, Lelaki cantik berdarah China itu pun jatuh hati pada sosok Chanyeol.

Ceritanya cukup panjang, tentang kenapa Chanyeol memilih Luhan untuk menjadi Tunangan— _pura-puranya_ , dan semua berubah menjadi lebih rumit lagi saat ini, terlebih ketika ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Putera manisnya, yaitu Park Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

Luhan memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dari belakang yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Lelaki tinggi itu masih terfokus pada layar komputer yang berada di depannya dan menghiraukan ucapan Lelaki cantik bermata rusa tersebut.

"Hampir selesai," singkat Chanyeol.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lemah karena selalu mendapatkan sikap yang dingin dari Chanyeol.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengabaikanku seperti itu? Aku tidak mungkin selamanya mengemis cintamu, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk memandang Lelaki cantik yang tengah merajuk itu. Kemudian ia membawa Luhan ke atas pangkuannya lalu mengecup bibir tipis itu singkat.

" _If you really love me, you'll wait_."

" _I have no choice! It's my only choice_."

Chanyeol kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan, dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan antusias.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," ucap Chanyeol. Luhan menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud dengan cinta?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tidak, kali ini ia benar-benar serius dengan pertanyaannya. Ia tidak sedang menggoda Luhan. Jadi, apa salahnya jika ia mengetahui definisi cinta menurut Luhan?

" _Love is when you can't stop thinking of him. You want to be with him always and do things together, going to the grocery store, watching movies, washing the dishes, sleeping together—not just making love. You want to be the reason why he smiles often. Whenever he's happy and sad when he is."_

"Huh?"

"Aku tahu orang sepertimu tak mungkin memahaminya," ucap Luhan mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu ia membuka suaranya kembali. " _Love is not as easy as F-U-C-K_."

"Tentu aku memahaminya, hanya saja aku terkejut kau memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Jadi, itukah alasanmu kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya?"

Luhan mengangguk dan raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Aku sangat memegang prinsipku untuk tidak melakukan hal semacam itu sebelum aku Menikah."

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah pilih," gumam Chanyeol.

Luhan mengernyit heran. "Huh?"

"Aku tidak salah pilih Lelaki yang menjadi Tunanganku," lanjut Chanyeol.

Sayangnya, Luhan masih tidak mengetahui tentang bagaimana hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika Lelaki cantik itu tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah mencintai darah dagingnya sendiri. Mungkin Luhan akan menjauhinya atau bahkan menghilang dari hadapannya selama-lamanya?

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan berhenti mencintaiku, Luhan. Aku tidak sesempurna yang kau pikirkan."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu Lelaki cantik itu mengembangkan senyumannya hingga sepasang mata indahnya hampir tertutup.

"Aku senang dimanfaatkan olehmu. Aku tidak keberatan bahkan ketika kau melukaiku sekalipun."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dan lebih memilih untuk mengecup kembali bibir tipis itu hingga menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama.

Jangan kalian anggap bahwa Chanyeol tengah mengkhianati Baekhyun saat ini. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Ia hanya sedang membuat kondisi menjadi lebih baik. Apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah untuk melindungi Putera satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Persaingan Perusahaan tidaklah semudah kelihatannya. Dan ia harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah, bahkan langkah sekecilpun.

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau siap aku setubuhi, Xi Luhan. Pikirkan itu baik-baik jika kau tidak ingin kehilanganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

Aku tidak pernah merasa segugup ini sebelumnya. Dan saat ini, aku datang kembali ke Apartemen milik Tuan Kim _Freaking_ Jongin yang terhormat, untuk memenuhi perintahnya tadi pagi.

Lima menit telah berlalu, dan aku masih ragu untuk masuk ke dalam Apartemen itu atau justru terus berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu ini. Aku bingung. Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai di tempat ini.

Aku sedikit menyesal karena telah membohongi Paman Lee, aku harap Paman Lee tidak melaporkannya pada Ayah. Jika Ayah tahu aku masih berhubungan dengan Kai, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku nanti. Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk.

Tetapi ancaman itulah yang membuatku semakin tertantang untuk membangkang dari perintah Ayah.

Ini karena Lelaki seksi dan tampan seperti Kai. Hanya untuk Kai, aku membuat diriku terlihat seperti seorang pecundang.

 _Tok tok tok_

Bodohnya aku. Aku tidak tahu apakah ketukan pintu yang barusan kulakukan akan terdengar olehnya atau tidak. Mengingat Apartemen miliknya sangatlah besar. Aku harap ia tidak mendengarnya, jadi aku dapat segera pergi dari sini.

" _Goodbye, Mr. Kim Freaking Jongin_."

Aku baru saja ingin membalikkan tubuhku, namun aku mendengar suara derit pintu yang terbuka. Dan aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa Kai sudah berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

Tubuhku terasa kaku saat satu tangan besarnya menyentuh satu bahuku, dan memutar tubuhku secara paksa. Aku limbung dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Ia terus membawa tubuhku memasuki Apartemennya dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Otakku tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik saat aku merasakan bibir tebalnya mendarat tepat di atas bibirku. Membawaku pada sebuah lumatan yang sedikit memaksa. Aku tidak dapat bergerak. Ia mengunci tubuhku dengan tenaganya. Tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan selain melayani permainan bibirnya yang panas ini.

Apa yang salah denganku?

Apa yang salah padanya sehingga ia menciumku dengan frustasi seperti ini?

Aku tidak dapat membaca pikirannya, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan dariku.

Jantungku berdebar keras saat ia mencengkram erat pinggangku, terlebih ketika aku menyadari suara kecipak tautan bibir kami telah memenuhi Ruangan nan sepi ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua mataku, dan menyesapi aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Ini begitu memabukkan. Aku sangat menyukai sikapnya terhadapku.

Seperti dihempaskan dari Lantai paling tinggi Gedung milik Ayah, Kai menghentikan ciuman manis ini dan membiarkanku kehilangan rasa manis bibirnya begitu saja. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa miliknya lalu memangku tubuhku layaknya aku adalah sebuah Boneka.

"Aku harap Ayahmu tidak melarangmu untuk berhubungan denganku."

Aku terdiam tidak merespon ucapannya. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan padanya bahwa Ayah melarangku untuk berhubungan bahkan untuk menemuinya. Aku hanya takut ia akan menjauhiku setelah ini.

"Aku cukup senang karena kau tidak menolakku dan terlihat menikmati ciuman kita tadi."

Wajahku memanas. Aku yakin kedua pipiku memerah saat ini. Tapi yang ia lakukan hanya tertawa dan kembali menarik pinggangku dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" ucapnya.

Jujur, aku bingung dengan perasaan ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah hal ini benar atau salah. Bodohnya, aku tidak tahu apakah Kai adalah orang yang baik atau orang yang jahat. Aku tidak dapat membaca dirinya.

"Jika kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang jahat dan ingin memanfaatkanmu, kau salah Park Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Hanya itu."

Lagi-lagi, ia berhasil membaca pikiranku.

"Baekhyun… apa kau tahu apa yang Ayahmu lakukan selama ia di Jepang?"

Tidak. Aku tidak mengetahuinya, karena Ayah sama sekali tidak memberitahuku.

"A-aku… tidak tahu. Ayah tidak mengatakan apapun padaku," jawabku.

"Kau harus mengetahuinya. Ayahmu sedang berjuang keras untuk melindungimu, karena ia telah memutuskan untuk membawamu ke dalam hidupnya."

Aku masih tidak dapat mengerti apa tujuan Kai. Ia seolah mempermainkanku. Ia terlihat mendukung hubunganku dengan Ayah. Tetapi kenapa ia terus saja berusaha untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya? Jadi, siapa yang salah dalam situasi ini?

Keheningan memenuhi atmosfer di sekitar kami beberapa saat. Baik aku maupun dirinya, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Aku tahu, nyatanya ia masih menunggu reaksi yang akan kutunjukkan setelah apa yang ia katakan padaku.

Baiklah, aku tidak ingin membohongi diriku lebih lama lagi. Aku membutuhkan sosok Kai untuk menemaniku juga untuk berbagi keluh kesah. Ia terlihat sangat tepat untuk menjadi pendampingku. Mengingat Ayah yang begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Lalu… kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?" gumamku.

Aku merasakan keterkejutannya ketika aku mulai memeluk lehernya kembali dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada perpotongan leher. Kai memiliki tubuh yang dapat membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Aku sangat menyukai Lelaki ini.

" _I just wanna make you falling in love with me, Park Baekhyun_."

Benarkah?

Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan jika aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?

" _What should I do right now_?"

Aku memutuskan untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan lemahku dan ia menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya padaku.

" _Let me touch you_."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **A.N : NEXT CHAPTER NC CHANBAEK. PREPARE YOURSELF.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**FLASHBACK.**_

 **[Kai POV]**

Tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku sedikitpun untuk menjadikan Putera tunggal dari seorang Direktur Park Corp sebagai milikku seutuhnya. Semua terjadi secara tidak sengaja, dan rasa tertarik ini pun muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Awalnya, aku tidak terlalu tertarik pada seseorang yang begitu digadang-gadangkan oleh seisi Gedung Perusahaan ini. Mungkin ini sebuah keberuntungan, ketika tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan bocah cantik yang nyatanya adalah Putera tunggal dari Park Chanyeol.

Masih teringat jelas di memori kepalaku, bagaimana raut wajahnya yang panik ketika melihat kondisiku. Ia bahkan mengobati luka yang aku dapatkan. Dan sejak saat itu, aku baru menyadari…

Bahwa bocah ini sangat sempurna.

Kejadian itu sudah terjadi cukup lama, dan aku menyusun banyak rencana untuk menjadikan bocah itu sebagai milikku. Tentu aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang licik. Meskipun akan sulit bagiku, tetapi apa salah jika aku berusaha? Kelihatannya, bocah itu cukup mudah untuk diperdaya.

 _Cklek_

Baru saja aku membuka pintu sebuah Ruangan dan aku langsung disambut oleh tatapan dingin si Pemilik Perusahaan besar ini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Chanyeol? Seorang Atasan yang sangat disegani karena bisa meraih seluruh kesuksesannya seorang diri.

"Posisimu sangatlah penting untuk Perusahaanku. Dan aku telah memberikan segala fasilitas yang kau butuhkan juga menjamin kehidupanmu sejauh ini. Tidak ada yang dapat aku andalkan selain dirimu. Dan hanya kaulah yang memegang seluruh rahasiaku, Kim Jongin."

Aku tersenyum miring dan mengangguk.

Bagaimana pun juga, aku dan Park Chanyeol telah bekerjasama selama kurang lebih 10 tahun dan kami begitu cocok untuk menjadi Rekan Bisnis. Aku memegang andil besar dalam kesuksesan Perusahaan miliknya ini.

"Apalagi yang dapat kubantu kali ini?"

Seperti biasa, Chanyeol hanya akan memanggilku jika itu menyangkut hal yang penting. Dan kali ini, aku memenuhi panggilannya.

"Rahasiakan hubunganku dengan Puteraku, Baekhyun. Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau adalah pembicara yang baik," ucapnya.

Ia terlihat sangat arogan. Sama sepertiku. Kami memiliki kepribadian yang sama. Dan kurasa itulah yang menyebabkan kami dapat menjadi orang yang sangat sukses seperti saat ini.

"Tidakkah dia terlalu kecil?" ucapku.

Aku melihat seringaiannya. Ia perlahan bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekatiku yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Dia sudah berusia 17 tahun. Dia sudah cukup mengerti untuk memahami apa itu cinta."

Cinta?

Apakah yang ia maksud adalah kelainan?

"Jadi, selain menjadikannya sebagai Penerusmu, kau berniat untuk menjadikannya sebagai Pendampingmu?"

Ya, aku memang tahu tentang hubungan aneh Park Chanyeol dengan Puteranya tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, setelah aku memergokinya tengah berciuman panas dengan Baekhyun di dalam Ruangan kerjanya. Awalnya aku sedikit terkejut, tetapi tak lagi terkejut mengingat Chanyeol adalah seorang yang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

"Kim Jongin, kau sudah mengetahui riwayat kesehatanku. Aku memiliki kelainan dan obsesi berlebih pada Puteraku sendiri. Dan kau tahu? Hal ini bisa menjadi senjata bagi Pesaing untuk menjatuhkan bahkan menghancurkan Perusahaan ini."

Sepertinya aku mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini.

"Lalu, aku harus melakukan apa untukmu?" ucapku. Aku sedang memancingnya saat ini.

"Awasi Baekhyun selagi aku tidak bersamanya. Ia telah diincar oleh banyak orang," ucapnya dengan serius.

Termasuk diriku. Aku sungguh mengincarnya.

"Baiklah," ucapku dengan santai.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyentuhnya, karena aku tahu bahwa kau tertarik pada Puteraku. Aku akan memberikanmu puluhan wanita cantik untuk kau pakai, asalkan itu bukan Puteraku."

Aku tertawa, dan melangkah kecil mendekat ke arahnya. Hingga kini aku tiba tepat di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku hanya tertarik pada Puteramu?"

Sepertinya ini akan menarik.

"Aku tidak akan berbagi Puteraku pada siapapun."

Ow, kejam sekali.

"Bagaimana jika aku berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku?"

Ia terdiam. Aku tidak dapat membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Lagipula kau sudah memiliki Tunangan. Resikomu cukup besar jika kau memilih untuk mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun," lanjutku.

"Kim Jongin, kau tahu bukan? Jika aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu."

"Dan aku tidak segan-segan untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi keinginanku."

"Aku tidak akan melukainya, aku berjanji. Aku hanya ingin kita berbagi. Aku cukup tertarik dengan Putera kecilmu."

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Sepertinya ia mulai kesal dengan ucapanku.

"Bagaimana Park? Berbagi denganku, atau kau akan kehilangan Puteramu satu-satunya?" Aku memberikan pilihan berat untuknya. Tetapi aku yakin, ia adalah pengambil keputusan yang paling tepat.

"Pastikan kau bersih. Jangan kotori Puteraku. Jangan rusak ia sedikitpun."

Aku menang.

"Baiklah, Direktur Park Chanyeol. Kau sudah mengenalku cukup lama, dan aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chanyeol POV]**

Dalam diam aku memandangi Putera manisku yang tengah menatap ke luar jendela. Mobil yang kami naiki, membawa kami kembali ke Mansion milikku untuk melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja di Kantor.

Baekhyun, terlihat sedikit lelah dan aku sangat memahami apa yang dirasakannya karena aku adalah Ayahnya. Dia adalah darah dagingku dan kami memiliki ikatan kuat. Tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan selain memaksanya untuk belajar menjadi Penerusku dalam Perusahaan milikku. Ini semua demi kebaikan kami berdua.

"Baekhyun," ucapku dengan lirih. Aku mendengar ia bergumam sebagai respon ucapanku.

"Jika kau lelah, Ayah tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercinta," lanjutku.

Ia nampak terkejut dan ia menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak terima. "Kenapa? Aku tidak lelah sama sekali untuk melayani Ayah."

Lihatlah, ia bersikap begitu manis terhadapku. Puteraku yang sangat sempurna.

"Lagipula… aku tidak akan bisa merasakan sentuhan Ayah pada tubuhku selama Ayah berada di Jepang. Kau tega sekali padaku, Ayah."

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan aku membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ayah sangat menyayangiku dan juga mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun. Ayah akan menuruti apa yang menjadi keinginanmu. Membeli Gunung Everest pun, Ayah akan mengusahakannya."

Wajahnya merona, dan ia mengecup singkat bibirku dengan nakal. Ia bersikap agresif padaku saat ini.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan Gunung, Ayah. Aku hanya membutuhkan Ayah. Hanya itu."

"Benarkah?"

Aku sedikit menggodanya.

"Um!"

Ia mengangguk antusias dan mulai melepaskan jas formal yang melekat di tubuhnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, tetapi setelahnya aku melihat ia melepaskan dua kancing teratasnya dan menunjukkan _collarbone_ -nya yang sangat sempurna itu.

"Aku ingin merangsang Ayah saat ini."

Puteraku sungguh nakal. Darimana ia belajar menjadi seperti Pelacur seperti ini?

"Lakukanlah, Park Baekhyun."

Ia langsung duduk di atas pangkuanku dan melupakan bahwa kami masih berada di dalam Mobil. Ia menyambar bibirku dan melumat bibirku dengan lembut. Aku menyambutnya tak kalah lembut dan mulai meremas sepasang pipi bokongnya kenyal. Sementara aku merasa ia menekan bagian bawah tubuh kami dan sedikit menggeseknya.

Ternyata Putera kecilku sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang Jalang untuk Ayahnya.

"Jangan salahkan Ayah jika Ayah memperlakukanmu dengan kasar nantinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

Aku berjalan cepat memasuki Kamar Ayah setelah aku turun dari Mobil dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Paman Lee. Aku tidak tahu kemana Ayah pergi, karena yang aku lakukan hanyalah menuruti perintah Ayah yang menyuruhku untuk masuk ke Kamarnya lebih dulu.

Sialnya, aku merasa tubuhku memanas setelah aku berhasil merangsang Ayah di dalam Mobil tadi. Awalnya aku berniat untuk merangsang Ayah, tetapi kenapa aku turut terangsang dan tidak dapat menahan nafsuku sendiri?

Nafasku terengah-engah ketika aku sudah berada di dalam Kamar Ayah. Aku menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat, dan mataku menelisik ke seluruh penjuru Ruangan mewah ini. Dan di sana, laci dimana Ayah menyimpan beberapa _lingerie_ yang sudah Ayah siapkan untuk kukenakan.

Jantungku berdebar keras dan bulu tubuhku meremang tepat setelah aku melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku. Udara di Ruangan ini sangatlah dingin, membuat suhu panas di tubuhku sedikit menurun.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, aku segera mengenakan salah satu _lingerie_ berwarna _soft pink_ dan mendudukkan tubuhku di tepi ranjang milik Ayah. Wajahku memanas karena merasa malu membayangkan betapa hebatnya permainan seks bersama Ayah nanti.

 _Cklek_

Tatapanku sontak terarah pada pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Ayah muncul dari balik pintu itu dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena aku sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan Ayah lakukan terhadapku nanti, terlebih saat aku mengenakan _lingerie_ yang sangat menggoda ini.

Apakah ia benar-benar akan memperlakukanku dengan kasar seperti yang dikatakannya tadi?

Ayah mengambil langkah mendekat, dengan tatapan matanya yang tertuju pada dadaku lalu turun pada perutku. Aku tidak pernah melihat ekspresi lapar yang ditunjukkan oleh Ayah saat ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak bergerak dan membiarkan Ayah datang padaku.

Tubuhku menegang ketika tangan besarnya mengusap punggung telanjangku dengan lembut dan mendarat tepat pada bokongku. Satu tangannya yang lain mendarat pada pipiku lalu mengusap sudut bibirku dengan Ibu jarinya.

" _You looked beautiful, Baekhyun. I knew you would_ ," Ayah bergumam dengan suara beratnya, sementara aku merasakan tangannya terus bergerak pada belahan bokongku dan ia mencoba untuk menggoda lubangku. Tetapi ia tak kunjung memasukkan jarinya pada lubangku, dan itu membuatku sangat tersiksa.

" _You looked perfect with this cute lingerie_."

Ia menarik tangannya dari wajahku dan turun pada salah satu putingku yang terpampang memang khusus untuknya.

" _Look at these little tits_ ," ia menggeram. Aku merasakan perbedaan yang drastis pada diri Ayah, terlebih ketika ia menekan putingku dengan keras. " _Gorgeous. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are_?"

Haruskah aku terus membungkam bibirku? Atau mencium bibirnya dengan dalam dibarengi dengan lumatan-lumatan yang menggairahkan?

Aku terpaksa mengeluarkan desahanku ketika jemarinya semakin gencar bermain pada putingku juga lubangku.

" _You like that_?"

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri dan mengangguk.

" _Tell me_ , Park Baekhyun."

" _Yes, I like you touching my tits, Daddy_."

" _Good boy_."

Aku menatap wajah tampannya dan membalas senyumannya dengan senyum termanisku.

" _Dad, please stop teasing me and come into my body right now. I want you so bad_."

Ayah merasa iba melihatku yang hampir saja menangis. Aku sungguh tidak dapat menahan keinginanku untuk disentuh Ayah lebih lama lagi.

Aku melihat Ayah mulai bergerak untuk memeluk tubuhku dan melingkarkan kedua kakiku di pinggangnya. Lalu ia membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan ia memintaku untuk menunggunya melepaskan pakaiannya. Sembari aku menunggu, aku memperhatikan tubuh atletis milih Ayah dan juga kejantanannya yang sudah terpampang jelas di depan mataku. Aku menggigiti jemariku sendiri dan bersiap untuk menyambutnya.

Aku merasakan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang kecilku. Aku menarik lehernya dengan cepat dan mempertemukan bibir kami berdua. Lidah kami beradu dengan panas selagi ia memasukkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi ke dalam lubangku. Inilah saat-saat yang paling aku sukai setiap kami bercinta.

Aku meghentikan sejenak ciuman kami dan berbisik padanya, " _Please fuck me_."

Aku memohon padanya, karena aku membutuhkannya untuk memasukiku. Tanpa ragu, Ayah mendorong miliknya ke dalam lubangku untuk membuatku berteriak. _He wastes no time and starts pounding my tight hole. He buries his face in my neck, sucking my sensitive spot._

"Lebih keras, Ayah~"

Aku mendorong pinggulku berlawanan dengan dorongan pinggul Ayah. Membuat miliknya benar-benar tertanam di dalam lubangku. Kami berdua mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas dan aku merasa ingin meledak.

" _You want me to cum inside your little hole, Baby_?" Ayah berbisik padaku, sambil menjilati telingaku dengan lidah basahnya.

" _Fuck yes_!"

Pada saat itu juga, aku merasa milik Ayah berkedut di dalamku dan ia mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu jantan. Ia menggesekkan bebannya begitu cepat di dalam lubangku, dan aku sengaja merapatkan pinggul kami berdua agar ia meledak di dalam tubuhku. Pada saat ia datang, dengan senang hati aku mengeraskan desahanku.

"Baekhyun, _you make me drunk._ "

Ayah menarik tubuhku untuk bangun, dan ia memutar tubuhku dengan cepat. Ia sempat mencabut miliknya dari lubangku, namun beberapa saat setelahnya, ia kembali menusukku dan ia membawaku pada posisi _doggy style._

" _I'm gonna fuck your tight hole so fucking hard, and I'm gonna fucking destroy your little hole._ "

Aku mendesah sebagai jawaban ucapan Ayah. Aku senang saat Ayah berbicara kotor padaku. Ayah kembali mengeluar masukkan miliknya, sementara aku mendesah kesakitan bercampur nikmat. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat kasar dan cepat.

Tubuh kami berdua mulai berkeringat dan nafas kami pun terengah-engah. Tubuhku terhentak-hentak seiring rasa nikmat yang menerpa. Ayah memegang erat pinggulku dan sesekali ia menampar pipi bokongku. Rasa sakit, perih dan nikmat, bercampur menjadi satu. Aku sangat menyukai permainan kasar Ayah saat ini.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku merasakan miliknya berkedut keras dan dengan beberapa hentakan terakhir, Ayah menyemburkan spermanya dengan deras di dalam lubangku, bersamaan dengan tibanya puncakku. Aku menjerit keras dan menjaga posisi ini untuk menerima spermanya hingga habis tak tersisa.

Permainan kami kali ini sungguh luar biasa.

Tubuhku ambruk sementara Ayah membaringkan tubuhnya di sampingku. Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku berusaha untuk memeluk tubuh Ayah dan memberikan kecupan ringan nan manis di akhir permainan kami.

Setelah puas melumat bibir Ayah, aku mengakhiri ciuman kami dan Ayah menatapku dengan dalam sambil mengusap rambutku yang sedikit basah karena keringat.

" _No one will know about this, clear_?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh Ayah. " _Don't worry, I'll make sure of it, Daddy_."

Ia mengecup singkat dahiku, lalu aku terlelap dalam kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

Baekhyun masih mengingat malam itu. Malam dimana Chanyeol memperlakukannya sebagai seorang Jalang kecil dan menghabisi tubuhnya hingga Baekhyun tidak berdaya. Dan kegiatan itu telah terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Tepat sebelum keberangkatan Chanyeol ke Jepang.

Saat ini, Baekhyun hanya terduduk seorang diri di kursi kerjanya setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini. Ia menguap beberapa kali dan melirik ke arah jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sudah saatnya ia kembali ke Rumah dan mendapatkan makan malamnya.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Kyungsoo dan beberapa Karyawan yang ditemuinya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju _Lobby_ dan menunggu Paman Lee menjemputnya. Sekitar 5 menit ia menunggu di depan _Lobby_ , namun Paman Lee tak kunjung muncul. Hingga ada sebuah Mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, ia nampak tidak tertarik dan mencoba untuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada sudut lain.

Namun sesosok Pria yang baru saja keluar dari Mobil itu membuatnya sungguh terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Sosok Pria yang saat ini berjalan ke arahnya adalah Kai. Lelaki yang disukainya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah meminta izin Paman Lee dan juga… Ayahmu."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang ketika satu tangan Kai melingkar di pinggangnya dan Lelaki berparas seksi itu mengecup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Sontak Baekhyun memukul kecil dada Kai dan menoleh ke arah sekitar mereka, takut-takut ada orang yang menyaksikannya.

" _I didn't know you were famous enough to get that kind of attention,_ " ucap Kai menggoda Baekhyun.

" _But my Father—_ "

" _I know it._ "

Mata Baekhyun membesar ketika Kai menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam Mobil mewah itu. Berulang kali Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mudah sekali jatuh dalam pesona milik Kai yang begitu jantan sekaligus lembut dalam memperlakukannya.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam Mobil, namun tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sedikit pun suara. Kai pun masih belum melajukan Mobilnya, dan membuat Baekhyun bingung harus melakukan apa.

"S-sebenarnya, kau ingin mengajakku kemana?"

Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepalanya. Ia menatap ke arah Kai, dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia merasakan degupan di jantungnya semakin mengeras ketika pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

"Sebelum aku melakukan hal yang jauh padamu, aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan terlebih dahulu," ucap Kai dengan santai.

Bukannya marah, Baekhyun justru mendapati dirinya merona hebat atas kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kai.

Berkencan?

" _Don't be nervous, alright, Baby? We're just going to have dinner, talk about somethings and then we'll have fun_."

Kai menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan sebuah kedipan sebelah mata pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun merasakan satu tangan Kai menyentuh pahanya dan mengusap paha dalamnya dengan usapan lembut.

Tak ada yang dapat Baekhyun lakukan selain memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat ketika ia merasakan wajah Kai mendekat pada wajahnya. Dan benar, Kai kembali mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, dan memberikannya beberapa lumatan kecil.

Entah sudah ke berapa kali, Kai mempermainkannya seperti ini. Sudah cukup sering ia dipermainkan oleh Lelaki berkulit _tan_ ini, dan sudah sesering itu pula, ia terus terjebak di dalam permainannya.

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya dan ia meraih leher Kai agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ia membalas lumatan Kai dan meletakkan satu tangannya di atas tangan Kai yang masih mengusap lembut paha dalamnya.

Bodoh bodoh bodoh!

Kenapa ia mudah sekali bergairah hanya karena sentuhan kecil dari Kai?

Tidak ingin berlanjut pada hal yang lebih jauh lagi, dengan perlahan Kai mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun.

"Kau milikku, Park Baekhyun."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **KAIBAEK NC? YES OR NAH?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**[Baekhyun POV]**

Aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku dan melirik ke sembarang arah. Saat ini aku masih berada di dalam Mobil milik Kai setelah kami melakukan sebuah ciuman yang tak terduga sebelumnya.

" _Are you okay, Baby_?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

" _You don't look like it_."

"Aku—" dengan berat, suaraku terdengar serak, "baik-baik saja."

Ia menatapku semakin intens dan tubuh bodohku ini terus saja bergetar karena tatapan itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit gugup," aku menambahkan, " _I've never really been on a… whatever it is_."

Ya, aku memang tidak pernah melakukan sebuah kencan dengan seorangpun Pria. Dengan mantan Kekasihku pun, aku bahkan tidak dapat menyebutkan dengan kencan. Tetapi berbeda kali ini, Kai menjemputku di Kantor bahkan meminta izinku terlebih dahulu untuk menerima ajakan makan malamnya. Dan tidak bohong, hal itu membuatku sedikit malu.

" _A date_?" Ia bertanya dengan seringaiannya.

" _Don't be nervous okay_?" tambahnya.

Aku mengangguk dan ia mulai melajukan Mobilnya. Ia terlihat sangat fokus pada jalanan, dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih _hot_ dari biasanya. Mungkin karena ia tengah mengendarai Mobil yang sangat mewah dan juga mengenakan pakaian yang super mahal?

 _My heart beat faster._

Aku menjilat bibirku sendiri sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih."

" _For the dinner or the other things_?"

" _Both I guess_."

" _You're welcome. I hope you enjoy with me_."

Tak lama, aku menyadari bahwa Mobil itu mulai memasuki sebuah kawasan yang tidak pernah aku datangi sebelumnya. Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali ketika melihat kilauan lampu yang berasal dari sebuah Restoran yang mewah. Juga, beberapa orang yang menyambut kedatangan kami dengan jepretan lampu sorot kamera mereka yang mengarah pada kami.

Apakah mereka semua adalah Paparazzi?

" _What the_ —"

Aku tak dapat melanjutkan ucapanku karena aku merasa berada di Planet lain. Aku tidak pernah berada di tempat dengan banyak Paparazzi seperti ini. Dan aku cukup terkejut ketika Kai justru turun dari Mobilnya dan semua Paparazzi itu memotret dirinya.

 _What should I do?_

Tetapi Kai justru mengabaikan semua Paparazzi itu dan berjalan memutar membukakan pintu untukku. Tidak ada pilihan untukku selain turun dari Mobil itu dan meraih satu tangannya untuk kugenggam. Kami berjalan menuju Restoran itu dan Kai terlihat berusaha untuk melindungiku dari jepretan kamera Paparazzi menyebalkan itu. Ia memblok dorongan orang-orang itu hanya agar aku tidak tersentuh oleh mereka.

 _This could really not be my life right now, I thought. I've never imagined this kind of thing ever happening to me._

Mereka memberondong Kai dengan banyak pertanyaan, kebanyakan dari pertanyaan itu adalah mengenai diriku. Kai masih menutup rapat bibirnya dan ketika kami sudah berada di dalam Restoran tersebut, pintu tertutup secara otomatis di belakang kami dan kebisingan perlahan menghilang.

Aku cukup terkejut dan Kai memandangi seluruh tubuhku dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku masih terdiam karena aku masih tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaraku. Ia mulai membawaku kembali berjalan dan kami tiba pada sebuah meja VIP yang terdapat nama 'Mr. Kim' di atasnya.

"Ini hanya permulaan bagimu, Park Baekhyun."

Permulaan?

Jadi apakah hal ini yang Ayah maksud ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Dunia akan memakanku?

" _See_? Semua orang mengincarmu. Aku sedikit menyesal karena telah membawamu ke sini dan membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Jadi… apakah mereka semua mengenalku?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu. Siapa yang tak mengenal Putera tunggal dari Park Chanyeol?" Ia tertawa dan mengusak rambutku lembut, "jadi apakah selama ini kau tidak menyadarinya?" lanjutnya.

Aku menggeleng, "Ayah tidak pernah memberitahuku."

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Aku sungguh tidak banyak tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya Ayahku dan juga posisiku saat ini. Aku tidak tahu bahwa semua orang terlihat begitu menginginkan informasi tentangku.

"Baekhyun, Ayahmu adalah seorang Pria yang sangat sibuk. Terkadang kau harus belajar sendiri untuk mengetahui hal-hal yang belum kau ketahui. Dan adanya diriku di sini, untuk membantumu dan menemanimu menghadapi kerasnya Dunia dalam kehidupanmu nantinya. Kau mulai mengetahuinya sekarang?"

Aku masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Kai dan aku hanya meresponnya lagi-lagi dengan anggukan.

"Apakah ini juga yang menjadi alasan Ayah melakukan Pertunangan dengan Luhan?"

Pandanganku mendadak kosong. Bahkan aku tak tertarik dengan seluruh makanan lezat yang tersaji di hadapanku. Memikirkan hubungan Ayah dengan Lelaki jalang itu, membuat nafsu makanku menghilang.

" _Don't think too much about it_. Aku akan menunjukkanmu hal lain yang menyenangkan. Sekarang, makanlah makananmu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah ini."

Untuk menghormati kebaikannya, aku mulai menyantap makananku dan sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya.

Mungkinkah Kai akan benar-benar membantuku? Apakah Kai akan tetap berada di sampingku ketika aku berada di dalam kondisi yang sulit?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak bohong, Kai banyak membantuku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di Kantor. Kami pun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu kami berdua. Seperti makan siang, makan malam dan juga ia pernah mengajakku bolos bekerja satu hari untuk bermain di salah satu Pusat Perbelanjaan. Katanya, kami membutuhkan _refreshing_ untuk menyegarkan pikiran kita dari banyaknya pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

Dan benar, dengan adanya dirinya, aku merasa mendapatkan kembali hidupku karena ia menunjukkan banyak hal yang tak kuketahui sebelumnya.

Mengenai Ayah…

Ia sudah 5 hari berada di Jepang, itu berarti masih tersisa waktu 2 hari lagi agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku sungguh merindukannya, terlebih sentuhannya. Tetapi lagi-lagi Kai berhasil mengalihkan hasratku terhadap Ayah dengan hal-hal yang menarik.

Kai tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia adalah seorang Pria yang baik dan juga menyenangkan. Ia bisa menjadi Hyung sekaligus ehem… Kekasihku di waktu yang bersamaan. Dan entah kenapa, aku semakin nyaman saat berada di dekatnya.

Jika kalian berpikir aku pernah melakukan seks dengannya, maka pikiran kalian salah. Kai tidak pernah memaksaku untuk melayaninya dan lebih sering menggodaku. Uhm, mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya benar, karena sesekali kami melakukan _make out_ hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat kecil kami.

Misalnya berpelukan, berciuman, meraba dan berbagi kasih sayang di atas ranjang. Kalian ingat bukan, jika kami sudah terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan, dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang lebih di malam hari seperti… bercinta.

Malam ini, aku merasa bosan luar biasa. Tidak seperti malam-malam biasanya, aku ingin ada seseorang yang menemaniku. Menemani tidurku. Aku sangat merindukan kehadiran Ayah yang selalu menemani tidurku, namun kali ini Ayah tidak ada, dan itu membuatku merasa kesal.

Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding di Kamar ini, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tidak terlalu larut untuk datang ke Apartemen Kai dan menginap di sana.

Aku membutuhkan teman bicara dan mengobrol. Aku tidak ingin gila karena berbicara seorang diri di Kamar yang sepi ini. Memang kemarin aku sering melakukan _phonesex_ dengan Ayah, tetapi malam ini Ayah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia benar-benar sibuk dan harus melakukan perjalanan ke Kota lain. Tentu aku tidak ingin menjadi anak yang nakal, maka dari itu aku membiarkan Ayah melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Dengan cepat aku meraih jaket tebalku dan berjalan menuju pintu utama _Mansion_ mewah ini. Aku berjalan menuju Kamar Paman Lee yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu utama dan mengetuk pintu Kamar itu.

 _Tok tok tok_

Tak lama pintu itu terbuka dan menunjukkan Paman Lee yang ternyata masih terjaga.

"Paman, aku ingin ke Apartemen Kai. Aku ingin menginap di Apartemennya. Bisakah kau mengantarku ke sana, Paman?" pintaku lengkap dengan wajah memelas khas anak anjing andalanku. Aku melihat Paman Lee menghembuskan nafasnya lemah.

"Apakah Ayah sudah mengizinkan Tuan muda?"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tentu."

Aku berbohong tentunya.

Aku bersorak dalam hati ketika Paman Lee menuntun langkahku menuju pintu utama. Ia bahkan telah menyiapkan Mobil yang biasa kunaiki di depan pelataran _Mansion_ ini. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam, dan terduduk manis layaknya seorang anak yang penurut.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

Aku membungkuk hormat setibanya aku di depan Apartemen mewah milik Kai. Aku tersenyum pada Petugas Keamanan yang sedang berjaga, dan seolah mereka telah mengenalku, aku langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam Apartemen itu dan menaiki _Lift_ guna tiba di Kamar Apartemen milik Kai.

Sungguh aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Baekhyun? _What's going on_?"

Ia nampak terkejut, dan aku menunjukkan wajah memelas andalanku agar ia membiarkan aku masuk ke dalam Kamar Apartemennya itu.

" _Nothing. I just… uhm, can I stay here tonight_?"

Ia mengangguk dan membiarkanku masuk. "Tentu."

"Dimana aku bisa tidur?" tanyaku setelah kami berada di dalam. Aku memang sedikit menggodanya, dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Aku tahu, ia paling tidak suka jika aku menggigit bibirku seperti ini.

" _There's only one bedroom_ ," Ia menyeringai. Kemudian ia memperhatikan pakaianku yang sangat tidak cocok untuk tidur.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengganti pakaianmu sebelum tidur. _You can wear one of my shirts to bed, they're long enough to cover your little body_ ," Ia tersenyum.

Aku berjalan menuju Kamar pribadinya dan meraih salah satu Kaos yang terdapat di atas kasur miliknya. Dengan cepat aku melepaskan jaket dan juga pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku. Hingga aku tidak mengenakan apapun selain celana dalamku.

Kaos milik Kai cukup besar untuk menutupi pahaku, tetapi aku yakin ia masih dapat melihatnya. Kemudian aku membalikkan tubuhku dan baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kai berdiri di ambang pintu memperhatikanku. Wajahku seketika memanas dan aku berusaha untuk bertanya padanya. Sekali lagi.

"Dimana aku bisa tidur?"

"Di sini hanya ada satu Kamar tidur dan satu ranjang di dalamnya," ucapnya santai.

Aku kembali menggigit bibirku sendiri dan entah kenapa aku merasa malu saat ini. Aku benar-benar malu karena baru menyadari bahwa aku tengah bersama seorang Pria tampan yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek, di dalam Kamar yang sepi ini.

" _Relax, I'm not gonna try anything_ ," Ia tertawa.

" _Not even if I do this_?" Aku menghisap jemariku sendiri dan memberikannya tatapan yang lugu. Entah kenapa, aku sangat senang merangsangnya seperti ini.

Dan ia nampak tertarik. Kini ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Aku ingin menghindarinya tetapi ia lebih dulu menahan pinggangku.

" _Don't tease me_ ," suaranya terdengar berat.

Apakah ia mulai bernafsu?

Apakah ia bernafsu pada Bocah kecil yang nakal sepertiku?

Aku tersenyum manis hingga mataku nyaris tertutup, dan kedua tanganku menarik pinggulnya mendekat ke arahku.

" _Why not_?" Aku berbisik bermain-main padanya.

Senyumanku luntur kala ia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pinggangku dan ia melihatku penuh nafsu melalui tatapannya. Aku tidak menyangka ia akan menganggap godaanku ini serius, karena tak pernah sekali pun aku melihatnya sangat bernafsu seperti ini. Justru sebaliknya, ialah yang selalu membuatku bernafsu.

Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga akhirnya aku terbaring di atas ranjang mewahnya. Ia menindih tubuhku dan hendak meraih bibirku.

Apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Aku adalah Kekasih Ayah. Bukan Kekasih Kai. Aku ingin menghentikan semua ini, tetapi aku pun tak ingin hal ini berhenti. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua mataku dan melumat bibirnya lebih dulu. Aku dapat merasakan kembang api meletup-letup di dalam perutku ketika ia membalas ciumanku dengan panas.

Kami memang sudah terbiasa melakukan _french kiss_ dan ciuman-ciuman lainnya. Tetapi aku mematahkan segalanya, ketika tangannya mulai meremas kedua bokongku dengan kuat. Bayangan Ayah seketika muncul di pikiranku. Hal itu tidak membuatku takut, justru sebaliknya.

Aku merasakan bahwa Kai tengah menggantikan posisi Ayah saat ini.

Ciuman kami sempat terputus, dan ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan kaos miliknya dari tubuhku hingga aku tampil polos di hadapannya. Dengan lapar ia menghisap dan menjilati kedua putingku bergantian. Tubuhku menggelinjang dan aku hanya mendesahkan namanya sebagai imbalan.

Bisa kulihat miliknya menegang di balik celana dan aku masih terheran pada diriku sendiri yang dapat dengan mudahnya merangsang Lelaki seperti Kai. Entah itu disebut keahlian atau kekurangan. Aku tidak perduli.

"Baekhyun… maafkan aku _okay_?"

Aku terkejut atas permintaan maafnya. Untuk apa ia meminta maaf?

" _So… you wanna fuck me right_ now?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng dan kembali membawaku pada ciuman manisnya. Masih kurasakan kedua tangan besarnya menjelajahi tubuhku dan merangsang titik-titik lemah yang kumiliki.

Namun tak lama kemudian, ia melepaskan ciuman kami dan ia bangkit dari atas tubuhku. Ia tersenyum simpul dan menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Pakai kembali pakaianmu, dan cepatlah tidur. Aku…," Kai menyempatkan dirinya untuk menatap ereksinya sendiri, "aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku terlebih dahulu. Mungkin kita akan melakukannya lain kali."

Ucapannya berhasil menamparku dengan keras.

Apa maksud ucapannya tadi?

Jadi, ia dapat menahan nafsunya dan mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menyetubuhiku?

Tetapi… apa alasannya?

Kenapa ia menolak untuk menyetubuhiku?

Aku benar-benar masih tidak mampu membaca pikirannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mematuhi perintahnya dan melihatnya mulai memasuki Kamar mandi. Aku tidak begitu bodoh untuk memahami apa yang akan ia lakukan di dalam sana. Ia pasti akan melakukan masturbasi untuk meredakan ereksinya. Ugh! Bukankah aku terlihat begitu jahat?

"Kai… kau membutuhkan bantuanku?"

Ya, mungkin aku bisa membantunya. Aku memiliki bibir yang manis dan aku pun pandai dalam melakukan _blowjob_ maupun _handjob._

"Tidak perlu. Lakukan saja perintahku tadi."

Aku mendesah kecewa dan mulai membaringkan tubuhku kembali di atas ranjang mewah ini. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhku dan terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

" _Goodnight, Mr. Kim Freaking Jongin_."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Hai, Yuta mau kasih sedikit informasi kalo akun wattpad Yuta itu baru aja dibanned. Jadi, Yuta gak akan publish ff di sana lagi._**

 ** _Yuta akan fokus nulis cerita di ffn. Dan semoga, kalian masih mau baca ff Yuta ini._**

 ** _Oiya, dengan updatenya ff ini, yaitu sebagai penutup dari semua ff Yuta karena Yuta akan hiatus selama bulan Ramadhan._**

 ** _Yuta bakal aktif lagi yaitu setelah Lebaran._**

 ** _Yuta ucapkan mohon maaf lahir batin, kalo Yuta banyak salah. Semoga puasa kita dilancarkan hingga hari kemenangan tiba. AMIN._**

 ** _Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya._**

 ** _Sampai bertemu nanti. Saranghae bbuing~!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**[Author POV]**

Luhan tertawa dan berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya.

Apa kalian tahu alasan kenapa Luhan tertawa seperti ini?

Ya, itu karena ia baru saja mendapati Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka ketika ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang Lelaki yang bernama Kris.

Apakah Chanyeol tengah cemburu padanya saat ini?

"Hey, Kris hanya teman kecilku saat aku masih berada di China. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Park Chanyeol."

Luhan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, masih dengan tawa kecilnya. Ia bahkan terkikik geli sambil memegangi perutnya karena tidak mempercayai sikap kekanakkan yang Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya.

" _Who's cares_ , Xi Luhan?"

 _Cklek_

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menutup pintu Ruangan kerja milik Luhan– _yang juga merupakan Ruangan kerja dirinya selama berada di Jepang_ –, diikuti oleh Luhan satu langkah di belakangnya. Lelaki cantik itu berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol yang masih enggan menatapnya. Jujur, ia begitu menyukai reaksi langka dari Lelaki yang ia sukai ini.

"Jika kau tidak perduli, kenapa kau berjalan cepat sekali dan… tidak ingin menatapku hm?" goda Luhan. Ia masih tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah ketika aku melihatmu hampir saja dicium oleh Lelaki pirang itu?"

" _It's normal he want to kiss me_. Kita sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu."

Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Chanyeol, memeluknya. Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar ia bisa memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang semakin terlihat tampan ketika sedang merajuk seperti saat ini.

"Yasudah, kenapa kau tidak berciuman saja dengannya? Dan kenapa kau memilih untuk mengejarku?" Chanyeol masih enggan menatap mata indah Luhan, meskipun sesekali ia melirik ke arah Lelaki cantik itu.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, yang aku cintai itu adalah kau."

Sialnya, Luhan terlihat sangat lugu kala mengatakan kalimat itu padanya. Sementara Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan mendekati Tunangan cantiknya itu. Jangan lupakan satu tangannya yang telah ia selipkan pada pinggang ramping milik Luhan.

Sejenak ia menghirup aroma _citrusy_ yang menguar dari leher Luhan, bahkan ia menempelkan hidung mancungnya pada permukaan halus kulit leher itu. Luhan mulai menegang ketika Chanyeol menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak bergerak dan semakin gencar mengecupi lehernya.

"C-chanyeol?" ucap Luhan mencoba untuk memperingatkan Chanyeol. Ia gugup, tetapi iapun tak kuasa menolaknya.

Bagi Chanyeol, Luhan mungkin bisa ia jadikan pelampiasan di kala ia tidak dapat memuaskan nafsunya pada sang Putera. Berhubungan hanya Luhan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, mungkin ia bisa memanfaatkan Lelaki cantik itu.

Luhan baru saja ingin membuka suaranya, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu meraup bibirnya dengan lahap dan tak membiarkannya mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun selain desahan. Ia pun tidak sadar kapan Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya ke atas meja kerja dan berdiri di antara kedua pahanya.

Nafas Chanyeol terdengar berat dan ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Chanyeol memiliki sebuah nafsu yang besar padanya. Ciuman panas itupun terlepas, dan kesempatan itu Luhan gunakan untuk melontarkan pertanyaannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"C-chanyeol?"

"Aku senang kau tidak menghindariku."

Luhan terdiam. Chanyeol menatap bibir tipis milik Luhan yang baru saja dilumatnya dan ia menginginkan bibir itu lagi. Semua itu semakin terasa berat dan lebih berat lagi bagi Chanyeol untuk menahan keinginannya.

Lalu ia meletakkan tangannya pada leher belakang Luhan dan membawa wajah cantik Luhan mendekat. Ketika bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir tipis itu, ia merasakan ketegangan lain yang Luhan tunjukkan saat ini. Ia menyelipkan lidahnya pada celah bibir Luhan yang terbuka dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

Ia mengambil alih ciuman itu sepenuhnya dan menggerakkan wajah Luhan sesuai keinginannya. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan tidak pernah mendapatkan ciuman sedalam ini sebelumnya, dan ia sedikit tersenyum menyadari Luhan sama sekali tidak memberontak.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Luhan perlahan dan ciuman itu perlahan semakin memanas. Satu tangannya bergerak untuk meremas bokong Luhan dan ia mendengar lenguhan manis yang dikeluarkan oleh Luhan. Membelai telinganya dan membuatnya semakin terangsang pada Tunangan cantiknya ini.

Hingga ciuman itu terlepas dan Chanyeol memandangi wajah Luhan yang memerah, lalu mengusap pipi Luhan sangat lembut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Luhan, aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kai POV]**

Baekhyun masih terlelap di sampingku. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu terbalut sepenuhnya oleh selimut putih miliku, mencari kehangatan dari tubuhku. Aku sudah terbangun beberapa menit lalu, tetapi aku urung beranjak karena tidak ingin ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pasti memiliki mimpi yang indah malam tadi.

Aku merasa sedikit menyesal karena hampir saja menyentuhnya tadi malam. Aku harap ia tidak menjauhiku setelah ini. Salahkan ia yang tiba-tiba datang ke Kamarku dan menggodaku sedemikian rupa dan membuatku terangsang. Beruntung, aku tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya dan dapat menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri.

Aku tersenyum. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak tidur dengan seseorang. Yang kudapati hanyalah kesendirian saat aku pulang dari Kantor dan juga masih kesendirian ketika aku terbangun dari tidurku di pagi hari. Namun kali ini berbeda, ada sesosok Malaikat cantik yang menemaniku. Bahkan memeluk tubuhku dengan eratnya.

Seluruh gerakan yang ia lakukan ketika ia sedang tertidur, itu sungguh manis. Aku bahkan tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku menyebut seseorang manis, tetapi menurutku sebutan manis sangatlah pantas untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangatlah manis, seksi dan juga sempurna dalam keadaan apapun.

Ia hanya tumbuh untuk semakin terlihat cantik di mata semua orang.

Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang spesial. Sayangnya, ia harus terjebak pada sebuah masalah besar yang berasal dari Ayahnya sendiri. Berawal dari rasa iba, kini berubah menjadi rasa ketertarikan. Ya, aku tertarik pada Baekhyun. Amat sangat tertarik.

"Kai, kau sudah bangun?"

Dan tujuanku…

hanya ingin melindunginya dan tak akan membiarkannya terluka. Hanya itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" tanyaku. Aku mengusak rambut halusnya dan ia terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memelukku erat.

"Kai, tadi malam…"

Kuharap ia melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam, tetapi ternyata ia masih mengingatnya.

"Tidak masalah," jawabku santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyetubuhiku? Kenapa kau bersikap egois sekali padaku?" rengeknya.

Egois katanya?

Bukankah jika aku menyetubuhinya, aku akan terlihat lebih egois?

"Kau ingat berapa usiamu saat ini?"

Aku melihatnya mengangguk. "Usiaku 17 tahun."

"Kau pikir apa aku pantas melakukan hal itu pada seorang Bocah yang masih berusia 17 tahun?"

"Kau lupa? Aku sudah sering melakukannya dengan Ayah."

"Jadi kau ingin melakukannya denganku? Dan… mengkhianati Ayahmu?"

Ia terdiam. Aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan senyumanku melihatnya tampak kebingungan.

"Aku rasa itu bukanlah suatu pengkhianatan," jawabnya lugu. Aku tertawa mendengar jawabannya dan aku mengusak kembali rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"Cepatlah mandi, kita harus berangkat ke Kantor. Ayahmu besok kembali bukan? Setidaknya kita harus menyelesaikan Pekerjaan kita."

Ia menggeleng. Ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bangkit terduduk. Aku menyusulnya terduduk dan menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya padanya.

"Sebelum Ayah kembali, aku ingin kau menyetubuhiku. Kita tidak mungkin memiliki waktu lain selain saat ini, Tuan Kim yang terhormat."

Aku hendak mengeluarkan suaraku, tapi ia lebih dulu mencium bibirku sehingga aku dapat merasakan bibir tipisnya nan manis itu kembali. Baekhyun ingin duduk di atas pangkuanku tetapi aku menahannya dan ciuman kami terlepas.

"Kita akan melakukannya lain kali, _okay_? Tetapi tidak saat ini. Aku berjanji."

"Jadi, apa aku tidak menarik sehingga kau menolakku?"

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Park Baekhyun, kau sangat berharga dan aku sangat menghargaimu."

"Tapi… aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan aku… juga menyukaimu."

"Kau bisa memberiku sesuatu untuk berterima kasih."

Aku pun tidak mengerti, kenapa aku menolaknya. Mungkin ada yang salah pada diriku. Aku yang semula begitu menginginkannya, justru menolaknya dan membiarkannya bersedih. Tapi semua ini aku lakukan untuk masa depannya. Setidaknya, ia tidak rusak karena telah melakukan hubungan seks dengan Lelaki yang berbeda.

" _Next time, I promise_. _Okay_?"

Ia mengangguk lemah, dan kubawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Kupeluk tubuhnya erat dan kami akhiri dengan sebuah ciuman yang hangat di pagi hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

" _Have I done something wrong_?"

Aku berjalan menghampiri Kai yang sedang memijit pelipisnya menghadap ke jendela kaca Kantor. Ia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu, tetapi ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya dariku. Maka, lebih baik aku bertanya apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan terhadapnya atau ia memiliki alasan lain.

" _Of course not_ ," jawabnya. Ia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang memaksakan. Terlihat cukup canggung bagiku.

" _Don't lie to me, Mr. Kim Freaking Jongin. You know I hate liars_."

" _I don't know what happen to me, I just_ —"

Kai menatapku dan melangkah mendekat. Ia sempat melirik ke arah pintu yang nyatanya sudah kututup, kemudian kembali menatapku. Ia tak mengatakan satu patah katapun, dan tiba-tiba ia menyematkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leherku.

" _I just wanna fuck your mouth so bad_ , Baekhyun," lanjutnya.

Aku melihatnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan aku merasakan seluruh darahku mengalir ke pipiku. Kemudian ia mulai mencium bibirku penuh nafsu. Setelah cukup lama, ia mendorong tubuhku hingga kini aku berlutut tepat di hadapannya. Aku terdiam dan memperhatikannya mulai melepaskan ikat pinggang yang ia kenakan.

Kemudian ia menurunkan celananya hingga selutut, sehingga aku dapat melihat ereksinya yang sudah tegak dari balik boxer yang ia kenakan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kukecup ereksinya dari luar dan membuatnya mengerang.

" _Don't think that you can tease me_ , Baekhyun," peringatnya.

Lalu Kai menurunkan seluruh boxernya, sehingga miliknya terbebas dan aku cukup terkejut melihat ukurannya yang begitu besar. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan milik Ayah. Setelah mengecup sekali lagi ereksinya, aku membawa lidahku untuk mulai menjilati ujung ereksinya. Ia menyelipkan beberapa jemarinya pada rambutku dan mendorong kepalaku hingga aku melahap habis miliknya di dalam mulutku.

Aku berusaha untuk menarik kepalaku, tetapi ia mendorongnya kembali dan ia berhasil. _He starts to fuck my mouth._

Kai mendorong miliknya hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokanku dan membuatku sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas. Tetapi tidak masalah bagiku, karena aku pun begitu penasaran akan rasa miliknya setelah sekian lama. Aku cukup menikmatinya dan kami melakukan hal itu hingga ia meraih kepuasannya.

Aku hampir menelan miliknya yang telah masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku. Aku merasa jemarinya semakin menarik rambutku dan desahannya semakin terdengar keras. Ia melesakkan miliknya lebih jauh ke dalam mulutku dan sudah terlihat jelas bahwa ia siap untuk meledak.

" _Fuck!_ "

Ia menarik miliknya menjauh dari bibirku dan menyemburkan cairannya di wajahku. Dengan lahap aku menelan cairannya sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Kucengkram miliknya kuat dan menjilatinya hingga bersih. Ia tersenyum puas padaku.

" _Wow, you just couldn't waste even one drop of my cum_ ," Ia menubrukkan bibirnya padaku dan kami melakukan ciuman yang agresif.

Ia mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkannya di atas meja, tanpa memutuskan ciuman kami. Ia mencium kasar bibirku dan perlahan beralih pada leherku. Ketika aku merasakan ia mulai menciptakan tanda cinta di sana, aku menahannya dan menggeleng.

" _Don't make even one kissmark on my neck. I won't Daddy see it_ ," peringatku.

Ia tertawa kecil dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia membiarkanku turun dari mejanya dan membantunya untuk memakai kembali celananya. Setelahnya, ia mengecup pipiku dan memelukku erat.

" _Thanks_ , Park Baekhyun."

Aku mengangguk dan menangkup wajahnya. Kukecup singkat bibirnya dan membuka suaraku.

"Aku berharap kita dapat melakukan hal yang lebih, Kai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya pada pahanya sendiri. Sesekali ia menggigiti jemarinya sambil melirik ke arah Lelaki cantik yang sedang terlelap pulas di bahunya. Lelaki itu adalah Luhan, Tunangannya yang selama satu minggu ini menemaninya selama berada di Jepang.

Saat ini mereka berada di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke Korea. Di luar sana sudah nampak gelap, dan keadaan di sekitarnya sangatlah sepi. Chanyeol dengan hati-hati mengangkat satu tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Luhan lembut. Terlintas di ingatannya kejadian kemarin dimana ia meminta Luhan untuk bercinta.

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Luhan, aku ingin bercinta denganmu."_

 _Aku melihatnya terdiam sejenak dan tak mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Ia terlihat sangat ragu dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi gelisah. Kuperhatikan hidungnya mulai memerah dan mata indah miliknya mulai berkaca-kaca._

 _Apakah aku telah melukainya hanya karena aku mengajaknya bercinta?_

 _Luhan terlihat seperti ingin menangis, dan hal itu membuatku dengan cepat merengkuh tubuhnya._

 _"Benarkah jika aku tidak dapat memenuhi permintaanmu, kau akan meninggalkanku?" suaranya terdengar bergetar._

 _"Luhan—"_

 _"A-aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, selain seks. Aku bisa memuaskanmu dengan bibirku atau dengan tanganku. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," ucapnya cepat memotong perkataanku._

 _Jika memang benar ia mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya, ia mampu melakukannya. Saat ini, aku hanya ingin menantangnya dan membenarkan seluruh pernyataan cintanya padaku kemarin. Ya, ia harus membuktikannya._

 _"Kau yakin kau bisa memuaskanku hanya dengan tangan atau bibirmu?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk terpaksa. Mata rusanya yang indah terus menatapku penuh permohonan._

 _"Kalau begitu, buktikanlah. Aku membutuhkannya sekarang," lanjutku._

 _Aku melangkah mundur dan merentangkan kedua tanganku. Membiarkannya untuk membuktikan ucapannya barusan. Ia perlahan turun dari meja kerja itu, dan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhku erat. Ia tampak sangat membutuhkanku, tetapi dengan brengseknya aku justru mempermainkannya._

 _"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Maafkan aku jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Kaulah yang pertama, Park Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu."_

 _Sedetik setelahnya, ia menubrukkan bibir tipisnya pada bibirku dan melumatnya lembut. Lihatlah betapa polosnya ia. Kepolosannya ini membuatku semakin bernafsu._

 _Kurasakan satu jemari lentiknya menurunkan resleting celanaku, dan membiarkan ereksiku terbebas begitu saja tanpa melepaskan celanaku. Hal pertama yang kurasakan setelahnya adalah, kelembutan tangannya ketika ia membelai milikku lembut. Belaian itu perlahan berubah menjadi lebih cepat, dan tak bohong, aku merasakan kenikmatan dari pijitan tangannya itu._

 _Ia menunduk dalam dengan wajah memerah dan terlihat sangat serius melakukan handjob pada ereksiku. Diam-diam aku tersenyum dan melepaskan jas formal yang kukenakan. Kedua tanganku pun tak hanya diam, kugunakan untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakannya sehingga sepasang puting berwarna pink miliknya terpampang jelas di hadapanku._

 _Kuusap puting mungil itu dengan ibu jariku bergantian, dan ia menggigit bibirnya guna menahan desahan. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan ia semakin terlihat cantik pada saat itu. Ketika ia sedang serius melakukan handjob pada ereksiku, tiba-tiba kudorong tubuhnya hingga berbaring di atas sofa yang cukup besar di sana._

 _Kupertemukan kembali bibir kami berdua dan larut dalam indahnya ciuman yang kami lakukan. Aku menindih tubuhnya dan merasakan gerakan tangannya yang tak henti mengocok ereksiku. Kulakukan gerakan erotis seolah aku sedang memperkosanya saat ini. Tangannya yang lembut itu saja sudah membuatku gila, bagaimana jika milikku bersarang sepenuhnya di dalam lubang hangatnya? Ahh… aku tidak dapat membayangkannya._

 _Setelah puas bermain dengan putingnya, tanganku bergerak nakal menuju bokongnya. Meremas-remasnya dengan kuat dan berhasil, aku mendengar lenguhannya yang seksi. Suaranya sangat lembut dan begitu menggemaskan._

 _"Lu-ahhh~"_

 _Aku melepaskan tautan bibir kami dan mengerang menyebutkan namanya. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap intens ke dalam mataku. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat dan membuatku tersiksa. Keringat sudah memenuhi dahiku dan nafasku sedikit tak teratur._

 _"Lebih cepat sayanghh~ gerakkan tanganmu lebih cepat."_

 _Ia mematuhinya dan kulumat kembali bibirnya. Kali ini aku hanya menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku karena aku masih menghargainya. Aku hanya menciumnya dengan dalam dan mengajak lidahnya bermain. Sementara di bawah sana, kocokan tangannya semakin menyiksaku dan aku berangsur-angsur meledak._

 _Hanya dengan beberapa gesekan tangannya pada ereksiku, aku tiba pada puncakku. Aku meledak dan menumpahkan cairanku di tangannya. Aku tertawa dan mengecup bibirnya yang sudah basah. Hingga terlihat benang saliva yang terputus seraya aku bangkit dari atas tubuhnya._

 _"Terima kasih, Lu."_

 _Aku menyeringai padanya, sementara ia mengancingkan kembali kemejanya yang sempat kulepas. Ia melemparkan senyuman cantiknya padaku dan mendekat padaku yang masih menikmati sisa orgasmeku._

 _"Kau sangat menakjubkan, Park Chanyeol. Aku seperti bermimpi karena bisa membuatmu meledak seperti ini."_

 **[Flashback End]**

Ia memeluk tubuhku erat dan kukecup puncak rambutnya singkat.

Jika saja hidupku normal, dan tidak memiliki kelainan yaitu mencintai Putera kandungku sendiri, mungkin aku akan Menikah dan hidup bersama Lelaki cantik ini selamanya. Sayangnya, aku tidak dapat membohongi perasaanku sendiri yang telah memilih Baekhyun sebagai tujuan hidupku.

Mungkin aku sudah gila, karena sedari tadi aku membayangkan Baekhyunlah yang sedang melayaniku. Bukan Luhan.

Ya, aku adalah seorang Ayah yang gila.

Dan aku nyaman dengan perasaanku pada Puteraku itu.

Hahh… berbicara mengenai Puteraku, apa yang ia lakukan selama aku berada di Jepang? Apakah ia menuruti segala perintahku termasuk menjauhi Kai?

Jika aku tahu ternyata ia telah melakukan hal yang jauh bersama Kai, aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman yang pantas untuknya nanti.

Aku sungguh tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya dan melakukan seks-seks yang hebat. Akan kubuat ia sulit untuk berjalan setelahnya. Akan kuhabisi lubang mungilnya itu dan kubuat ia menangis karena terlalu menginginkan penis Ayahnya.

" _Everyone feels that way except me and you, I'm sure I like you were just fine_ , Park Baekhyun."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lanjut?**_

 _ **Review juseyo~**_

 _ **Terima kasih~!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**[Baekhyun POV]**

Aku tidak melihat wajah Ayah lebih dari satu minggu, dan ketidakhadirannya pada hari ini sedikit mencurigakan bagiku. Aku tidak merasa telah melakukan kesalahan saat terakhir kali kami bertemu, kami tidak memiliki masalah apapun sebelum ia berangkat ke Jepang. Kami bahkan menghabiskan malam terakhir kami dengan kegiatan yang panas.

Pagi ini seharusnya ia kembali, tetapi aku tidak mendapatinya di _Mansion_ ini. Kamar ini masih sepi, hanya ada aku di dalamnya. Aku mengirimi pesan pada Ayah tepat setelah aku terbangun dari tidurku. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dan tidak lucu jika aku menghabiskan waktuku sendiri bukan?

Aku merasa sedikit khawatir, tetapi aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti Jalang yang begitu merindukan penis Ayah di dalam lubangku. Maksudku, mungkin aku memang seperti Jalang di hadapan Ayahku, tetapi aku tidak mau orang lain mengetahuinya.

Sungguh sangat membosankan jika tidak ada Ayah di sini.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengirimi pesan pada Ayah kembali. Obsesiku pada Ayah sungguh tidak dapat aku kendalikan, dan tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan untuk mengatasinya. Selagi ia adalah Ayahku, dan dia adalah Park Chanyeol, aku akan selalu terobsesi padanya.

 _ **From : My Bastard Daddy**_

 _Daddy misses his Baby boy. I'm starting to think you found a new, younger, and hotter guy than Daddy._

Aku mendapat balasan pesan dari Ayah.

 _ **To : My Bastard Daddy**_

 _I miss you so bad, Daddy. You know there's no one else. Well then, when will I get to see you?_

 _Fuck_! Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? _Did that make me sound like a desperate, horny teenager or what?_

 _ **From : My Bastard Daddy**_

 _Can't wait anymore hm? I'm on my way, Baby._

 _I'm almost there._

 _What_? Ayah hampir tiba?

Aku masih terkejut ketika pintu Kamar ini terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Ayah sedang berdiri di sana dan tersenyum menawan ke arahku.

 _I was extremely happy!_

Aku berlari mendekati Ayah dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya dan memeluknya amat sangat erat. Aku sungguh merindukan Ayah!

Kurasakan Ayah mengangkat tubuhku dan membawaku kembali pada ranjang _king size_ miliknya yang selama ini kami tiduri. Aku memeluk leher Ayah dan melingkarkan kedua kakiku pada pinggang Ayah. Setelahnya, bibir kami bertemu dan kami berciuman sangat panas untuk melepaskan rindu yang selama seminggu ini menyelimutiku.

Bibir Ayah terasa sangat lembut dan manis. Aku begitu mendambakan bibir Ayah yang terus melumat bibirku dan juga ketika lidahnya bermain di dalam rongga mulutku. Ayah begitu lihai dan dominan atas kuasa tubuhku.

 _I want him to fuck me right now. I really missed him!_

Aku merapatkan kedua kakiku pada pinggangnya, sehingga ereksinya bersentuhan dengan lubangku secara tidak langsung. Juga, aku memeluk lehernya semakin erat hingga ciuman kami semakin dalam. Ayah bertidak sangat cepat, ia melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang aku kenakan hingga aku bertelanjang bulat di bawahnya. Sementara ia masih mengenakan pakaian formalnya dan hanya melepaskan jas kerjanya saja.

Ayah bangkit dari atas tubuhku dan aku tersenyum menantang ke arahnya. Aku tahu ia pun merindukan tubuhku. Maka, aku membalik tubuhku dengan gerakan seduktif dan menunjukkan bokong sintalku pada Ayah. Ia menyeringai dan menampar sekali pipi bokongku.

" _Akh! Daddy!_ " Aku meringis untuk merangsangnya.

" _So, this ass was right here for Daddy? It was so beautiful, my little Baby_."

Aku membuka bibirku dan melenguh tanpa suara ketika Ayah mengecup sepasang bokongku bergantian.

" _I don't know what to think but fuck you, Baby_."

Tangan besar Ayah meremas bokongku dan aku merintih. Ayah membuatku ereksi hanya dengan sentuhannya.

" _You're the sexiest Baby boy that I've ever seen_ ," ucapnya lagi. Suaranya terdengar sangat berat penuh nafsu.

Ayah menggerakkan jemarinya pada lubangku dan tubuhku semakin menegang. Wajahku memanas dan aku berusaha untuk menyentuh ereksiku sendiri. Memainkannya semampuku sementara merasakan jemari panjang Ayah menekan-nekan prostatku.

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Ayah mengeluarkan penisnya sehingga ia bisa menyelipkan penis kerasnya itu di antara belahan bokongku. Aku merintih dan memintanya untuk segera memasukiku, tetapi ia urung melakukannya dan terus memperkosa lubangku dengan kedua jarinya.

" _You're mine_ ," ucapnya berbisik pada telingaku. Punggung telanjangku menyentuh dada bidangnya dan aku sudah benar-benar siap untuk diperkosa olehnya. " _Don't think I'll ever let you go now_ , Park Baekhyun."

 _Plakk!_

Ayah menampar bokongku keras. " _I'm never letting anyone else see this ass. You got that?_ "

" _Daddy_ ," aku semakin putus asa ketika ia menarik keluar jarinya dan menggesekkan penisnya pada belahan bokongku.

Ayah terus melakukan hal itu sambil mengecupi punggung juga bahuku. Aku menikmati erangan berat penuh nafsunya sambil mengocok penisku sendiri.

Tak lama, ia membalikkan tubuhku kembali dan aku memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang polos. Sementara Ayah memberikanku tatapan dari seorang Dominan yang siap memangsaku.

" _Suck Daddy's cock, Baby_."

Permintaannya lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Tanpa ragu, aku menarik penis Ayah mendekat ke arahku dan melahapnya. Aku menghisap benda panjang itu semampuku. Ayah menarik rambutku dan menahan wajahku, sementara ia melakukan gerakan maju mundur di dalam mulutku. Satu tanganku yang terbebas, kugunakan untuk memainkan kembali penisku yang terasa gatal. Tanganku basah karena _precum_ milikku sendiri dan juga milik Ayah yang telah bercampur saliva milikku.

Tidak heran kenapa kami begitu basah, karena sudah cukup lama kami tidak melakukan seks hebat seperti ini.

Ayah tiba-tiba menarik penisnya dari mulutku dan menampar wajahku dengan penisnya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut, dan Ayah dengan kasar menarik daguku.

" _Did Daddy say you can touch you cock?_ "

" _No Dad_."

Ayah melempar tubuhku kembali hingga terbaring dan ia menindih tubuhku dengan cepat. Ayah terlihat marah. Kemudian ia melumat bibirku secara berantakan, turun pada leherku, dadaku, perutku lalu ia membuka lebar kedua pahaku dan tubuhku menegang ketika merasakan bibir hangat Ayah melahap penisku dan menyedotnya kuat.

" _AAHH~ DADDY!_ " Aku menjerit.

" _Please suck little Baekkie, Daddy!_ " pintaku. Ayah terlalu pandai untuk hal ini, dan ia membuatku melayang begitu cepat.

" _What Daddy's Baby wants, he gets_."

" _Ah fuck! Daddy, that feels so fucking good! Eunghh!_ " aku mendesah dalam frustasi. Sebelum aku dapat mengatakan apapun, Ayah kembali menampar bokongku dan tak henti menghisap penisku. Sesekali ia menjilat lubangku dan membasahinya. Ayah menampar bokongku beberapa kali dan aku meronta di antara rasa perih bercampur rasa nikmat yang Ayah berikan padaku.

" _God, your ass is already turning pink, Baby boy_."

Ayah mengusap bokongku dan meremasnya lembut.

" _Daddy please_ ," pintaku.

" _Please what, my little Son_?" Ayah kembali menggesekkan penisnya pada belahan bokongku. Ia menatapku dengan tajam.

" _Please fuck my tight hole_."

Aku menangis dalam keputus asaan. Ayah tak butuh lagi meyakinkanku dan ia segera melesakkan penisnya masuk ke dalam lubangku yang basah. Aku meneteskan kembali airmataku, dan Ayah mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Ayah masih belum bergerak dan membiarkan penisnya melonggarkan lubang sempitku. Nafasku tertahan karena miliknya terasa lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Milik Ayah terasa sedikit asing bagiku, mungkin karena sudah seminggu ini lubangku tidak merasakan miliknya?

" _Move Daddy_ ," pintaku. Dengan suara yang amat lirih.

" _You sure, Baby? Because if I start then I won't stop_ ," ucapnya. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjilat putingku dan tersenyum.

" _I'm sure, Daddy_."

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku untuk menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku tersenyum dan Ayah mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Aku sontak memejamkan sepasang mataku dan menikmati setiap gesekan penisnya pada dinding lubangku.

 _No man has ever made me feel this amount of pleasure at once but him. But my Daddy._

" _Ahh fuck! Daddy, please fuck me like that!_ " Aku menjerit tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku terus menjerit dan berteriak tidak perduli jika Pelayan atau pun Paman Lee sekali pun akan mendengarnya.

" _You like Daddy's cock, Baby?_ "

Aku mengangguk cepat dan menggenggam jemarinya erat.

" _Daddy! That's my fucking prostate! Right there Daddy!_ "

Tubuhku terhentak-hentak keras dan dipenuhi oleh peluh. Aku meminta Ayah untuk menciumku kembali dan aku berusaha untuk mengetatkan lubangku agar Ayah merasa puas atas lubang kecil milik Puteranya ini.

" _Bloody hell! You're so tight,_ Park Baekhyun!" Ayah semakin gencar membobol lubangku.

" _Daddy, I'm gonna cum! Make me cum, Dad!_ " pintaku. Aku ingin sekali mengeluarkan air seniku dan aku tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Aku mulai panik karena Ayah tak henti menumbuk prostatku.

" _Dad stop! I need to pee! I can't hold it anymore, please_."

Tetapi permohonanku ini tidak ada artinya bagi Ayah, sehingga Ayah membiarkanku menggelinjang di atas ranjang untuk menahan air seniku. Tetapi semakin aku menahannya, perasaan itu semakin mendorongku. Aku sempat menahan tubuh Ayah agar berhenti, tetapi Ayah tidak ingin mengalah. Ayah justru mengocok penisku semakin cepat dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat seiring air seniku yang mengucur deras membasahi tangannya.

Ayah masih berada di dalamku, dan melakukan apa yang ia suka. Pada saat itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku telah membuang air kecilku di saat sedang melakukan seks dengan Ayah. Lihatlah betapa menakjubkannya perasaan nikmat yang Ayah berikan padaku.

" _Let me hug you, Dad_."

Aku memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahku pada bahu lebarnya. Ia masih menggenjot tubuhku dan aku hanya harus menunggunya tiba pada orgasmenya. Ini sungguh memalukan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu di hadapan Ayah? Terlebih saat kami sedang menikmati permainan seks kami.

" _Dad… that was my first time squirting_ ," ucapku malu-malu. Ayah mendengarnya dan tertawa kecil.

" _Well, it was sexy as hell. Let's see how many times I can make that little Baekkie squirt. Arghh!_ "

Kali ini aku menyeringai pada Ayah, ia sepertinya akan tiba pada orgasmenya. Aku memandangnya terus menerus dengan pandangan seduktif, sementara kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk memainkan putingku sendiri bermaksud menggodanya.

Dan berhasil.

Ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia menyemburkan spermanya di dalam lubangku dan seketika aku merasakan kehangatan luar biasa. Ayah merasakan sisa kenikmatannya di atas tubuhku dan aku mengecup pipi Ayah dengan sayang. Miliknya masih bersarang di dalam lubangku dan itu terasa sedikit menyakitkan untukku. Tetapi tidak masalah, asalkan Ayah merasa puas.

" _This was my amazing sex ever though. Thanks, my little Angel_."

Ayah mengecup dahiku dan perlahan menutup matanya.

" _Stay by my side forever, okay_?" Ayah berbisik padaku, matanya masih tertutup.

Aku turut menutup kedua mataku dan aku membalas bisikannya, " _As long as you stay by my side as well… I'll stay with you forever, Daddy_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

"Untuk apa kau memintaku untuk datang ke sini, Kai?"

Luhan memangku satu kakinya pada satu kaki yang lain dan memandang Kai yang saat ini tengah duduk di hadapannya. Sementara Kai hanya menunjukkan senyumannya tanpa memiliki arti yang jelas.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu, mengenai Park Chanyeol."

"Kali ini, apa kau memiliki masalah?"

"Bukan masalah, aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kalian lakukan selagi kalian berada di Jepang."

Luhan tertawa kecil. Ia cukup mengenal siapa Kai, karena sebelum ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Kai lah yang sering ia temui di setiap Rapat kerjasama Perusahaan mereka. Awalnya, Luhan justru sempat berpikir bahwa Kai lah si Pemilik Perusahaan Park Corp. Namun nyatanya ia salah, karena Chanyeol muncul pada saat Rapat Direksi yang mengaku sebagai Direktur Utama Park Corp.

Baik Luhan maupun Kai memiliki hubungan yang baik, di dalam maupun di luar urusan pekerjaan. Kai cukup sering melakukan pertemuan eksternal bersama Luhan dan hal itu yang membuat mereka semakin dekat.

Usia mereka yang sama, membuat keduanya cepat akrab, terlebih mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama karena bekerja di Bidang yang sama.

"Tentu kami melakukan hal biasa yang sering kami lakukan menyangkut urusan Pekerjaan," jawab Luhan dengan santai.

"Kau yakin? Apakah si Park itu tidak meminta lebih darimu?" Kai memandang Luhan penuh selidik. Ia tahu, Luhan menyimpan sedikit kebohongan.

"Jika ia melakukannya, lalu apa yang menjadi masalahmu hm?"

Kai tampak menghela nafasnya, dan mendadak ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya mengenai Chanyeol pada Luhan atau terus merahasiakannya.

"Kau mengingkari janjimu," ucap Kai dingin.

"Apa? Aku tidak merasa telah mengingkari janji apapun padamu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Kau bahkan tahu, aku adalah orang yang berkomitmen," Luhan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku," tuntut Kai.

"Baiklah. Awalnya, ia memang memintaku untuk melakukan seks dengannya. Tetapi aku menolaknya dan aku hanya memuaskannya dengan…" Luhan menjeda kalimatnya dan menunjukkan kelima jari tangan kanannya pada Kai, "jemariku."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya hanya itu. Aku tidak membiarkan siapapun, termasuk Chanyeol untuk menyentuh tubuhku sebelum ia menjadi Suamiku. Tidakkah itu jelas untukmu?"

Kai mengangguk. "Apa alasannya?"

"Chanyeol masih belum menjadi milikku. Aku tidak mau dirugikan."

"Bukankah kau mencintainya? Kau tidak akan rugi hanya karena melakukan seks dengannya, Xi Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng dan menunjukkan ekspresi memperingatkan Kai.

"Menurutmu itu tidak penting, tetapi bagiku hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting."

"Baiklah."

Luhan segera menyesap _coffee_ yang ada di hadapannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak suka berdebat. Terlebih mengenai urusan pribadinya. Kai memanglah temannya, tetapi Kai tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur kehidupannya.

"Um, lalu… bagaimana dengan Putera Chanyeol itu? Kau sudah meyakinkannya?" tanya Luhan setelah membasahi tenggorokannya yang sedikit kering.

"Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa kau adalah Tunangan dari Ayahnya. Dan kau tahu? Ia semakin membencimu," ucap Kai diselingi dengan kekehan.

"Jadi, ia tidak menerima aku menjadi pendamping Park Chanyeol nanti?"

"Luhan, biar aku jelaskan. Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak seperti hubungan Ayah dan Puteranya. Bahkan lebih dari itu."

"Maksudmu?"

Ya, Luhan memang belum mengetahui hubungan semacam apa yang Chanyeol jalani bersama Puteranya itu. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu perduli, karena ia hanya terfokus dengan obsesinya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah ini."

"Ya, aku berjanji. Cepat katakan."

"Mereka adalah sepasang Kekasih."

"Apa? Kau serius?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enaknya nanti Luhan dibikin jahat atau baik ya?**_

 _ **Review juseyo~**_

 _ **Thank you~!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

Aku baru saja melakukan seks dengan Ayahku. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Haruskah aku merasa khawatir, takut atau justru berpura-pura itu tidak pernah terjadi?

Semua itu adalah hal yang pertama terlintas di kepalaku saat aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku, di sore hari, di dalam dekapan lengan Ayah. Ya, bahkan di usiaku yang telah menginjak 17 tahun, aku masih bersikap sangat manja terhadapnya. Masalah? Tidak. Tentu tidak.

Tidak ada siapapun di dalam Kamar ini, termasuk Pelayan yang biasanya merapihkan Kamar ini saat sore hari tiba. Mungkin mereka terlalu takut mengganggu istirahat Ayah dan menyangka bahwa aku sedang pergi bersama Kai.

Kemudian aku melirik ke arah Ayah yang masih terlelap. Ia adalah Lelaki yang paling tampan dan juga seksi ketika ia tengah terlelap.

"Daddy," aku berbisik, menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan. "Daddy, _I'm hard. Wake up now_."

Aku tersenyum dan ia membuka satu matanya untuk melirikku.

" _How hard_?" Ia berbisik dan aku menciumnya. Suaranya yang begitu berat terdengar sangat seksi!

"Menurutmu? Ayah tidak membiarkanku untuk menikmati orgasmeku dengan baik tadi pagi," aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Aku membutuhkan bantuan Ayah," aku menggerakkan jemariku di atas dada bidang Ayah, " _Please Daddy_ …"

"Memohonlah padaku sayang," Ia tersenyum dan aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Beritahu Ayah seberapa inginnya kau untuk disentuh oleh Ayah," Ia berbisik di telingaku, lalu menghisap kecil leherku dan kembali ke telingaku untuk digigitnya.

"Ohh Daddy~" desahku. Aku sangat menyukai Ayah menggigit telingaku seperti ini. "Daddy _, I need your touch so bad_. Aku tidak dapat menahan rasa sakit di dalam tubuhku," aku memohon dan mendesah kecil seiring Ayah menggigit dan menghisap leherku. "Aku ingin tangan besar Ayah menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulitku," aku berbisik di telinganya. " _Please Daddy_ ," rengekku. Dan ia tersenyum. Baginya, aku terlihat sangat imut ketika memohon padanya seperti ini.

Ayah mulai meneroboskan tangan besarnya ke dalam selimut yang kami gunakan dan menggenggam milikku, lalu mengocoknya dengan sangat lembut. Aku mendesah kecil atas sentuhan lembutnya. Tanganya begitu besar membungkus seluruh bagian ereksiku. Aku sangat menyukainya. Aku mendesah sedikit lebih keras ketika perlahan Ayah mengocok milikku semakin cepat.

"Ohh Daddy~" aku menggelinjang ketika ia memutar beberapa jemarinya di ujung ereksiku. Hal itu membuatku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Rasa itu sungguh menakjubkan. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan keinginanku, tetapi aku tidak tidak dapat melakukannya. Aku sangat sensitif saat ini.

Setelah sekitar 2 menit, aku mengeluarkan cairanku di seluruh tangan Ayah. Aku merasa bersalah untuk sesaat dan ia menyeringai, lalu kubawa tangan besarnya ke dalam mulutku dan menjilati jemarinya hingga bersih.

Ayah tersenyum dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, membawa kembali tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku tersenyum dan mendorong bibirku, membalas ciumannya.

" _I love you, my little Son_ ," bisiknya.

" _I love you too_ , Daddy."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai tidak dapat mencegah kepergian Luhan. Lelaki cantik itu segera beranjak dari hadapannya sesaat setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol menjadikan Putera kandungnya sendiri sebagai Kekasihnya.

Kai tahu bahwa Chanyeol telah melakukan hal yang gila terhadap Puteranya sendiri, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa reaksi Luhan akan seperti itu. Nyatanya, Lelaki cantik yang merupakan Tunangan Chanyeol tersebut segera pergi menuju _Mansion_ Chanyeol, tidak memperdulikan apapun.

Chanyeol kelainan. Dan hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Ya, dan aku sudah berada di _Mansion_ miliknya. Kumohon kali ini saja, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Chanyeol."

Luhan menutup panggilan Kai setelah ia tiba di _Mansion_ milik Chanyeol. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas, dan menerima sambutan dari beberapa Pelayan yang bekerja pada Chanyeol.

"Paman, apakah Chanyeol berada di Rumah?" tanya Luhan pada Paman Lee yang telah cukup lama ia kenal.

"Tuan Chanyeol sedang beristirahat di Kamarnya, Tuan Luhan," jawab Paman Lee dengan sopan. Kemudian Paman Lee membimbing langkah Luhan menuju Lantai 2 dimana Kamar Chanyeol berada.

Luhan menyuruh Paman Lee untuk meninggalkannya dan selepas kepergiaan Paman Lee, Luhan menatap pintu Kamar yang mewah tersebut cukup lama.

Baru saja ia mengangkat satu tangannya untuk meraih kenop pintu Kamar itu, pergerakkannya terhenti kala samar-samar ia mendengar suara desahan dari dalam Kamar tersebut. Luhan ingin mengelak pikiran negativenya, namun saat pintu itu berhasil terbuka, sebuah aktivitas yang tak seharusnya seorang Ayah lakukan bersama Anaknya, terpampang nyata di hadapannya.

Luhan kehilangan kata-katanya dan kakinya melangkah mundur. Satu tangannya bergetar membekap bibirnya sendiri. Di sana, ia melihat Chanyeol sedang menyetubuhi Puteranya sendiri yang tak lain adalah Park Baekhyun.

Cepat-cepat Luhan beranjak dari tempat itu dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat esok hari tiba. Entah ia siap atau tidak untuk bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol setelah apa yang dilihatnya baru saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Memaafkanmu? Kau memintaku untuk memaafkanmu? Chanyeol, aku adalah Tunanganmu, dan kau telah melakukan seks dengan Puteramu sendiri! Kau gila, Park Chanyeol!"

Luhan tidak perduli jika saja suara teriakannya terdengar hingga ke luar Ruangan ini dan bahkan terdengar oleh Karyawan yang bekerja di Kantor ini. Ia sungguh tidak perduli.

Hampir saja Luhan ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri tadi pagi, jika saja Chanyeol tidak menjemputnya dan memaksanya untuk berangkat ke Kantor karena banyak Rapat penting yang harus mereka hadiri.

Dan lihat apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya barusan? Lelaki itu ingin dirinya memaafkan tindakan gilanya? Chanyeol benar-benar tidak waras!

"Luhan _please_. Aku sedang mabuk, dan itu hanyalah kesalahan. Aku tidak sadar melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun," elak Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sangat membutuhkan Luhan untuk kelangsungan Perusahaannya.

Dengan kuat, Chanyeol menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluk Lelaki cantik itu.

"Chanyeol kau hanya mempermainkanku," gumam Luhan. Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, Luhan. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadikanmu sebagai pendampingku."

"Omong kosong!" Luhan mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol dan menatap Lelaki tampan itu dengan tajam.

"Maafkan aku sayang."

Chanyeol hendak menarik tangan Luhan, namun Luhan lebih dulu meninggalkan Ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan sejuta penyesalannya. Menyesali kenapa Luhan bisa mengetahui hubungannya dengan sang Putera.

Sementara Luhan, ia benar-benar marah. Dan ia tidak memperdulikan apapun, sekalipun seseorang yang membuatnya bertengkar dengan Chanyeol, tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran mereka terjadi.

Ya, Baekhyun berada di luar Ruangan itu terdiam tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Luhan hanya melewatinya dan memberikannya tatapan iritasi.

" _This is all your fault, little Bitch_!" umpatnya pada Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai, bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun telah tiba di Kantor? Kenapa sampai saat ini ia tak kunjung muncul? Bukankah kau yan bertugas untuk memperhatikannya?"

Chanyeol sedikit berteriak pada Kai yang ia panggil untuk datang ke Ruangannya. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun belum juga tiba di Kantor padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang? Salahkan dirinya yang tidak menyadari hal itu karena banyaknya Rapat yang harus ia hadiri di luar Kantor.

Juga, kejadian tadi pagi saat dirinya bertengkar dengan Luhan, membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

"Aku sudah memastikan ia datang ke Kantor dan ia pun sudah melakukan absen," jawab Kai.

Ia membalas tatapan Chanyeol kala Chanyeol memberikannya tatapan curiga.

"Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan Puteraku bukan, Tuan Kim Jongin?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu?"

"Jika kau berani menyentuhnya, akan kupastikan tulang rahangmu patah."

Kai tertawa hambar. "Kau bisa melacak dimana keberadaan Baekhyun melalui _cctv_ di Gedung ini, Tuan Park yang terhormat."

Setelahnya, Kai beranjak dari hadapan Chanyeol keluar dari Ruangan itu. Sementara Chanyeol, mencoba untuk menghubungi Paman Lee, barangkali seluruh Pelayan di Rumah mengetahui kemana Baekhyun pergi saat ini.

Kai berjalan dengan santai melewati lorong Gedung Kantor tersebut, menerima sapaan hormat dari seluruh Bawahannya, menuju ke _Lobby_ utama. Waktu kerjanya telah selesai, dan tidak ada tujuan khusus baginya selain kembali ke Apartemen mewahnya guna beristirahat.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi. Namun, Baekhyun sendirilah yang memaksanya untuk berbohong pada Chanyeol dan tidak mengatakan pada Ayah muda itu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ayahnya karena suatu masalah, singkatnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka.

Baru saja ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi Mobil mewahnya, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dan ia sedikit tidak yakin untuk menjawabnya, karena panggilan tersebut berasal dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

"Tuan Kim."

Kai mengernyitnya dahinya sesaat, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum kala menyadari suara yang baru saja ia dengar adalah suara Baekhyun.

"Apa kau membutuhkanku, Park Baekhyun?" tebak Kai.

"Tentu. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Um… apa kau bisa menemaniku, Tuan Kim?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar sangat menggemaskan bagi Kai. Dan itulah yang membuat senyuman Kai semakin lebar.

"Menemanimu? Dimana kau berada saat ini?"

"Aku menyewa sebuah Kamar Hotel selama aku kabur dari Ayah. Aku akan mengirimkanmu alamatnya."

Belum sempat Kai menjawab, sambungan telepon itu lebih dulu terputus. Dan itu artinya ia harus segera menemui Baekhyun karena ia cukup mengkhawatirkan Bocah cantik itu. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera melajutkan Mobilnya menuju ke Hotel yang tertera pada pesan yang baru saja diterimanya dari Baekhyun.

"Kau berhasil menarik perhatian orang yang ada di sekitarmu dan membuat mereka khawatir, Park Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

Aku memainkan jemariku pada ujung gelas yang berisikan cairan berwarna pekat sembari menunggu kedatangan seseorang di dalam sebuah Kamar Hotel yang aku sewa. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Ayah setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkannya tadi pagi. Hatiku sungguh sakit. Ayah yang kukira sangat mencintaiku, nyatanya telah melukai perasaanku.

" _Luhan please. Aku sedang mabuk, dan itu hanyalah kesalahan. Aku tidak sadar melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun."_

Hanya kalimat itu yang terngiang di kepalaku.

Luhan– _si Lelaki pelacur itu_ –telah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Ayah, dan aku tidak tahu darimana ia mengetahui hal itu. Setahuku, Ayah sangat berhati-hati dalam menyembunyikan hubungan tidak wajar kami. Tetapi nyatanya hal itu terjadi. Luhan mengetahuinya dan marah besar terhadap Ayah.

Bukan itu yang aku perdulikan.

Melainkan perkataan Ayah yang sama sekali tidak membelaku. Ia bahkan terlihat seperti pengemis di hadapan Lelaki pelacur itu. Dan aku amat sangat membencinya.

" _Luhan please. Aku sedang mabuk, dan itu hanyalah kesalahan. Aku tidak sadar melakukan hal itu pada Baekhyun."_

Persetan!

Jadi, apakah Ayah tidak sadar saat melakukan seks denganku? Ayah sungguh brengsek!

 _Praaang!_

Tanpa sadar aku melempar gelas yang berada di tanganku ke tembok. Itu adalah gelas ketigaku yang berisikan cairan _Captin Morgan_ yang kudapat secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dan kurasa aku mabuk. Ya, aku mabuk seorang diri di tengah kesedihanku.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya aku mabuk, hanya karena rasa sakit hatiku terhadap Ayah.

"Kau sungguh brengsek, Park Chanyeol!"

Aku berteriak dan terisak seperti orang gila di dalam Kamar ini. Tidak ada siapapun di sini.

"KENAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH PELACUR ITU DIBANDING PUTERAMU SENDIRI, DADDY! HIKS HIKS!"

Jas formal yang tadi kukenakan, kini tergeletak berantakan di atas lantai berkarpet Kamar ini. Rambutku tak lagi beraturan dan kuyakin wajahku sangat mengerikan karena lelehan airmataku sendiri.

Aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sekali lagi, namun suara _intercom_ Kamar ini berbunyi menandakan ada seseorang yang datang. Aku langsung tahu, bahwa orang itu adalah Kai. Dengan langkah yang tak beraturan, aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membiarkannya masuk.

Untuk saat ini, hanya Kai yang dapat membantuku.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai khawatir. Bukan hanya pura-pura, tetapi ia benar-benar terlihat sangat khawatir padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Tidak mungkin aku ke Apartemenmu karena Ayah pasti telah menyuruh orang untuk datang ke sana. Hiks! Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan Lelaki brengsek itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" isakku.

Aku membawanya untuk terduduk di atas ranjang mewah Kamar ini dan aku terduduk di sampingnya.

Kai terlihat memperhatikan kondisi Kamar ini, dan setelahnya ia memberikan tatapan sedikit 'marahnya' padaku.

"Kenapa kau mabuk?!"

Baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah terhadapku. Aku hanya mabuk, dan aku rasa itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Ada apa dengan Kai?

"Bukankah itu wajar?"

Itu terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan tanpa kuduga ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahuku. Kutatap matanya dan aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menutup bibirku saat ia sedang berbicara.

"Alkohol itu sangat berbahaya bagi tubuhmu. Bukankah Ayahmu mengajarkanmu hidup sehat? Kau hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah dewasa Park Baekhyun, seharusnya kau paham dengan posisimu."

Baiklah, aku tahu bahwa aku telah merusak diriku sendiri. Maka dari itu, aku membuang tatapanku ke arah lain. Aku tidak ingin menatap Kai.

"Ini bukan salahku. Jangan menyalahiku. Salahkan saja si Park brengsek itu," ucapku.

Namun dengan lembut, ia membawa wajahku untuk menatapnya kembali.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

"Aku ingin menyingkirkan Pelacur itu! Aku tidak suka Ayah berdekatan dengan Pelacur murahan sepertinya!"

"Xi Luhan maksudmu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Hanya dia Pelacur di Dunia ini."

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Luhan karena ialah yang akan melindungimu dari media. Kau dan Ayahmu akan hancur jika tanpa kehadirannya. Maka dari itu, sudah sepantasnya Ayahmu bersikap seperti itu untuk membelanya."

"Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Lelaki pelacur sepertinya?!"

"Luhan bukanlah Pelacur. Dia adalah Lelaki baik yang telah banyak membantu Ayahmu. Hanya saja, sepertinya ia sudah menyukai Ayahmu."

"Maka dari itu aku ingin menyingkirkannya!"

Aku cukup terkejut ketika Kai membawa tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya sangat hangat dan menenangkanku. Ia bahkan mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. Membuatku nyaman.

"Kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikan emosimu dan sikap egoismu. Kau satu-satunya penerus Perasaan Ayahmu. Kau mengerti itu?"

Jika bukan karena aku sangat menghargai Kai, aku tidak mungkin menuruti perkataannya. Terlebih saat ini ia mulai menatapku dan menunjukkan senyuman tulus dan juga menawannya. Andai saja, Kai mau menjadikanku sebagai Kekasihnya, aku mungkin bisa merelakan Ayah bersama Lelaki pelacur itu. Ya, mungkin saja.

"Baiklah. Tapi untuk dua hari ini, aku tidak ingin bertemu Ayah. Aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku. Jangan beritahu Ayah, aku berjanji akan segera kembali ke Perusahaan," ucapku.

 _Di tengah perjalanan menuju Hotel dimana Baekhyun berada, sebuah panggilan kembali masuk pada ponsel milik Kai. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala melihat nama Park Chanyeol tertera pada layar ponselnya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menerima panggilan tersebut. Ia bukanlah seorang penjahat yang menyembunyikan dimana keberadaan seorang Anak dari Ayahnya sendiri._

" _Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa memberi salam._

" _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan," singkat Kai. Ia fokus menyetir dan bersikap seperti biasa._

" _Kai, aku sangat yakin bahwa saat ini kau tahu dimana keberadaan Baekhyun, karena hanya kau yang paling dekat dengannya. Dan kumohon padamu untuk menjaganya dimana pun ia berada. Ia sangat berharga untukku," pesan Chanyeol. Ia terdengar sangat tulus dan serius dalam mengatakannya._

" _Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat berbohong padamu, Park. Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya dan memastikan ia selalu baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."_

 _Terdengar desahan lega dari Chanyeol di seberang sana._

" _Terima kasih. Aku yakin kau bisa diandalkan."_

Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap wajah imut Bocah itu. Sedikit mersyukuri waktu yang ia miliki berdua bersama Baekhyun. Tidak bohong, ia masih penasaran dengan Bocah ini dan ia rasa saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu?" tanya Kai. Pasalnya, Baekhyun sedari tadi terus menatapnya. Dan tanpa diduga, Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam pangkuannya dan menyambar bibirnya dengan lahap.

Bocah ini.

Benar-benar tak terbaca.

Tidak ada yang dapat Kai lakukan selain meladeni ciuman Baekhyun yang sedikit menuntut. Bocah ini hanya membutuhkan pelampiasan, dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Baekhyun. Toh, mereka sama-sama diuntungkan bukan?

Sebenarnya, Kai ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman bersama Baekhyun, jika saja Baekhyun tidak mabuk dan kelelahan. Ia tidak ingin semakin merusak Baekhyun. Ia masih menghargai Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol.

Berakhir dengannya yang membiarkan Baekhyun berbaring dan beristirahat. Malam ini, biarlah ia bermalam bersama Baekhyun di sini. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah membersihkan dirinya dan memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kondisi Baekhyun segera mungkin.

Setelah memastikan Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh terlelap, ia menyelinap ke luar Kamar tersebut dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Tentunya menghubungi Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sedang berada di sebuah Hotel bersamaku. Tetapi maaf, Baekhyun memintaku untuk tidak memberitahunya padamu."

" _Kai. I swear, if you had a sex with my Son, I'm gonna kill you,"_ umpat Chanyeol dari seberang sana.

" _Not that far as you thought_."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Next chapter adalah konfliknya. Semoga ga pada bosen baca FF ini yang gak kelar-kelar :'v**_

 _ **Please leave a review~**_

 _ **Yuta tunggu, terima kasih :*****_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Sepanjang hari, Kai selalu menemani Baekhyun. Lelaki berwarna kulit seksi itu terus memperhatikan setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun. Mulai dari sarapan, menemani menonton film, makan siang, mengunjungi Toko-toko unik, menemani makan malam hingga mereka bersiap untuk beristirahat di malam hari.

Itu semua Kai lakukan atas perintah dari Chanyeol dan juga keinginan Baekhyun yang tak bisa ia tolak. Beruntung, selama 2 hari ini, ia tidak memiliki jadwal Rapat yang penting. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol memberikannya waktu untuk libur selama 2 hari, yang tentunya ia habiskan bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mencurigainya. Bersyukur karena Bocah itu sebenarnya sangatlah lugu. Hanya saja Ayahnya yang brengsek dan telah mengotorinya sejak Baekhyun masih berusia sangat belia.

" _You know? You doubled as my Boyfriend and my Daddy_."

Kai tertawa kecil sembari melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya dari arah Dapur. Untuk informasi, mereka masih berada di Hotel sampai saat ini. Dengan mengenakan sebuah _oversize tshirt_ , Baekhyun nampak sangat menggemaskan di mata Kai. Dan jangan lupakan, Baekhyun tidak mengenakan celana melainkan hanya kaos yang tidak mampu menutupi bagian pahanya tersebut.

" _How could you said like that?"_

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku bisa hidup tanpa Ayah. Itu karena aku memilikimu," jawab Baekhyun enteng.

Terlepas dari pekerjaan selama 2 hari, berhasil membuat Baekhyun bagaikan seekor burung kecil yang terbang dengan bebas di udara. Semengerikan itulah tugasnya sebagai Putera tunggal dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia dituntut untuk menjadi sosok yang sempurna, juga memiliki _intelligent_ yang tinggi.

"Tuan Kim Jongin, terima kasih telah bersamaku selama ini."

Baekhyun bersikap sebagai sosok Kekasih yang imut dan manis di hadapan Kai. Dan tentu hal itu tidak dapat dihindari oleh Kai begitu saja. Baekhyun terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Park Baekhyun."

Perkataan Kai nyatanya berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersipu. Helai rambut lembut berwarna cokelat muda milik Baekhyun, menarik Kai untuk menghirup aroma rambut tersebut dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di atas kedua pahanya. Mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua dalam pagutan manis dengan Bocah manis ini di atas pangkuannya.

" _You're the one who never hurt me. And Daddy… that jerk's always hurt_ _me_."

" _Is he still your Daddy_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. " _Nah, he's not my Daddy. My Daddy's always nice to me_."

Kai membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk lehernya dan sedikit bermain dengan ereksinya. Kai sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Baekhyun seperti ini, dan ia pun sudah terbiasa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh Baekhyun lebih dari sebatas ciuman.

"Waktumu untuk bermain-main sudah berakhir, Park Baekhyun. Kau harus menepati janjimu untuk kembali ke Perusahaan besok."

Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun mulai membenci kata 'bekerja' akhir-akhir ini. Apakah ada Bocah lain yang seusia dengannya menjalani kehidupan yang berat seperti dirinya? Baekhyun bersumpah, tidak lebih dari 2 persen Bocah yang memiliki tugas berat sepertinya.

"Yayaya aku selalu menepati janjiku. Tetapi untuk malam ini, biarkan kita bermalam di–"

"Tidak. Kau harus segera kembali ke _Mansion_ Ayahmu malam ini. Aku yang akan mengantarmu," potong Kai.

"Kau menjengkelkan, Kai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak dapat menghubungi Kai sepanjang sore tadi hingga malam seperti ini. Ia rasa Kai sedang berusaha untuk mengabaikannya karena mungkin Lelaki itu memiliki sebuah strategi untuk membujuk Baekhyun kembali ke Rumah.

Tidak ada hal lain yang Chanyeol lakukan saat ini, selain menunggu Kai tiba dengan Baekhyun bersamanya. Sudah cukup ia membiarkan sang Putera terbebas dari pandangannya, dan ia telah berjanji hal ini tidak akan terjadi kembali.

Malam semakin larut, dan ia tak kunjung memperoleh kabar baik dari Kai. Ia selalu menatap ke layar ponselnya, namun hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada notifikasi apapun dari Lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

Hingga sebuah pesan ia terima secara tiba-tiba. Pesan itu berasal dari Kai. Pesan yang mengabarkan bahwa ia sedang bersama Baekhyun menuju ke Rumahnya. Tak hentinya Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat syukur karena sesaat lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Putera sekaligus Kekasihnya tersebut.

Demi Tuhan, ia sangat merindukan juga mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun setengah mati.

"Setelah ini, bersikaplah baik. Bersikaplah seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya. Jangan berjanji pada siapapun, berjanjilah pada dirimu sendiri," Kai memperingatkan Baekhyun sebelum ia membiarkan Baekhyun turun dari Mobilnya.

Raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat datar dan tak terbaca. Entah apakah Bocah itu masih merasa kesal terhadap sang Ayah atau tidak. Yang ia harapkan, Baekhyun kembali menjadi anak yang baik demi kebaikan mereka semua.

" _Yes, Daddy_."

" _Don't call me Daddy, or your 'real' Daddy going to kill me_ ," canda Kai.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera memasuki _Mansion_ mewah itu setelah Kai mengusak lembut surai miliknya. Senyuman mulai terukir di wajah manisnya. Melemparkan senyuman manis itu pada setiap Pelayan yang menyambut kedatangannya dengan sopan.

Kesan yang pertama kali Baekhyun dapatkan masihlah sama. Setiap kali ia memasuki _Mansion_ ini, tidak ada hal lain selain kesunyian dan kekosongan. Seluruh penjuru Ruangan sungguh hening dan sangat terang karena lampu-lampu mahal berjejer menyinari setiap sudut _Mansion_ tersebut.

Baekhyun mulai melangkah menuju ke Kamarnya, meskipun ia tidak pernah meniduri Kamarnya karena ia selalu tidur bersama sang Ayah. Ia mulai gelisah, memilih untuk tetap egois atau menemui sang Ayah dan meminta maaf.

Hey, ia hanyalah Bocah berusia 17 tahun yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang yang cukup dari peran kedua Orangtua. Ia masih kesulitan untuk bersikap yang menurut semua orang adalah benar.

" _I hate this fuckin' world_ ," umpatnya kala menangkap siluet sang Ayah yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chanyeol POV]**

Aku bersumpah benar-benar akan membunuh Kai jika saja ia melakukan hal di luar batas terhadap Puteraku. Kini, aku tengah memandangi sosok manis Puteraku yang baru saja tiba di Rumah kami. Dari sudut pandangku, aku memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuhnya dan juga pakaian yang ia kenakan masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat, namun ada hal yang membuatku sungguh penasaran tentang apa yang ia lakukan selama 2 hari ia pergi. Ia terlihat lebih tertekan dan kurasa berat tubuhnya berkurang.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang baru saja aku lakukan terhadap Putera kecilku?

Kini ia berjalan ke arahku. Ia terlihat tidak ingin menghindariku, namun ia masih menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Tatapannya bahkan berhasil membuatku tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan kami dari mana. Ia membuatku kehilangan kata-kataku.

" _Don't you wanna say sorry to me, Dad_?"

Ia masih menjadi Putera kecilku. Park Baekhyun yang sangat aku cintai.

Aku melangkah semakin mendekat ke arahnya dan kini kami berdiri saling berhadapan. Kami sama-sama tidak perduli dimana kami berada saat ini. Dan kami sama-sama tidak perduli jika ada Pelayan yang memperhatikan kami di sini.

"Apa yang Kai lakukan terhadapmu?" ucapku.

"Jangan membalikkan pertanyaanku, Tuan Park Chanyeol."

Aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mungkin menghadapinya dengan sikap kasarku. Aku sangat memahami bagaimana karakter Baekhyun karena aku adalah Ayahnya. Dan Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang tidak suka dipermainkan.

"Baiklah, maafkan Ayah."

" _Dad, did you know? Luhan… Luhan was calling me with little Bitch_!"

Benarkah? Apakah Puteraku sedang berkata jujur padaku?

"Dan aku tidak mendapatkan peranmu sebagai Ayah pada saat itu. Kai lah yang selalu berada di sampingku. Dan apakah Ayah tahu? Kai telah menggantikan posisi Ayah saat ini."

Aku tidak ingin Baekhyun berucap seperti itu. Semua kalimat itu tidak boleh terucap dari bibirnya.

"Park Baekhyun, _don't say that_."

" _Sorry, Mr. Park Chanyeol. I'm Kai's little now. Kai is my new Daddy and Boyfriend_."

Ini gila! Apa yang salah pada Puteraku?

" _Don't you ever say that!_ "

" _Fuck you! I hate you, Dad! I don't ever want to listen to you again!_ "

Itu sungguh menyakitkan. Aku merasa aku baru saja ditikam tepat di bagian dadaku atas perkataannya. _This sucks!_

Puteraku yang amat sangat kucintai,

Membenciku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Baekhyun POV]**

Aku berjalan melewatinya begitu saja menuju ke Kamar kami. Dan hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah masuk ke dalam Kamar mandi dan melepaskan seluruh pakaianku. Aku menggosok gigiku dan mulai membersihkan tubuhku di bawah kucuran air yang hangat.

Aku tahu Ayah menunggu di luar sana. Aku tahu ia menantikanku untuk melanjutkan percakapan kami yang tak ia sukai. Ayah… tidak senang saat aku berbicara kasar padanya. Dan aku akui itu adalah kesalahanku.

Rambutku terlihat basah, dan aku masih betah memandangi refleksi diriku di depan cermin besar. Dan yang aku kenakan kini hanyalah sebuah _bathrobe_ berwarna putih. Hahh… tubuhku merasakan kesegaran kembali setelah beberapa hari tidak mendapatkan kenyamanan Rumah ini.

Aku melangkah keluar dari Kamar mandi, dan yang kudapati setelahnya adalah sebuah tatapan dari Ayah yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang kami. Bodohnya, aku merona karena tatapan itu. Aku memutuskan untuk menatap ke bawah ke arah kakiku.

Namun tak ada suara yang kudapati, hingga aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap pada Ayah. Ia… menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya. Matanya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu… tetapi itu bukanlah nafsu ataupun gairah seksual. Melainkan… mungkin cinta?

"Baekhyun, maukah kau memakan sedikit saja makanan ini untuk Ayah?"

Dan aku baru menyadari, bahwa di samping Ayah terdapat sebuah nampan yang berisikan beberapa makanan. Sial! Kenapa Ayah bersikap sangat perhatian padaku? Dan juga… kenapa ia tahu bahwa aku belum mengisi perutku beberapa hari?

"Ayah tahu kau kehilangan nafsu makanmu sejak kau bertengkar dengan Ayah. Tetapi Ayah mohon… makanlah sedikit. Kau tidak boleh sakit, Park Baekhyun."

Persetan dengan sifat egoisku. Aku tidak mungkin membantah Ayah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setidaknya, demi kesehatanku. Aku tidak boleh keras kepala.

" _Okay,_ " ucapku.

Ayah tersenyum, dan aku terduduk tepat di sampingnya. Aku menatap makanan itu dan menunggunya untuk menyuapkan sesendok makanan padaku. Ayah memahami keinginanku dengan cepat dan ia menyuapiku dengan penuh kasih sayangnya.

Dalam beberapa menit, kami terkurung dalam keheningan. _Yeah_ … Ayah masih terlihat sangat tampan di mataku, dan hal itu yang membuatku dapat dengan mudah memaafkannya. Hingga tak terasa aku telah menyelesaikan acara makanku. _Hell_! Kenapa aku bisa makan sebanyak ini?

"Maafkan Ayah…"

Aku memeluk tubuh Ayah dengan cepat, dan terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Aku menopangkan daguku pada bahu Ayah dan bersikap seperti anak bayi. Tapi aku tahu, Ayah menyukai sikapku saat ini.

"Ayah… aku sangat takut kehilanganmu. Maka dari itu aku bersikap seperti ini," gumamku.

Aku mendengarkan tawaan kecil dari Ayah. "Ayah tahu Ayah telah banyak memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak kau inginkan."

" _Daddy… I-I'm sorry_."

" _Don't be. This is not your fault, Baby_."

Aku tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukanku. Aku menunjukkan senyuman manisku pada Ayah dan aku menatap sepasang mata elangnya dengan dalam.

" _Daddy… do you still love me_?" tanyaku.

" _I could never stop loving you_."

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku saat Ayah mencium bibirku. Ciuman Ayah masih sama, terasa sangat manis dan membuatku amat nyaman. Lalu ia melepaskan ciuman singkat itu, dan berbisik tepat di telingaku.

" _Never_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pulang dari Sekolahnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Kantor dimana Baekhyun; sang Kakak tiri, bekerja. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun berulang tahun. Dan Heechul; sang Ibu, memintanya untuk memberikan kue buatannya pada Baekhyun. Katanya, kue ini adalah kue kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Dimana letak Ruangannya ya?" gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan Kantor Baekhyun dengan ponsel yang menempel pada telinga kanannya. Menanti panggilannya terjawab oleh Baekhyun. Tak lama, ia dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun melalui ponselnya.

"Hyung, aku sedang berada di depan Kantormu," ucap Sehun. Matanya masih memandangi keramaian di Gedung tersebut, karena saat ini adalah jam makan siang.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke Kantorku, Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hyung, kau lupa? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera turun. Kau diam di sana, _okay_?"

"Um."

Sehun menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Setelahnya, ia mengagumi Baekhyun yang tak ia duga adalah Putera tunggal dari Pemilik Gedung mewah itu. Ia sangat bangga dan tidak menyesal telah menjadi Adik tiri dari Baekhyun.

"Sehun."

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya, dan tepat di depannya Baekhyun tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi, ia mengagumi penampilan Baekhyun yang jauh berbeda. Selama 15 tahun mereka hidup bersama, baru kali ini ia benar-benar merasa asing pada Baekhyun.

"Ibu memintaku untuk memberikan kue ini padamu," ucap Sehun sambil menyerahkan sekotak kue pada Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun, Lelaki manis itu membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya karena baru saja menyadari beberapa hal penting yang terlewat.

"Karena terlalu sibuk, kau bahkan melupakan hal yang sangat penting Hyung," goda Sehun.

" _God_! Apakah Ibu sudah kembali ke _flat_? Itu berarti… kondisi Ibu sudah semakin membaik?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku harus banyak mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ayahmu, Tuan Park Chanyeol."

Mendengar Sehun menyebutkan nama sang Ayah, membuatnya kembali teringat dengan perbincangan terakhir mereka. Dimana Sehun bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan sang Ayah. Sebenarnya ia ingin meneritakan segalanya pada Sehun, tetapi ia belum memiliki waktu yang tepat.

"Um… Sehun. Mengenai Ayah… aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," cicit Baekhyun.

Sehun tertawa dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak tahu apakah aku siap mendengarnya atau tidak."

Baekhyun melemah. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya. Dan ia pun tahu bahwa Sehun masih sulit untuk menerima hubungan terlarangnya bersama sang Ayah. Tidak hanya Sehun, ia yakin seluruh orang di Dunia ini pun pasti akan menentang hubungannya.

"Kau ingin mampi ke Kantorku? Aku sedang tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Kita bisa sedikit mengobrol di sana," usul Baekhyun. Dan diangguki oleh Sehun.

Adik tirinya itu akhirnya mengikuti langkah kakinya dan memenuhi permintaannya.

Namun pada saat mereka baru tiba di _Lobby_ Kantor, Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Luhan secara tidak sengaja. Tubuh Baekhyun mendadak kaku dan sepertinya Sehun menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"T-tidak. Kita lanjutkan–"

"Ohh hey Tuan Muda Park Baekhyun?" sapa Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

Lelaki cantik itu mendekat ke arahnya dan memberikannya tatapan yang sangat ramah yang sangat dibuat-buat. Dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun sangat kesal.

Luhan melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun, namun setelahnya ia kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Kekasihmu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun angkat bicara. "Aku Adik tirinya."

Luhan mengangguk paham dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Ah, apa kau melihat dimana Ayahmu? Aku ingin menemuinya."

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Baekhyun membalas tatapan Luhan dan ia menunjukkan senyuman manisnya pada Lelaki cantik itu.

"Ayahku sedang berada di Ruangannya," jawab Baekhyun dengan ramah. Selagi Chanyeol masih menjadi Ayah sekaligus Kekasihnya, ia tidak takut jika Lelaki ini ingin merampas sang Ayah dari pelukannya.

"Ahh~ aku sangat merindukannya."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Luhan berlalu begitu saja melewati Baekhyun dan juga Sehun yang masih mematung. Sehun yang menyadari hal aneh terjadi, meraih bahu Baekhyun dan bertanya sesuatu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun takut-takut.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dialah Lelaki yang akan Menikah dengan Ayah."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf pendek dan maaf juga updatenya lama :(**_

 _ **Baekhyun dan Luhan semakin memanas/?**_

 _ **Dan HunHan sudah bertemu, tapi blm ada perasaan apa-apa :'v**_

 _ **OK. NEXT?**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO!**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH :*****_


	19. Chapter 19

**[Chapter 19]**

"Jadi… apa masalahmu dengan Lelaki tadi?"

Sehun bertanya sementara mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke Ruang _meeting_ yang kebetulan saat ini sedang kosong. Baekhyun masih menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya dan menutup rapat bibirnya.

"Masuklah," perintah Baekhyun pada Sehun. Dan Sehun mematuhinya.

Sehun sempat memperhatikan kondisi Ruangan _meeting_ itu yang menurutnya sangat menakjubnya. Ruangan itu sangatlah mewah dengan karpet lantai yang halus, juga lampu-lampu elegan yang meneranginya.

"Aku benar-benar sangat beruntung memiliki Kakak tiri sepertimu Hyung," gumam Sehun yang masih mengagumi kehidupan Baekhyun.

"Dan aku tidak," jawab Baekhyun. Kali ini, Lelaki manis itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sesungguhnya. Ia terlihat jengkel dan marah.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini. Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah–"

"Ayahmu?" tebak Sehun.

Baekhyun mendesahkan nafasnya secara kasar, lalu ia memberikan sekaleng minuman dingin pada Sehun dan terduduk di samping Adik tirinya tersebut.

"Kau cemburu karena Lelaki tadi akan Menikah dengan Ayahmu?" Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bukan hanya cemburu, bahkan aku sangat ingin membunuhnya."

Sehun tertawa dan mencoba untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun juga, Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya Saudara yang ia miliki. Mereka pun tumbuh besar bersama, membuat mereka sangat dekat dan memahami satu sama lain.

"Hyung, selama ini kau tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Jadi… apakah ternyata selama ini kau menyukai seorang Lelaki yang lebih tua? Dan lebih dari itu… kau menyukai Ayahmu sendiri?" Sehun memulai cerita. Dan bagi Baekhyun, obrolan ini cukup menariknya untuk bercerita lebih.

"Aku baru saja menyukai Ayahku sendiri setelah aku bertemu dengannya. Aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku. Aku yakin aku sangat normal, Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun memperhatikan Sehun tertawa kecil lalu meminum minuman yang baru saja ia berikan.

"Sejauh apa hubunganmu dengan Ayahmu, Hyung?"

Baekhyun melirik ke sembarang arah tak beraturan. Ia khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, jika ia menceritakan segalanya pada Sehun.

"Jangan katakan ini pada Ibu."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berjanji."

"Sehun, kau pasti tidak akan mempercayainya! Ayah… A-ayah… menjadikanku sebagai Kekasihnya!"

"Menjadikanmu sebagai pemuas nafsunya, maksudmu?" sindir Sehun.

"Jika kau berpikiran bahwa Ayah hanya memanfaatkanku, maka kau salah besar Oh Sehun. Aku… a-aku yang memintanya untuk menyentuhku. Ah tidak, tapi… tapi aku sangat menyukai setiap sentuhannya. Aku mencintainya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Sehun lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun. Ia tahu betul bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah berbohong padanya. Baekhyun telah berkata dengan jujur. Meskipun setiap perkataan Baekhyun sangat mengejutkannya, tetapi ia mencoba untuk mengerti posisi Baekhyun saat ini.

"Itu tidak masalah, Hyung. Selagi Ayahmu pun mencintaimu, aku rasa kau akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi setelah mendengar ia akan menikah dengan Lelaki lain, tidakkah itu terdengar sangat aneh?"

"Ya. Kai mengatakan bahwa Pernikahan itu dilaksanakan hanya untuk menyelamatkanku."

"Menyelamatkanmu? Dan siapa itu Kai?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Juga menyembunyikan hubungan terlarang kami. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Kai nanti, ialah orang yang selama ini melindungiku."

Sehun mengangguk. Lalu ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali. Ibu memintaku untuk menemaninya pergi ke suatu tempat malam ini."

Baekhyun pun ikut bangkit berdiri dan bersiap di samping Sehun untuk mengantar Sehun hingga ke depan Gedung ini. "Sampaikan salamku pada Ibu. Aku akan segera menemuinya. Katakan pada Ibu, aku sangat merindukannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melirik ke luar jendela Ruangan kerjanya. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya yang penat akibat duduk seharian di depan komputer dan desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Hari sudah gelap, lalu ia melihat ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

Seharian ini ia tidak menemui sang Ayah di Kantor, padahal letak Ruangan mereka bersebelahan. Untuk informasi, Ruangan Baekhyun dan sang Ayah dipisahkan karena jika mereka terus menerus berada di satu Ruangan yang sama, maka pekerjaan tidak akan pernah selesai. Yeah, kalian mengerti maksudnya bukan?

Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Luhan siang tadi, dan tanpa menunggu lama ia bangkit keluar dari Ruangan itu untuk menemui sang Ayah.

Udara di Gedung Kantor ini terasa lebih dingin tak seperti biasanya. Rintik hujan masih setia membasahi permukaan bumi. Baekhyun tidak sadar jika saat ini telah memasuki musim hujan, salahkan sang Ayah yang membuatnya benar-benar sibuk hingga ia melupakan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu Ruangan sang Ayah, padahal biasanya ia tak pernah melakukan hal itu dan masuk sesukanya tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia seperti telah terlatih untuk bersikap sopan pada siapapun, termasuk pada Ayahnya sendiri. Lalu, dengan yakin ia mengetuk pintu itu cukup keras bermaksud agar Chanyeol mendengarnya.

 _Tok Tok Tok_

"Masuklah."

Samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara Chanyeol dari dalam. Ia segera membuka pintu itu lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Hal yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh matanya adalah sang Ayah yang sedang terduduk di meja kerjanya, lengkap dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, juga jangan lupakan berkas yang menumpuk di hadapannya.

Seketika ia tersadar…

Bahwa kehidupan yang Chanyeol jalani bukanlah hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Chanyeol terlihat selalu lelah meskipun ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol menyembunyikan hal itu darinya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengakui bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang Ayah sekaligus Pimpinan yang bertanggungjawab atas tugasnya.

Tidak heran jika Chanyeol sampai memiliki kelainan seperti ini. Kelainan, yaitu mencintai Putera kandungnya sendiri, dan menjadikan Puteranya sebagai Kekasihnya.

"Ayah…" gumam Baekhyun.

Ia sedikit menyesali pikiran buruknya terhadap sang Ayah, yang melakukan hal macam-macam bersama si Pelacur Luhan itu. Nyatanya, Chanyeol pun tidak memiliki waktu bahkan untuk mengisi perutnya sendiri. Terlihat dari beberapa bungkus _sandwich_ dan juga kaleng kopi yang kosong di meja kecil yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

Pintu yang baru saja dibuka oleh Baekhyun, tertutup rapat kembali. Setelah Chanyeol menyadari kedatangan Puteranya, Chanyeol segera berdiri dan menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyuman menawannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan memberikan satu kecupan manis di bibir Putera kecilnya tersebut. Jangan lupakan satu tangannya yang ia sampirkan pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Ayah… aku ingin berbicara banyak denganmu," ucap Baekhyun.

"Ada masalah apa? Kenapa Putera kecil Ayah tiba-tiba ingin berbicara dengan Ayah?"

Chanyeol bersikap sangat baik pada Baekhyun. Sudah seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu jika saja ia tidak ingin kehilangan Putera satu-satunya yang ia miliki tersebut.

"Bisakah kita cuti beberapa minggu dan pergi berlibur? Ke Perancis? Itali? Aku benar-benar merindukan Ayah."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil menanggapi permintaan Baekhyun.

"Ayah pun merindukanmu sayang. Tetapi kau tahu pekerjaan tidak dapat—"

" _Forget it_."

Baekhyun memotong ucapan sang Ayah karena tiba-tiba ia merasa kesal. Bukan karena ia egois, tetapi karena ia merasa khawatir pada sang Ayah yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, pekerjaan dan pekerjaan. Apa salahnya jika mereka berlibur? Dan membiarkan orang-orang suruhan mereka untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan itu?

Sementara Chanyeol menunjukkan reaksi yang sebaliknya. Ia merasa kecewa karena telah membuat Baekhyun kesal. Semua ini bukanlah keinginannya. Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun di masa depannya nanti.

Baekhyun hendak beranjak dari sana, namun Chanyeol dengan cepat menahannya dan memperhatikan raut wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Puteranya saat ini.

" _Let's speak tonight._ "

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Chanyeol, menuju pada tangannya yang saat ini sedang diremas kuat oleh Chanyeol.

" _I will take you up to bed and ravish you with pleasure. Happy birthday Park Baekhyun. I will never let you down anymore. I promise._ "

Baekhyun senang, setidaknya sang Ayah tidak melupakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Seketika ia membayangkan dirinya dipenuhi oleh milik sang Ayah dan merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan tangan besar sang Ayah pada setiap inchi permukaan tubuhnya. Pipinya merona tanpa sadar, lalu ia menganggukkan kepalanya patuh pada sang Ayah.

" _I_ _will waiting for you, Daddy_."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lega melihat senyuman kecil di wajah cantik Puteranya tersebut. Setelahnya, ia memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk pulang ke Rumah mereka lebih dulu, karena masih banyak tugas yang harus ia kerjakan.

Setelah pintu Ruangannya tertutup, ia kembali seorang diri di sana. Lalu ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan meraih ponselnya. Sementara satu tangannya yang lain meraih sebuah kertas tebal berwarna merah _maroon_ bercorak emas berhiaskan pita yang sangat elegan, yang tak henti ia tatap.

Chanyeol menghubungi seseorang melalui ponselnya, tak lama panggilan itu terjawab dan senyuman kecil terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Luhan… kau sudah menyebarkan Undangan Pernikahan kita pada Kerabat dan juga Relasi kerja kita?"

" _Aku sudah memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mengirimkan Undangan kita. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Park Chanyeol."_

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku kali ini, bahwa aku sangat beruntung bisa menjadikanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku, Xi Luhan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kumohon padamu Paman, aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Kau boleh mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk menjagaku selagi aku di luar," pinta Baekhyun pada Paman Lee agar membolehkan dirinya untuk keluar.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia memohon seperti ini. Itu karena ia benar-benar bosan berada di Kamarnya sepanjang malam menunggu kepulangan sang Ayah, sementara yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Padahal malam sudah sangat larut.

Ia hanya ingin kembali ke Kantor dan menemui Ayahnya di sana. Apa yang salah?

"Tidak bisa Tuan muda. Tuan besar melarangku untuk membiarkan Tuan muda keluar dari _Mansion_ apapun alasannya," jawab Paman Lee dengan sopan.

Baekhyun mendesahkan nafasnya berkali-kali. Memang benar, saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dan tidak mungkin ia dapat keluar dari Mansion di waktu seperti ini, mengingat ia adalah Putera sekaligus Pewaris tunggal Park Corp.

Namun bukan Baekhyun namanya, jika ia menyerah secepat ini. Apapun akan ia lakukan, agar dapat menemui sang Ayah karena sedari tadi ia memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak.

Ya, siapa lagi yang dapat membantunya saat ini jika bukan Kai?

Apakah Lelaki itu masih terjaga di waktu seperti ini?

Baekhyun pura-pura mendesah kecewa dan berjalan lemah kembali ke Kamarnya. Sesampainya di sana, ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Kai. Ia sangat berharap Kai menerima panggilannya saat ini.

 _Pip_

Baekhyun berlonjak kaget saat menyadari panggilannya baru saja diterima oleh Kai.

"Kai… _I really need your help!_ " sambar Baekhyun.

Dan di sinilah ia berada. Setelah seluruh lampu _Mansion_ mewah itu dimatikan, Baekhyun mengendap-endap keluar melalui pintu belakang yang memang tidak pernah dikunci, karena itu adalah satu-satunya akses bagi para Pelayan untuk keluar masuk. Beruntung tidak ada seorang pun yang memergokinya, ditambah ia mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna gelap– _miliknya dulu_ –dan menutupi seluruh wajah juga rambutnya.

Senyuman Baekhyun merekah di wajah cantiknya saat melihat Mobil Kai sudah terparkir di belakang _Mansion_ , dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera berlari menuju Mobil itu.

" _What's wrong_?" sambut Kai.

"Aku ingin menemui Ayah. Aku rasa ia masih di Kantor," jawab Baekhyun dengan antusias ketika ia baru saja memasuki Mobil Kai dan membuka _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya.

Kai melihat jam digital yang ada di layar dalam Mobilnya, dan orang bodoh mana yang masih berada di Kantor selarut ini?

Ow, ataukah…

"Baekhyun. Lebih baik kita pergi ke suatu tempat karena mungkin… _yeah_ , Ayahmu memerlukan waktunya untuk sendiri," ucap Kai dengan sangat canggung. Baekhyun mengernyit heran dan tidak mempercayai perkataan Kai.

Ia tahu ada hal yang disembunyikan darinya.

"Tapi… Ayah berjanji untuk bicara denganku malam ini."

Kai dapat melihat sirat kesedihan dari raut wajah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Bocah manis ini. Maka dari itu, ia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatian Bocah ini pada hal lainnya.

"Baekhyun… Ayahmu sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Kau bahkan tahu itu…"

Perlahan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap pahanya sendiri. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti ingin menangis. Hidungnya dengan cepat memerah dan genangan airmata meluap begitu saja di pelupuk matanya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Padahal Ayahnya sudah berjanji padanya beberapa saat lalu, tetapi Ayahnya sendiri yang melanggarnya.

Ia merasa terbodohi.

Setelahnya, ia merasakan genggaman tangan Kai pada tangannya. Lelaki tampan itu pun mengusap lembut punggungnya dan membiarkannya menangis. Pada malam itu, Baekhyun menumpahkan segela kesedihannya pada Kai.

"Ini… hiks… ini adalah hari ulang tahunku," isak Baekhyun. Airmata jernih tak hentinya menetes hingga membasahi _hoodie_ juga celana yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya dengan cepat memerah dan suara tangis Baekhyun sungguh menyesakkan bagi Kai.

"Hiks! Kenapa Ayah selalu membohongiku?"

Baekhyun membiarkan Kai membawa wajahnya pada dada Lelaki itu. Membiarkan kedua tangan Kai membungkus erat tubuhnya dengan hangat. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak setelah lelah sepanjang hari ini dengan emosi yang berubah-ubah.

Untuk beberapa waktu, hanya ada keheningan yang menemani mereka.

Hingga Kai memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka suaranya, karena ia telah berjanji untuk mengatakan hal besar ini pada Baekhyun. Selama apapun ia menyembunyikannya, Baekhyun pasti akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti. Jadi, bukankah lebih baik ia mengatakannya pada Baekhyun selagi mereka memiliki waktu berdua?

"Baekhyun, aku tidak tahu kenapa Ayahmu memilih hari ini sebagai hari pentingnya. Di samping hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, mungkin semua ini adalah permintaan dari Luhan."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar nama Luhan terucap dari bibir Kai. Apakah ia dan sang Ayah…

"Undangan Pernikahan Ayahmu dan Luhan telah disebarkan hari ini. Dan mereka akan Menikah satu minggu lagi. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun… aku harus mengatakan dengan jujur tentang hal ini."

Ini pasti mimpi. Ia pasti sedang bermimpi.

Mana mungkin Ayahnya menikahi Lelaki lain selain dirinya?

Kai memperhatikan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Dan ia terkejut ketika Baekhyun justru menghentikan tangisannya. Bocah manis itu terdiam dan menunjukkan wajah yang datar.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai takut-takut.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menunjukkan senyuman lemahnya pada Kai.

"Sudah sewajarnya mereka Menikah. Lagipula, Ayah tidak mungkin Menikah denganku. Putera kandungnya sendiri. Aku yakin perasaanku terhadap Ayah lambat laun akan pudar."

Kai tidak pernah melihat sisi Baekhyun yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Baekhyun nampak sangat senang dan dewasa. Ia bahkan dengan berani dan yakin mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

Tangisan Baekhyun sirna. Yang ada hanyalah senyuman lebar yang Baekhyun tunjukkan khusus untuknya. Dan tak lama, Kai merasakan pergerakkan tangan Baekhyun menuju sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Bocah manis ini.

"Baekhyun… lebih baik kau kembali ke Kamarmu dan tidur dengan lelap," peringat Kai.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Tubuh Kai menegang kala ia merasakan remasan tangan Baekhyun pada miliknya. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan lembabnya bibir Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mulai melumat bibirnya. Kai merasa wajahnya memanas, terlebih satu tangan Baekhyun tak hentinya mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut dan itu sangat merangsangnya.

Tidak ada yang dapat Kai lakukan selain membalas lumatan itu dan kini justru ia mengambil alih ciuman itu.

Bagi Baekhyun, bukankah sudah tidak ada penghalang lagi untuknya melakukan hal ini terhadap Kai? Ia sangat mendambakan seks yang hebat bersama Kai sejak dulu. Dan ia baru saja dikecewakan oleh satu-satunya Lelaki yang ia cintai. Ia tidak memiliki dinding pembatas lagi.

Setelah puas berciuman, Baekhyun membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Ia melepaskan ciuman panas itu dan menatap binal pada Kai dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah. Sementara satu tangannya masih setia bermain pada milik Kai di bawah sana. Ia sangat tahu, bahwa Kai sudah berhasil terangsang akibat sentuhannya.

"Kai… _just touch me, please._ "

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sepertinya FF ini gak selesai-selesai yaahh :'v**_

 _ **Dan Baekhyun semakin nackal setelah ia dikecewakan oleh Chanyeol :'v**_

 _ **Jadi… apakah kalian ingin ada ehek-ehek/? KaiBaek di chapter selanjutnya?**_

 _ **Kelanjutan cerita tergantung dari review kalian.**_

 _ **OK. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA~**_

 _ **YUTA TUNGGU.**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH :***_


	20. Chapter 20

**[Chapter 20]**

"Kai… _just touch me please._ "

Kai terdiam kaku setelah mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Bocah manis ini. Mungkin kalimat itu bukanlah kalimat pertama yang Baekhyun pernah ucapkan kepadanya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Dan situasi saat ini pun juga berbeda.

Baekhyun baru saja dikhianati oleh Ayah sekaligus Kekasihnya sendiri.

Dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berada di samping Baekhyun untuk saat ini.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Kai menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun dari area pribadinya dan membuang tatapannya ke depan. Ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun untuk saat ini.

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam situasi ini, Kai cepat-cepat melajukan Mobilnya ke Apartemennya. Membawa Baekhyun ke sana, adalah hal yang paling aman untuk menjaga Baekhyun dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Baekhyun sedang rapuh saat ini, perasaannya hancur. Dan Kai tahu itu.

Kini mereka telah tiba di Apartemen Kai. Di dalam _lift,_ Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan terlihat tengah mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang. Ia berniat memesan suatu hadiah untuk Baekhyun. Ingat? Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Baekhyun dan ia ingin membuat hari ini berkesan untuk Bocah manis tersebut. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang terlihat amat nyaman di dalam dekapannya.

 _Ting!_

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Mereka melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju Kamar Apartemen Kai. Awalnya, Kai ingin Baekhyun beristirahat dan membiarkannya tidur di Kamarnya. Namun, Baekhyun lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan berdiri di hadapannya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun memberikannya tatapan yang tak ia mengerti. Juga… tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangan Baekhyun mulai melingkar di lehernya.

Baekhyun hendak meraih bibir Kai, namun Kai menahannya dan menggeleng kepada Baekhyun.

"Tidak Baek. Bukan hal ini yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

Menerima penolakan dari Kai, Baekhyun sedikit merubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"LALU APA YANG SEHARUSNYA AKU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya. "Kai, hanya kau yang aku punya. Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Tidak ada orang lain lagi yang dapat aku percayai."

"Tenanglah Baek. Aku akan melakukan apapun, asalkan tidak memintaku untuk bercinta denganmu. Maaf, aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Aku memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Ayahmu jika tahu Puteranya disetubuhi oleh Lelaki lain, terlebih aku selaku Rekan lamanya."

Kai meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu sempit Baekhyun. Meyakinkan Bocah seperti Baekhyun nyatanya tak semudah itu.

"Tugasku hanyalah menjagamu dan melindungimu. Bukan untuk merusakmu dan menghancurkanmu," lanjut Kai.

Kai benar. Hanya karena patah hati, seharusnya ia tida melakukan hal ini. Jika ia memiliki cinta untuk sang Ayah, seharusnya ia bertahan. Bukan justru lari dari kenyataan dan bertindak bodoh.

"Dan tugasmu, bekerja dengan baik demi Perusahaan. Jaga kepercayaan Ayahmu dan jangan membuat masalah ini bertambah rumit. Kai mengerti itu Baekhyun?" ucapan Kai menyadarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. Dan tak lama, terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu. Kai segera berjalan ke arah pintu, dan samar Baekhyun mendengar Kai sedikit berbincang dengan orang tersebut.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti langkah Kai dan ia mendapati Kai berbincang dengan…

Kyungsoo?

Tatapan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan Kai, sementara ia berdiri di balik tubuh Kai. Sontak Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat padanya dan hal itu membuat Kai membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Kai tersenyum pada Baekhyun, dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak terbungkus sampul yang indah di tangannya pada Baekhyun. Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoolah yang membawakan kotak itu.

"Ini adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun. Aku hanya ingin memberinya hadiah. Terima kasih telah membantuku, Do Kyungsoo," ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantu Tuan," jawab Kyungsoo sopan. Kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tuan muda Baekhyun, semoga segala keinginan Tuan muda tercapai," ucap Kyungsoo.

"T-terima kasih Asisten Kyungsoo."

Setelah berpamitan, Kyungsoo beranjak dari sana. Dan Kai menutup pintu Kamar Apartemennya kembali. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun, lalu mengajaknya untuk duduk di Ruang tengah dan membuka hadiah darinya tersebut.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya kala mendapati setelan celana beserta beserta jas formal berwarna _broken white_ di dalam kotak tersebut. Sontak ia melemparkan ekspresi bingungnya pada Kai.

"Untuk apa?"

"Menghadiri acara Pernikahan Ayahmu."

"Kau gila."

"Kau sudah dewasa Baek. Kau harus berani menghadapi masalahmu."

"Kai, kau benar-benar gila."

Kai tertawa renyah menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

"Bersikaplah normal di depan semua orang. Media akan terkejut jika Putera tunggal pemilik Perusahaan Park Corp tidak hadir di acara Pernikahan Ayahnya sendiri."

"Persetan dengan itu!"

"Hey, ingin kuberitahu sesuatu?" Kai mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Baekhyun mau menuruti permintaannya untuk menghadiri acara Pernikahan Ayah Bocah manis tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Pernikahan itu…"

Tawaan yang semula Kai tunjukkan, kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian yang begitu seksi. Setidaknya, itu menurut Baekhyun.

"…tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Pernikahan hanyalah status. Dan perasaan cinta dapat mengalahkan kedudukan status."

Baekhyun sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu…"

"Ya. Ayahmu masih menjadi milikmu, Park Baekhyun. Kau tidak akan kehilangan Ayahmu sedikitpun."

Lagi-lagi Kai benar. Pernikahan sang Ayah dengan Luhan tidak berarti baginya. Hanya saja… ia harus rela berbagi sang Ayah dengan si Pelacur itu.

Tidak masalah.

Karena ia yakin, sang Ayah akan tetap memilihnya dan akan berakhir padanya.

"Ahh satu lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar memiliki hadiah untukmu."

Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun. Tentu Baekhyun terkejut bukan main setelah melihat benda itu.

"Cincin?"

Kai mengangguk, lalu menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis milik Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah yang berkesan untukmu."

Baekhyun memandangi cincin indah itu dengan senyuman kecil yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

"Selain cincin ini…" Baekhyun memandang Kai dengan memicingkan mata sipitnya dan membuka sedikit bibirnya "apa kau bisa memberikanku hal yang lebih berkesan lagi?"

Ya. Sepertinya Baekhyun masih menginginkan Kai.

" _Just one night stand. Please_ ," mohon Baekhyun.

Kai menghela nafasnya berat.

"Baekhyun, aku mencoba untuk memahami perkataanmu. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa itu adalah hal yang salah?" ucap Kai.

"Aku sudah kehilangan Ayah, dan aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Ucapan Baekhyun terdengar sangat lugu. Setidaknya itu menurut Kai.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkannya, Baek–"

Ucapan Kai terpotong oleh aksi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membungkam bibirnya oleh sebuah ciuman yang sangat manis. Kai ingin menghentikan ciuman ini, tapi menyadari airmata menetes dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun, membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu. Tidak mungkin ia menambah luka di hati Baekhyun jika ia menolak Bocah manis itu. Dan ia memutuskan untuk membalas ciuman itu dan berusaha untuk ikut menikmatinya.

Mereka berciuman dengan mesra. Tanpa jeda sedetikpun, bibir mereka masih bertaut rapat. Baekhyun sesekali memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati sapuan lembut bibir Kai pada bibirnya. Membalas ciuman itu dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

Tak pernah ia membayangkan dapat berciuman dengan mesra seperti ini bersama Kai, karena yang selama ini ia lihat hanyalah sang Ayah. Nyatanya, bercinta dengan Lelaki lain, dapat menimbulkan perasaan yang sedikit berbeda. Dan itu luar biasa!

Baekhyun tidak akan menyesali apa yang tengah dilakukannya bersama Kai saat ini.

 **[Kai POV]**

Terpaksa harus aku akhiri tautan bibirku dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum semua ini berjalan terlalu jauh. Aku tidak ingin hanya melakukan _one night stand,_ yang aku inginkan adalah sebuah hubungan dengan komitmen.

Aku hanya terdiam menatap sosok cantik yang bukan milikku itu, tengah melemparkan tatapan bingungnya padaku.

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya, Kai."

Jujur, aku memang menginginkan Baekhyun. Sangat. Aku amat sangat menginginkan Bocah manis ini. Tapi apakah dengan cara memanfaatkan situasi, aku bisa terbebas dari rasa bersalah? Bukankah justru akan muncul masalah lebih banyak lagi jika aku bercinta dengannya?

"Kai… apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita hanya bercinta. Hanya itu."

Sudah berulangkali aku berusaha untuk menolaknya. Tapi ia seolah tak gentar dan terus melayangkan permintaan itu padaku. Sungguh aku tidak dapat melakukannya.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan memintamu untuk bercinta denganku lagi setelah kau mengabulkan permintaanku yang satu ini," ucapnya lirih.

Apa?

Kenapa semua ini menjadi lebih sulit untukku?

"Aku berjanji akan menghadiri Pernikahan Ayah."

Hentikan Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji akan bersikap baik di hadapan semua orang bahkan media."

Kumohon hentikan itu Baekhyun.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Perusahaan, dan aku akan mendedikasikan hidupku untuk Perusahaan seperti keinginan Ayah."

Park Baekhyun, kau membuatku marah.

Aku meremas kuat kedua tanganku sendiri. Dan satu hal yang mengejutkanku setelahnya yaitu, Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tanganku dan menatapku dengan sangat lembut. Di dalam sorot matanya, terlihat kesedihan yang luar biasa dan kehilangan arah.

Ya, Baekhyun memang telah kehilangan arah hidupnya. Semenjak sang Ayah tiba-tiba menginginkannya untuk menjadi Penerus Perusahaan, tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana beratnya hidup yang Baekhyun hadapi setelahnya.

Baekhyun hanyalah Bocah yang baru saja menginjak usia 18 tahun, yang tidak seharusnya diberikan tanggungjawab yang besar. Terlebih ia dituntut oleh Ayahnya sendiri untuk selalu sempurna, setelah sebelumnya ia dibuang.

"Kai… kumohon."

Suara lembut itu kembali masuk ke indera pendengaranku. Dan aku hanya mampu menatapnya, karena aku belum mampu mengambil keputusan.

"Aku ingin melupakan Ayah. Aku ingin menghilangkan perasaanku pada Ayah karena aku sudah terlalu sering disakiti olehnya."

Kalimat itu, mendorongku bergerak untuk meraih lehernya dan menyatukan bibir kami berdua kembali. Kusesap kuat bibir tipisnya itu dengan gerakan sesual. Aku tersenyum miris kala mendengar lenguhan kecilnya. Kuputuskan untuk melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan olehnya dan aku tidak mendapatkan perlawanan yang berarti. Ia seolah telah benar-benar menyerahkan dirinya untukku.

 _ ***warning : KaiBaek Sex Scene!**_

"Tepati janjimu, Park Baekhyun."

Setelah berbisik di telinganya dan mendapatkan anggukan darinya, tanpa ragu aku mengangkat tubuhnya menuju ke Kamarku dan membaringkannya di atas ranjangku. Tidak ada orang lain yang berbaring di atas ranjangku sebelumnya, dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang pertama. Aku membiarkannya karena Baekhyun adalah sosok yang istimewa.

Aku memutuskan untuk terus mencumbuinya, selagi aku melepaskan pakaianku sendiri. Kusesap lehernya dan puting mungilnya secara bergantian. Tubuh Baekhyun jauh lebih manis daripada ekspektasiku selama ini. Dan beruntung, aku memiliki tubuhnya untuk malam ini.

Tanganku menjelajahi kaki jenjangnya dan bahkan dengan berani meremas-remas bokongnya. Ia melenguh, dan aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melesakkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menyesap bibir dan lidahnya secara bergantian, hingga ia kewalahan melayani permainan lidahku.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang kian memerah, nafasnya pun terengah, namun sepasang tangannya terus mengusap wajahku dengan lembut dan hal itu membuatku semakin terangsang.

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku dan menunggunya membuka matanya. Ia menatapku, lalu aku mengecup bibirnya satu kali lagi dan mengusap tangannya yang masih menangkup wajahku.

"Lakukan apa yang sering kau lakukan pada Ayahmu, _making me see the stars_."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Ia setengah berdiri di hadapanku dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Tangannya yang semula berada di wajahku, perlahan turun ke dada lalu berhenti pada perutku. Ia mengusap perutku dengan sangat perlahan dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi binal. Aku sungguh menyukainya. Aku sungguh menyukai sikap Baekhyun saat ini.

Tangan Baekhyun kembali bergerak dan membuatku terkesiap saat ia berhasil menggenggam milikku. Tak henti ia menatap mataku, sementara tangannya di bawah sana mulai memijit kejantananku dan membuatku sedikit lengah.

Tangannya begitu lihai, dan ia kembali mempertemukan kembali bibir kami. Ciumannya sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Tidak heran kenapa Chanyeol begitu kecanduan dengan Bocah ini.

Dan kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Baekhyun membuka lebar kedua padahnya di hadapanku dan mengarahkan milikku langsung pada lubangnya. Masih dengan posisinya yang setengah berdiri, ia meletakkan satu kakinya di atas pahaku, dan sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya agar milikku tertanam sempurna di lubang sempitnya.

"Arrghh~" Aku mengeluarkan geramanku karena perasaan nikmat yang perlahan datang.

Aku terus memperhatikan penyatuan tubuh kami dan menarik tubuhnya untuk semakin rapat denganku. Aku menahan pinggangnya, dan ia mengalungkan satu tangannya di leherku. Aku mulai bergerak setelahnya, dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahan yang manis. Baekhyun terus memejamkan kedua matanya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Sementara aku, berusaha untuk membobol lubangnya agar milikku tertanam lebih dalam lagi.

Aahh ini sungguh nikmat!

Aku tidak menyangka aku dapat menyetubuhi Baekhyun malam ini. Park Chanyeol boleh mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang pengkhianat. Itu tidak masalah, karena Puteranya sendirilah yang terus memaksaku untuk melakukan hal ini. Justru sebaliknya, seharusnya Park Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih padaku karena setelah berhasil menyetubuhi Baekhyun, Baekhyun berjanji akan mewujudkan impian Ayahnya tersebut.

Tidak puas dengan posisi ini, aku menarik satu kaki Baekhyun yang lain, sehingga ia duduk di atas pangkuanku secara sempurna. Kedua tangannya pun melingkar di leherku dan aku memeluk pinggangnya erat. Gerakanku semakin menggila, tubuhnya terguncang atas gerakan kasarku. Tapi aku tahu bahwa ia menyukainya.

"Kau sangat indah, Park Baekhyun."

Aku berbisik di telinganya dan ia tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Kuperhatikan ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri melalui sudut mataku. Aku tahu ia sangat tersiksa oleh rasa nikmat yang aku berikan padanya.

" _Nice and soft. I love you Kai_ ," ucapnya.

Jantungku mulai berdebar keras setelah mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun. Hingga kuputuskan untuk mengecup bibir itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, agar aku lebih leluasa untuk menguasai tubuhnya. Kuletakkan kedua pada Baekhyun di atas bahuku, dan menancapkan kejantananku lebih dalam pada lubangnya dan ia melenguh keras. Dadanya naik turun mencari-cari udara.

"Akhhh Kaihh~"

" _Does it feel good_?"

" _Yes_!"

Ia hampir berteriak saat aku berhasil menyentuh _sweet spot_ miliknya berkali-kali. Lalu pandanganku beralih pada miliknya yang nampak memerah, dan aku berinisiatif untuk menggenggam miliknya dengan erat dan memijitnya dengan cepat. Baekhyun semakin kewalahan dengan perasaan nikmat yang aku berikan padanya. Hingga tak lama setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan cairan miliknya. Aku menunjukkan jemariku yang penuh akan cairan miliknya dengan sedikit tertawa, dan ia semakin merona karena malu.

"Baekhyun…"

Aku membiarkan Baekhyun menikmati orgasmenya, dan aku mulai menindih tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan milikku yang masih bersarang nyaman di dalam lubang hangatnya.

Kuciumi wajahnya yang berkeringat itu, lalu memaksanya untuk menatapku karena aku ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Kali ini biarkan aku mendapatkan orgasmeku dengan tubuhmu."

Setelah mendengar perkataanku, Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuhku erat. Ia bahkan membuka kedua pahanya semakin melebar, seolah membiarkanku untuk menghabisi lubangnya saat ini juga.

"Habisi aku malam ini Kai. Aku milikmu," bisik Baekhyun.

Aku langsung mengabulkan ucapannya itu dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulku dengan cepat. Lama aku menyalurkan hasratku pada lubang Baekhyun hingga aku merasakan orgasmeku semakin dekat. Dan dengan beberapa dorongan selanjutnya, aku mencapai orgasmeku. Aku cabut kejantananku dan mengeluarkan cairanku di atas perutnya.

Setelah cairanku benar-benar habis, aku segera menarik selimut dan berbaring di sampingnya. Memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, dan mengecup bibirnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Tepati janjimu, Park Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hahh~ akhirnya KaiBaek enaena.**_

 _ **Okay! Yuta udah kabulin permintaan readers dengan bikin scene naena KaiBaek, but…**_

 _ **Jangan seneng dulu, karena chapter selanjutnya akan ada konflik lagi. Terlebih Baekhyun harus menepati seluruh janjinya, juga mendatangi acara pernikahan sang Ayah.**_

 _ **Bagaimana nasib Baekhyun nanti?**_

 _ **Penasaran?**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

 _ **YUTA TUNGGU!**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH^^**_


	21. Chapter 21

**[Chapter 21]**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Di sampingnya, ia melihat Kai yang sepertinya sudah lebih dulu bangun dan nampak sedang memainkan ponselnya. Tidak heran Kai bangun sepagi ini, karena nyatanya Kai adalah orang yang sangat sibuk.

Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya lalu mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Di sana, di atas nakas samping tempat tidur yang ia tempati. Ia segera meraih ponsel itu dan melihat pesan yang masuk.

Siapa lagi jika bukan dari sang Ayah?

 _ **From : My Bastard Daddy**_

 _Park Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidak pulang malam ini? Dimana kau berada?_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Baekhyun segera meletakkan ponselnya kembali dan menarik selimutnya enggan untuk bangun. Kai yang baru saja menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah bangun, sontak menolehkan kepalanya memandangi Bocah manis itu lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang secara diam-diam.

"Kau sudah bangun hm?" bisik Kai.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai. Ia menatap lekat wajah tampan Lelaki itu lalu mengusap pipi Kai dengan lembut.

"Apakah aku harus bekerja hari ini, Tuan Kim yang terhormat?" goda Baekhyun.

Kai nampak pura-pura berpikir. Setelahnya ia kembali memandangi Baekhyun. "Tentu saja Tuan muda Park Baekhyun. Tidak ada hari libur untuk bekerja kecuali hari Minggu."

Ya, dan hari ini adalah hari kamis.

Baekhyun sontak mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku masih lelah. Dan tubuhku juga sedikit… sakit."

"Aku akan membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaanmu. Satu jam lagi, kita harus berangkat ke Kantor. _Okay_?"

" _Yes, sir_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu lagi, adalah Pernikahan sang Ayah. Dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan tanggal itu. Meskipun hal itu amat sangat menyakitinya, tapi ia berusaha untuk menjalankan tugasnya dan menepati janjinya pada Kai.

Ia tidak mau kembal ke _Mansion_ dan membiarkan Chanyeol mengkhawatirkannya. Salahkan Ayahnya tersebut yang telah berbohong padanya dan menyakiti hatinya begitu dalam. Ia sudah sangat kecewa terhadap sang Ayah.

Dan sudah selama itu pula, ia tidak bertatap muka maupun bertukar kabar dengan sang Ayah karena yang ia tahu, Ayahnya tersebut sedang sibuk mempersiapkan Pernikahannya dan menyerahkan tugas-tugasnya kepada Kai.

Baekhyun mulai bisa menerima Pernikahan Ayahnya dengan Luhan. Itu karena kehadiran Kai, yang membuatnya terlupa sejenak dengan perasaannya terhadap sang Ayah.

Kai selalu menemaninya. Bisa dikatakan, Kai 24 jam berada di sampingnya. Baekhyun meninggalkan _Mansion_ -nya dan memilih untuk tinggal di Apartemen Kai. Beruntung Paman Lee tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, asalkan ia datang ke Kantor setiap hari.

Sementara, dari jauh Chanyeol selalu memantau Baekhyun. Chanyeol mempercayakan Puteranya tersebut kepada Kai, karena hanya Kai satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia percayai selama ini.

Pada satu malam, 3 hari sebelum acara Pernikahan Chanyeol dan Luhan berlangsung, Chanyeol menghubungi Kai dan berbicara serius pada Rekan kerjanya tersebut. Kai berjalan keluar Kamarnya, setelah sebelumnya ia memastikan Baekhyun sudah tertidur pulas.

Kai melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Seharusnya ia sudah memejamkan matanya dan beristirahat, namun panggilan dari Chanyeol membuatnya harus menunda waktu istirahatnya.

"Ada apa?"

" _Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"_

"Kurasa kau yang lebih tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini," ketus Kai.

" _Ini semua salahku. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia akan memaafkanku atau tidak_ ," suara Chanyeol terdengar lemah.

"Park, aku sudah meyakinkan Puteramu dan seharusnya kau sudah lebih memahami bagaimana watak Puteramu sendiri. Jangan menyakitinya dengan keterdiamanmu. Dia butuh penjelasan. Dan membohonginya seperti ini, bukanlah pilihan yang tepat," ucap Kai panjang lebar.

" _Tetapi sepertinya… dia sudah terlanjur begitu nyaman bersamamu."_

Kai terdiam sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Jika kau memang menyukai Puteraku, perlakukanlah dengan baik."_

"Park, jangan bercanda."

" _Aku serius. Meskipun aku sangat mencintainya, tapi tidak mungkin aku Menikahi Puteraku sendiri nantinya."_

Kai tidak mampu menjawab ucapan Chanyeol. Mereka saling terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _Kau… sudah menyentuhnya bukan?"_

 _Deg!_

Darimana Chanyeol mengetahuinya?

"Untuk masalah itu… aku akan menjelaskannya secara langsung padamu. Tapi tidak saat ini."

Kai mendengar tawaan Chanyeol melalui teleponnya.

" _Seharusnya kau tidak menyentuhnya, Kai."_

"Baiklah, maafkan aku."

" _Besok aku kembali. Kuharap kau memberikanku penjelasan yang masuk akal."_

 _Pip_

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Lalu Kai berjalan menuju ke Kamarnya kembali. Memperhatikan dalam waktu yang cukup lama sosok mungil yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya terhadapmu, Park Baekhyun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setidaknya, kemunculan Baekhyun yang memenuhi hari-harinya selama seminggu ini, sedikit mengubah kehidupannya yang membosankan. Paginya yang biasa sepi, berubah hanya karena senyuman manis yang ia datapi dari Baekhyun.

Selama ini, Baekhyun bertingkah seolah-olah adalah Kekasihnya. Baekhyun selalu memberikannya kecupan setiap pagi dan juga menemaninya tidur di malam hari. Saat di Kantor pun, Baekhyun tak jarang mendatangi Ruangannya hanya untuk meminta semangatnya. Dan ia bersyukur, selama ini ia tidak melihat Baekhyun menangis lagi. Baekhyun selalu tersenyum cerah dan menganggap kehidupannya tidak ada masalah.

Jam pulang kerja telah tiba, kini Kai baru saja keluar dari Ruangannya dan berniat untuk menghampiri Baekhyun di Ruangannya. Kai melihat Baekhyun nampak begitu lelah, dan Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dengan hati-hati Kai membangunkan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menggeliat manja pada Kai.

"Aku lelah."

Kai tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Lalu memeluk erat Bocah itu untuk memberikannya semangat.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras," ucap Kai.

Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan pintu itu terbuka begitu saja tanpa izin. Nyatanya pelaku pembuka pintu tersebut adalah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nampak gelagapan saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, yaitu Kai yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun. Sontak Kyungsoo segera membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ahh maafkan aku. Aku mengira sudah tidak ada orang di sini, dan berniat untuk mengunci pintu Ruangan ini. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Tuan muda Park Baekhyun, dan maafkan aku Tuan Kim."

Nyatanya, Kyungsoo memang dipercaya untuk mengunci seluruh pintu Ruangan yang ada di Lantai ini, termasuk Ruangan Chanyeol dan Ruangan Baekhyun. Biasanya di jam seperti ini, sudah tidak ada orang dan ia berniat untuk mengunci seluruh pintu Ruangan-ruangan penting para Direktur. Namun ia melakukan kesalahan kali ini, karena tanpa ia duga, Kai dan Baekhyun masih berada di sana dan bahkan dengan posisi yang _ehem_ … cukup intim.

Kai tertawa dan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kyungsoo… kau jangan salah paham," ucap Kai.

Sementara Baekhyun mulai merapihkan meja Kerjanya dan meraih tas kerja yang selalu ia bawa.

"T-tidak apa-apa Tuan."

Hanya itu yang dapat Kyungsoo ucapkan saat ini. Lalu ia segera keluar dari Ruangan itu dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Kai serta Baekhyun di luar. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah Atasannya. Dan ia tidak berhak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan mereka.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kedekatan Kai dengan Putera tunggal Park Chanyeol itu, yang semakin hari semakin nampak. Apakah mungkin Kai menyukai Baekhyun? Lebih dari itu, apakah mereka telah menjalin hubungan?

Sejak ia bekerja di Perusahaan ini, tepatnya 2 tahun yang lalu, ia langsung jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang telah menerimanya bekerja di sini. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kai? Mengingat posisinya yang sangat penting, maka Kailah yang menyeleksi Karyawannya sendiri dan proses yang dilalui Kyungsoo pun tidaklah mudah.

Entah kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada sosok Kai. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir, derajatnya dengan Kai terlampau jauh. Kai adalah Wakil CEO di Perusahaan besar tersebut, sementara ia adalah Karyawan yang berasal dari kalangan biasa.

Selama ini ia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan terhadap Kai dengan selalu bersikap profesional. Ia sangat senang menjalani hari-harinya di Kantor bersama Kai menghadiri Rapat-rapat penting dan membantu tugas dari Kai. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan dapat menjalin hubungan yang lebih terhadap Kai.

Dan selama itu pula, tidak pernah ia melihat Kai dekat dengan seseorang. Terkecuali Luhan. Dan Luhan nyatanya merupakan calon Istri dari Park Chanyeol, Pemilik Perusahaan ini. Jadi, ia yakin Kai tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Luhan.

Tapi semenjak kehadiran Baekhyun, Kai banyak berubah. Kai lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Putera tunggal Park Chanyeol tersebut. Terlebih akhir-akhir ini. Dan tidak bohong, ia merasa sedih akan hal itu.

Lamunan Kyungsoo pecah kala Kai dan Baekhyun keluar dari Ruangan. Ia melihat Baekhyun berjalan lebih dulu setelah menyapanya, sementara Kai sedang menutup pintu Ruangan itu dan memastikan Kyungsoo telah menguncinya.

"Kau tidak mengunci Ruangan ini?" tanya Kai karena Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"A-ahh akan kukunci, maafkan aku," gagap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera mengunci Ruangan itu dan merasakan tepukan tangan Kai di bahunya. Sontak ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap wajah tampan Atasannya tersebut.

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada Park Chanyeol," ucap Kai lengkap dengan senyumannya.

Kyungsoo reflek mengangguk dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya.

Jadi… apakah benar Kai memiliki hubungan dengan Baekhyun?

"Hubunganku dengan Baekhyun tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Do Kyungsoo," ucap Kai sambil tertawa karena mengerti dengan ekspresi yang ditunggu oleh Kyungsoo. Setelahnya, Kai melenggang pergi begitu saja menyusul Baekhyun.

"Hubunganku dengan Baekhyun tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Do Kyungsoo," ulang Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di Mobil, Kai memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terduduk di sampingnya sedang tersenyum. Kai mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tuan Kim yang terhormat, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?" ucap Baekhyun. Senyumannya kini berubah menjadi tawa.

"Bodoh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Ya, Baekhyun sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama. Bahkan sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Asisten Ayahnya itu terlihat saat sumringah setiap kali matanya menangkap sosok Kai. Padahal biasanya Kyungsoo akan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang datar pada siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Namun berbeda saat setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Kai.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun tahu dan sangat yakin bahwa Kyungsoo menyimpan perasaan terhadap Kai.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kai. Ia mulai melajukan Mobilnya menuju ke Apartemennya.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menatap orang lain dengan pandangan seperti itu, kecuali menatap orang yang disukainya. Kau tahu? Aku adalah orang yang cukup observatif," jelas Baekhyun.

Kai tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun karena merasa gemas dengan ucapan Bocah manis ini. "Baiklah, Tuan muda Park Baekhyun. Aku mengerti."

Sementara batinnya bergejolak memikirkan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Benarkah Kyungsoo menyukainya? Tetapi selama ini ia tidak merasakan perbedaan sikap Kyungsoo terhadapnya. Kyungsoo masih selalu menjalankan tugasnya dan perintahnya, juga membantunya dalam urusan pekerjaan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya malam ini Kai menemui Chanyeol. Tetapi yang Kai lakukan saat ini, justru berjalan mondar-mandir di balkon Apartemennya dengan sebatang rokok yang ia apit di kedua jarinya. Sesekali ia menyesap rokok itu dengan pandangan kosong. Menatap gemerlap Kota di malam hari, sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia jelaskan kepada Chanyeol mengenai dirinya yang telah menyetubuhi Putera kesayangan Lelaki tersebut.

Seakan semua jawaban yang ada kepalanya adalah salah. Tidak ada satu jawaban pun yang dapat membeli dirinya. Dan ia menyadari bahwa apa yang telah ia lakukan adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan karena ia mengabulkan permintaan Bocah manis itu.

Terlebih, ia sangat tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah sosok yang kejam. Chanyeol akan melakukan apapun asalkan itu dapat membuatnya puas. Bukannya ia takut, hanya saja, ia bahkan tidak yakin dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri atas kesalahan itu.

Baekhyun adalah berlian. Dan ia sudah merusak berlian berharga milik Park Chanyeol.

"Aku harus membayar mahal atas perbuatanku kali ini," Kai menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membela diriku atau memberikan alasan apapun pada Chanyeol. Aku membiarkannya memberikan konsekuensi apapun, dan aku harus menerimanya."

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Terdapat panggilan masuk yang berasal dari Chanyeol. Kai segera menerima panggilan tersebut, dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Kai, aku sudah berada di _Mansion_ -ku. Bawa Baekhyun kembali padaku bersamamu. Jika kau tidak dapat melakukannya, kau pasti tahu apa yang akan kau dapatkan."

Kai tidak bersuara dan hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya, panggilan itu berakhir dan ia berjalan menuju Kamarnya dimana ada Baekhyun di sana.

"Park Baekhyun…"

Kai menepuk bahu Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap, berharap Bocah manis ini terbangun dari tidurnya dan bersedia kembali ke _Mansion_ sang Ayah.

"Tuan Kim… aku lelah," rengek Baekhyun yang masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Kau harus kembali ke _Mansion_ -mu. Ayahmu sudah kembali dan ia memintaku untuk membawamu kembali ke sana."

Baekhyun reflek membuka matanya. Mendengar kata 'Ayah' memaksanya untuk terbangun, meskipun tubuhnya sangatlah lelah.

"Aku tidak mau," singkat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun… kumohon bantu aku."

Baekhyun bangkit terduduk, dan menatap Kai dengan pandangan sedikit marah.

"Aku membencinya!" umpat Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Baek."

Baekhyun sungguh benci dengan situasi ini. Ia tidak senang ketika Kai memaksanya untuk kembali pada sang Ayah. Tetapi kenapa Kai tidak pernah bisa memahami perasaannya?

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke _Mansion_ , tapi aku tidak mau melihat wajah Lelaki brengsek itu."

Ya, memang sudah selayaknya Baekhyun menyebut sang Ayah dengan sebutan brengsek. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Ayahnya hanyalah seorang Lelaki brengsek.

Kai menghela nafasnya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Mereka menuju ke Parkiran dan mengendarai Mobil menuju ke _Mansion_ milik Park Chanyeol.

Di perjalanan, Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia hanya mengeratkan jaket milik Kai yang melilit di tubuhnya, dan membiarkan Kai mengantarnya pulang ke _Mansion_. Pikirannya melayang tentang reaksi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Chanyeol saat mereka bertemu nanti. Apakah Ayahnya tersebut akan meminta maaf padanya?

Mobil mewah milik Kai mulai memasuki kawasan _Mansion_ yang sangat luas. Di depan pintu utama, sudah terdapat beberapa Mobil yang lebih dulu terparkir di sana. Kai tahu, ia pasti akan menghadapi masalah yang besar kali ini. Namun ia tidak ingin menunjukkan kegelisahannya pada Baekhyun, dan tetap mengantar Baekhyun memasuki _Mansion_ tersebut.

Baekhyun melihat sosok Chanyeol di sana. Setelah melewati beberapa orang Lelaki bertubuh besar yang berbaris menyambut dirinya juga Kai, Baekhyun hendak menuju ke Kamarnya dan mengabaikan kehadiran sang Ayah.

Namun Baekhyun merasakan ada hal yang janggal…

Yaitu Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan sang Ayah.

Dan tepat pada saat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kai, sang Ayah mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak dapat ia percayai.

"Hajar dia."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kai digebukin yeay :'vvv**_

 _ **Ganjaran setimpal yang harus Kai dapatkan karena telah menyentuh Putera tunggal Park Chanyeol wkwk :'v**_

 _ **Semoga cerita ini masih menarik perhatian kalian dan minat kalian untuk membaca kelanjutannya.**_

 _ **Ok, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?**_

 _ **Apakah Chanyeol akan berubah jadi kejam terhadap Kai?**_

 _ **Penasaran? .g**_

 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO!**_

 _ **YUTA TUNGGU~ TERIMA KASIH!**_


End file.
